Notice Me
by ThefergiesAU
Summary: A story of a girl named Terra who fell in love with Dan from The Fergies. Written by @TheFergiesDaily and published by @TheFergiesAU
1. The Boy in the Music Room

**"Notice me" Chapter 1 - The Boy in the Music Room. Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

"Terra, I'm really sorry to say this, but I can't attend student council meeting today. I got a couple of errands to run," Ryan said to me pleadingly. I just looked at him and sighed in my head. He used the exact same reason to skip last week's meeting too. And what did I find? Him and his friends coming out of a mall. So much for errands. Despite thinking this, I gave him a smile.

"Alright, Ry," I replied to him. His face brightened up.

"Thanks so much, Ter! I promise to make it up to you!" he exclaimed and ran off to his friends. I sighed to myself. Not long after that, Clara came up to me.

"Terra, did you do the math homework?" she asked me. I know where this is going. I nodded to her. "Can I please see it? I was out with my family last night so I didn't have time to do it!" she continued with her hands together, pleading me like crazy.

"But I don't know if my answers are correct or not," I said.

"It doesn't matter! At least your marks are way better than mine!" she pleaded. I gave her a small smile, took my notebook out of my bag and handed her my notebook. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you thank you so much, Terra! You're a lifesaver!" Clara gave me a quick hug before running off to her table to copy off my homework. I sighed, again. Could this be any worse?

"Terra, help me with this please!" Jenny called to me, holding a bunch of notebooks and looks so close to falling over. I nodded and quickly helped her out, heading out of the class when I overheard some girls talking.

"Its really nice having Terra around. She never says no when you ask her for help. Our class is basically spoiled by her," she said. I froze. The other girl slapped her friend.

"Shut up! She'll hear you!" she said shutting her friend up, and ran passed me looking at their feet. I just stood there, lost in thought. With notebooks in my hand.

"Terra? Let's go! The teacher is waiting," Jenny called to me and I came back to reality. I jogged towards her and walked with her to the teacher's staff room.

-

My name is Terra Lockheart. 17 years old. Australian. As you can see, I'm basically a doormat to everyone. Everyone depends on me for just about everything. You can say I'm smart, but I don't how it came to this. Sometimes I get too overworked and get sick. Even then no one ever comes and visits me. I have no close friends. Just those who always ask for help. I spend most of my time reading books, going on the internet, or just simply play my violin to help me get things off my mind. But... its not like they're bullying me or anything, so I guess I don't mind...

-

A week has passed since then. Same old thing, different day. I came out of the student council room just after the meeting finished. Ryan bailed last minute, saying he has to 'go somewhere with his family.' Yeah right, I thought to myself. He's probably just hanging out with his friends. AGAIN. I was thinking of going straight home, but I remembered that I had to put up posters for the upcoming events that are happening in our school. Since I'm the only one that got that part. Well, Ryan was suppose to be helping. But oh well.

I stuck posters on all the bulletin boards around the school. When I finished, I was really tired. We had PE today, and I still have to do my homework and 'group' project when I get home. I sighed loudly. And that's when I heard the sound of a guitar playing. I stood there confused. It was 5PM and I didn't think anyone would still be at school. It sounded beautiful. I followed the sound of the guitar, and ended up in front of an unused music room. The source of the beautifully played guitar was in here. I peeked inside the room.

A boy was there. A boy with brown hair was playing the guitar. His eyes were closed, his fingers gracefully plucking each note with perfection. My mind went calm and I just stood there listening to the beautiful tune. When suddenly, the boy stopped playing. I opened my eyes and saw that the boy was staring at me. I felt embarrassed and soon my face went red. I felt like a stalker. I was about to take my leave when he said something.

"You know you can come in," he said with a smile on his face. I was arguing with myself whether to come in or not, but then I awkwardly walked inside and sat in a chair across from him. I fiddled with my fingers and was afraid to look up to him, but then I realized he was staring at me like I was a freak. Gosh, I'm so embarrassed. I looked up at him and noticed he was really cute. His brown eyes matching his brown hair.

"Um.. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to stalk or eavesdrop you," I said awkwardly to him. He chuckled.

"I didn't think you were stalking or anything," he smiled at me making me more nervous than I already am. Truth is, I'm really bad at talking to boys. I've never had a real conversation with anyone (except my parents) let alone boys.

"I just didn't think anyone would still be at school at this time," I said again.

"Same here, what are you still doing here?" He asked me.

"I had student council meeting and I had to put up some posters." He nodded understandingly. "What about you?" I asked him back.

"Just chilling. Waiting for my siblings to finish up club activities," he replied. I nodded,then another awkward silence came in. Here I was, sitting with a guy I don't even know. Desperately searching for something to say, I finally gathered the courage to say something.

"You play really beautifully," I said shyly. He looked up at me and smiled again. His smile makes him 100 times even more attractive than he already is.

"Thanks. Playing like this just makes me calm for some reason," he said staring at his guitar.

"Tell me about it," I mumbled. He gave a small laugh. "I didn't even know there's an unused music room here," I continued.

"I found it a couple of weeks ago and started using it for myself." I nodded at him. "Well, since you know now, you can use it anytime you want," he continued giving a another smile. I felt my face burn and nodded.

"Thanks," I said quickly. He flashed another smile.

"I'm Daniel. Call me Dan." He introduced himself, giving out his hand for me to shake. I nervously shook his hand, and I could swear he could feel my hand shaking.

"Terra," I gave him a smile. Too wide, I guess. He must think I'm a freak.

"Nice to meet you. Which year and class are you in?" He asked me.

"Nice to meet you too. Grade 12B, you?"

"12A." I nodded at him, feeling awkward yet again. Then he picked up his guitar again and started playing it again, another tune this time. I just sat there listening to him. I saw the calm look he had and I could tell that playing guitar was his passion. I smiled just looking at him. A while passed, and I heard someone barge into the room, making me jump a little.

"Yo, Dan!" I heard another guy say. I looked at him and saw a blonde guy, his hair turning brown, at the door screaming Dan's name.

"Hey, Joel. You're done with your band practice?" Dan asked him.

"Yeah, I'm done. Let's go home now," he offered. Dan nodded and stood up, putting his guitar in his case and grabbing his backpack. 'Joel' came up to Dan and put his arm around him.

"I gotta go," he said to me with a sorry look on his face.

"Oh, its okay!" I quickly said. Dan smiled at me again. I saw 'Joel' elbowing Dan on his stomach with strange look on his face. Dan rolled his eyes.

"Terra, this is my brother, Joel. Joel, this is Terra," Dan said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you!" Joel said cheerfully and shook my hand. He looked so full of energy that I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Joel," I replied. Joel flashed a smile at me and a giggled a bit.

"Well, I'll see you around, Terra," Dan said to me. I nodded.

"Okay, see you." I waved my hand as Dan waved back to me and giving me one last smile, Joel pulling him out of the room. Soon, I was alone. I looked puzzled and can't believe that just happened to me. I met a cute boy in an unused music room. It took a while for me to absorb what just happened in my head. I shook my head quickly grabbed my backpack and headed home.

What I didn't know was my life changed since I met Daniel.

**Ta-daaaa! How do you like my fanfic guys? I'm not a pro so I'm really sorry if this part is boring! I'll promise you it'll get better as the story goes (hopefully). Comments, critics and suggestions are welcomed! And be sure to tell me what you think! If I think no one likes it then no chapter 2 :P**

**Well, star beautiful lovelies!**

**Karin xo**


	2. Coincidence much?

**"Notice Me" Chapter 2 - Coincidence much? Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

I opened the door and was welcomed by Luka. He jumped on me and licked my face happily. I giggled, stroking his head as he wagged his tail. Luka is my dog. A Siberian Husky to be exact. His fur was pure white with icy blue eyes. I've had him practically for as long as I remember, and he's always been there for me. I guess you could say he's my best buddy.

I found out my parents weren't here yet. I sighed to myself and made my way to my room with Luka tailing me from behind. I closed the door and changed into a T-shirt and shorts and threw myself on the bed. Since Dan left, I somehow can't get him out of my head. What the heck, Terra? You just met him. Why can't you get him out of your head? Its probably because no one ever approaches me first unless they want me to do something for them. Dan was probably the first. I just laid there with Luka, when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out. The door opened and Lucas came in.

Oh right, Lucas. My neighbour with blonde hair and blue eyes. Well, he's been my neighbour since I moved to Brisbane and we've always been best of friends, and I see him as a brother. I can always be honest with him, and vice versa. Too bad he doesn't go to my school so we can't hangout there. But we see each other everyday after school, whether he comes to my house or I go to his. He could come into my house anytime since he knows where we hide our spare keys. Both my parents trusts him so if there's a time when Lucas needs to come in, he can. And no, we are not dating. We've covered this with each other, that both of us won't have feelings for each other aside from brother-sister love.

"Hey, Ter," he smiled at me while closing the door behind him and taking a seat next to me, gingerly stroking Luka.

"Hey, Lucas," I mumbled with a pillow on my face making it sound like I said mmf mmmph.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked looking puzzled. I slowly shook my head, still stuffed in my pillow. "Spill it, Ter. I know there's something." I sighed and sat up knowing he wouldn't stop pestering until I tell him what's up. He knows me too well and he'll know if I lie.

"Its nothing much. Really," I confirmed to him before I started telling what happened. He nodded slowly, allowing me to continue. I took a deep breath. "Its a guy."

Lucas was still for a moment, trying to completely take in what I just said. Then he finally exclaimed, "YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND? OR WORSE, ARE YOU PREGNANT?" I jumped a little when he said that and how ridiculous it was.

"You idiot! Don't go jumping to conclusions!" I slapped Lucas' arm making Luka, who was resting on my lap, sit up.

"Sorry. Its just weird that you know a guy." I raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you like him?" He questioned. I shook my head quickly.

"No I don't!" he looked at me funny.

"Then what's the problem?" I stayed quiet for a bit, Lucas just staring at me.

"There's no problem. I just…. Its the first time I ever talked to a guy so it just feels weird." I fiddled with my fingers. Lucas raised an eyebrow at me.

"Then what am I? Chopped liver?" He said pouting. I laughed at his comment.

"Aside from you, silly," I said and ruffled his hair. He grinned, then chuckled. "And plus, I don't think I'll be seeing him often," I continued.

"Why not?" I shrugged and he just rolled his eyes. "Well, you'll never know. Maybe he's interested in you," he said winking at me, making me blush a bit. I suddenly remembered Dan and the way he smiled at me, thinking that a guy as attractive as him will be interested in me. Plain old Terra.

"Never," I said quickly.

"Never say never!" he practically screamed at my face with a huge grin. He always does that. I slapped his arm playfully and he just laughed.

"So what do you want to do? You wanna like, ask him out or something?" he asked after he finished laughing.

"Heck no, that's crazy. I just met him." I looked at Lucas who was gonna open his mouth. I quickly closed his mouth and said, "Don't you DARE start singing that song!"

He then licked my palm. I pulled my hand straight away from his mouth.

"EWWWW!" I screamed and rubbed his germs on his shirt, disinfecting my palm. He literally rolled around my bed and started laughing so hard. I just sat there and stared at him. How could I even be friends with him? Then again, his openness is what I like about him.

"Are you done?" I asked him after he laughed for 2 minutes straight. I didn't even think it was that funny. He finally sat up and wiped his tears from eyes, breathing in and out, then nodded slowly.

"I'm done talking about this," I said as I stood up from my bed, but Lucas grabbed my wrist.

"Are you angry?" he asked me looking guilty. I laughed a bit.

"I'm not angry. I have nothing else to say. I'm gonna go and take Luka for a walk now," I giggled as I ruffled his hair. He gave an 'o' and stood up.

"Well I guess I'll go back home," he said, not bothering to ask to come since he doesn't like long walks. I grabbed Luka's leash from my drawers, attached it to his collar and walked downstairs both with Lucas and Luka. I went out the door.

"I'll see you later, Lucas!" I said as I gave him a hug. He hugged me back and ruffled my hair before grinning and walking to his house. I started walking with Luka.

***

I somehow ended up at Surfer's Paradise, a popular beach here in Brisbane. I took off my shoes and walked on the sand while Luka was walking and barking happily in front of me, slightly pulling on the leash and pulling me faster. I sighed and smiled at my energetic Luka, giving his head a stroke. I walked by the shore and just felt the water on my feet. It felt relaxing actually. The sun was about to set, giving the sky a purple-orangey colour and the wind blowing my hair slightly.

I finally walked by a part that wasn't so crowded, and that's when I noticed a boy with brown hair with a guitar sitting on a bench with 4 other people, one of them a boy with blonde-turning-brown hair. No. It couldn't be. That can't be Dan. I felt my heart thumping faster. I got slightly closer and there I realized. That WAS Dan. And Joel. They were jamming out by the bench, a red haired girl, who looked really pretty, singing with a beautiful, soft voice, and the others doing harmonies which made it sound really beautiful. I stood there in awe as I watched Dan strumming the guitar, then finished with them clapping happily. I started walking, trying not to make them notice me, and that's where I was wrong.

"Hey, isn't that Terra?" I recognized Joel's voice. Oh Gosh. The last thing I want is for them to notice and thought I was stalkerish. Dan turned around, along with the other 3 people with them and I pretended not to hear what Joel had said. I kept walking.

"Hey Terra!" I heard Joel scream. I squinted my eyes. This can't be happening. I took a breath and turned around to see 5 pairs of eyes on me. Oh man. I'm nervous. Dan stood up and gave his guitar to the red-haired girl and started jogging towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hey there!" he said happily as he stood in front of me. I smiled at him.

"Hi, Dan," I said shyly. From the corner of my eye, I saw the other 4 people whispering to each other with grins of their faces.

"Looks like we meet again," he awkwardly said to me. Yeah, I thought to myself.

"What a coincidence," I said. How could I possibly meet him outside school on the same day I first met him? That's such a huge coincidence. He nodded at me.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Just jamming. You?"

"Oh you know, just doing flips and gymnastics with my dog," I joked awkwardly, thinking this 'joke' wasn't even funny at all. This is what happens when I'm nervous. But the good thing is, he actually chuckled at my failed jokes.

"I can see that," he replied while stroking Luka's head. Luckily, Luka wasn't the type of dog who goes biting people's hands when he just saw them. I saw Dan turn around to the bench he was sitting on and saw that the 4 people were practically laughing at me and Dan. Dan gave a sigh.

"God, they're getting the wrong idea. Come on, Ter. Let's clear the air," he said to me as he walked towards them, and me tailing him awkwardly following him from behind. When I got there, they just grinned at me.

"Guys, this is Terra, my FRIEND. Don't go getting the wrong idea," Dan said, putting an emphasis on the word friend. I smiled at them, and they just sat there and gave their 'oohs', half believing Dan.

"Terra, these are my siblings," he said to me. I practically just stared at him in surprised. You mean, everyone here is RELATED? Really?! I was practically mind blown there. They all laughed at my reaction.

"I'm sorry, I thought you guys were, you know, best friends," I blabbered. The red haired girl stood up.

"We get that a lot," she said. She even looked more pretty up close. And what am I? A potato. "Hi, Terra. I'm Kahlia." She gave me a hug. I hugged her back awkwardly. Yes, I know I'm really awkward.

Another girl came up to me, her hair was dark and curled and was as beautiful as her sister. And I realized she looked so much like Dan. Like a twin. "I'm Shani," she said as she hugged me.

"Are you Dan's twin?" I asked randomly, giving everyone a laugh. Why do they laugh at everything I say?! Do I sound that funny?

"No, I'm his younger sister, 4 years apart from Dan," she replied. 4 YEARS? Okay, so if Dan is 17 like me, that makes her... 13?! She looks way mature than me! I just nodded at her with my mouth open.

Another guy came up to me. His hair was dark and curly and he had such a sweet face.

"Nathan," he said simply while taking my hand and giving it a shake.

"And I'm Joel!" Joel screamed happily in front of me, pushing Nathan aside.

"She knows you already!" Dan exclaimed giving Joel a slap on the arm. I just laughed along with the others. Wow. I had no idea Dan had such a huge family. If you see them, you'll never even get a thought that they were all siblings. Not to mention they're really kind. I seriously never had this conversation with this much people. I noticed that Nathan was staring at Luka.

"Is he your dog?" he asked me and I nodded.

"His name is Luka," I replied to him. Nathan just stood there looking at me with sparkles in his eyes.

"Can I play with him?" he begged. I giggled and nodded giving the leash to Nathan, letting him play with Luka. He grabbed the leash and ran with Luka happily.

"He's always been a sucker for animals," Kahlia said to me. I nodded and chuckled a bit.

"So, Terra. Do you play any musical instruments?" Shani asked me.

"I play violin." They stared at me, and I began to think if I said something wrong.

"That's so awesome! You see, we're a family who loves music. We each play different instruments and..." Kahlia continued on how everyone knew how to play an instrument, and they started playing together. Sooner, they formed a band. It was Freak Morice, but then they changed it to The Fergies since it describes them together as a band.

"How'd you get the name Freak Morice?" I thought that was an awesome name. Unique, yet special.

"Dan, how did we get our name?" Joel punched Dan's arm playfully. Dan looked like he didn't want to but Joel kept pestering until he sighed.

"Shut up, Maurice! You're insulting the freaks!" Dan said in a really goofy voice which made me laugh out loud. Joel, Kahlia and Shani were practically laughing so hard.

"You can check out our covers on youtube, the username is still freakmorice," Joel said to me and I nodded. I heard how beautifully Kahlia sang and I just couldn't wait to see.

"I'm gonna go buy some ice-cream," Joel said, pulling Dan along with him. Dan just groaned with an annoyed face, which made me laugh. As soon as they were gone, Kahlia and Shani stared at me with a huge grin on their face.

"What?" I questioned.

"Do you like Dan?" Kahlia asked openly making me blush and more nervous than I already am.

"No!" I quickly said.

"That's not how I see it," Shani said raising both her eyebrows. I shook my head.

"I just met him today," I replied which made Kahlia and Shani gasped.

"Really? I thought you guys knew each other for some time!" Kahlia exclaimed.

"No! Just today. Literally a few hours ago. I swear," I said assuring them. They both raised their eyebrows at me.

"So you just met him today, and it just so happens that you guys see each other later on the same day. Interesting." Kahlia and Shani looked at each other grinning.

"Dan's single, by the way. You have a chance with him," Shani said making me gag and blush even harder. They both laughed at me.

"I like you, Terra. You're so funny!" Shani said to me. Kahlia nodded in agreement and I gave her an awkward smile. Soon after that, Dan, Nathan and Joel came back with ice-creams in their hands. They each gave us one. Dan handed one to me but I just shook my head. It doesn't feel right, I don't want to take their money.

"Take it. My treat," he said to me with a smile. I was charmed by his smile. Its really one of his best points. I took the ice-cream from him.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he sat down next to Joel. We all just sat there eating ice-cream and talking like we've known each other for a long time. I really like Dan's family. They were all so nice. They gave me more kindness than anyone in my class has ever given me. They talked to me. They included me in their conversation. I truly felt accepted. When was the last time I felt like this? Just an ordinary conversation with no one asking me favors.

Time passed quickly, and the sun was completely set. The beach was dark, only lit up by a couple of street lights, but there were still some people.

"Well, let's go home guys. Its getting dark." Kahlia stood up. We all nodded in agreement. Nathan gave Luka back to me sadly, saying goodbye and stroking his fur while Luka licked his face and barked. The others also stroked Luka. Kahlia and Shani gave me a hug.

"See you soon, Terra! We'll hangout soon, right?" Shani asked. I smiled and nodded quickly. No one ever asked me to hangout with them. Kahlia gave me a quick hug and also said goodbye.

"Later, Ter!" Joel lifted up his hand, signing me to give him a high-five. I giggled and gave him the high-five he wanted. Same goes for Nathan.

"Guys, I'm gonna walk Terra home. Its getting really dark," Dan suddenly said. My eyes widened hearing him say that. The others formed huge grins on their faces.

"No, Dan. You don't need to! I'll be fine! I have Luka with me!" I said quickly.

"Just let Dan take you home, Terra!" Joel said, the others nodding in agreement.

"But-"

"Its dangerous for you to walk at this hour. Its okay," Dan said. He looked like he wasn't forced to do it. I looked down and nodded shyly. The others clapped happily.

"Alright! Bye Terra!" They exclaimed and we parted ways.

I walked with Dan really awkwardly. Only the sounds of Luka trotting and our own footsteps. I didn't know what to say to him, and I was really nervous, and my thumping heart didn't help either. If it wasn't dark, I'm sure Dan could see my boiling face.

"So, what did Kahlia and Shani say to you?" Dan asked, breaking the silence between him and I. I blushed harder when I remembered what Kahlia and Shani said.

"Nothing special," I replied quickly.

"Really? It wasn't anything weird right?" he asked again. I shook my head vigorously. It wasn't weird, it was just... embarrassing?

"They're really nice. All of them. I can tell they mean a lot to you," I said while smiling. I saw him smile back.

"They may be my siblings, but they're also my bestfriends. I don't know what I'd do without them," he said looking up. His face truly showed that he loved his family so much. I smiled at him. It was just one day I met him, and I feel like I want to know more about him. His likes, dislikes, interests, everything. Is this weird? Possibly. It felt quick, and we already arrived on front of my house.

"Well, we're here," Dan said to me. I gave him a sad smile, sad that I have to part with him now.

"It looks like Shani and Kahlia likes you. They'll probably ask you to hangout soon," he said to me again.

"Can't wait," I said with a huge grin.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Terra." Dan walked away and turned around, giving me one last smile and wave. I waved back and I stared until he was completely gone.

Was this real life? Did Dan just seriously walked me home? Did I meet his family? I couldn't believe this. One day, no, a few hours after I met Dan, I got 4 more friends. And the statement Kahlia said.

"So you just met him today, and it just so happens that you guys see each other again later on the same day."

Could that really be a coincidence? Or was it... No. Don't get your hopes up Terra. He doesn't even like you. I shook my head, leading Luka inside the house and closing the door behind me.

**Yeaaaah chapter 2 is done! Its quite long compared to the first one. Alright, I know there are some really unfunny jokes. I'm sorry, I'm really not a humorous person T_T Well, I hoped you like this! Comments, critics, suggestions, feedback are all welcomed! Chapter 3 coming reaaal soon!**

**Well thanks for reading! See you soon!**

**Karin xo**


	3. You Don't Have To Do It Alone

**"Notice Me" Chapter 3 - You Don't Have To Do It Alone. Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

"Alright, everyone. I have a meeting, so give your notebooks to Terra after you finish your work," Mr Fraser said as the last period was ending. I froze a bit. Why is it always me? There's other people as well. It was the end of the day and I really want to go home. But that can't happen, can it? I smiled a bit and nodded. I am the student council for our class, so I guess I should be responsible. As soon as Mr Fraser left, everyone started to crowd around my table.

"Terra, I have no clue what to do! Can I just copy yours quickly?" one of them said, the others nodding vigorously. I gave a half-smile and handed my notebook, which they snatched and copied whatever was on my notebook. I gave a sigh. Why can't I just say no? I guess I'm just scared of being hated. All I wanted was to fit in.

Heather came up to me and gave me her notebook, which she didn't copy from me. She gave me a smile.

"Do you want me to help?" she offered me kindly. I was surprised. No one ever asked to help me. Not once. But I shook my head. It was my job, not hers. I didn't want to drag her into my mess.

"No, thank you. I can do it myself," I answered her with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked me again, not trusting what I said.

"Yeah." I gave her another smile. She looked at me, then slowly nodded.

"Alright. If you need any help, just come and tell me okay?" another smile flashed on her face. I never knew Heather was so kind.

"Okay. Thank you," I said. She nodded, 3 PM and the bell rang. Its the end of the day.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Terra," Heather said to me again, as she waved at me and took her leave. I smiled again. At least there's someone who's kind and talks to me. I stood up and practically the whole class started crowding me, putting their notebooks roughly in my hand, shoving me as I almost fell. They rushed out and left me there. I sighed. I haven't even packed my bag yet. I shrugged and I grabbed the remaining notebooks that were left on the tables and walked towards the staff room. The piled notebooks on my hands were really heavy and so tall that I can't even see where I'm going. Students coming out of their classrooms with their friends, chatting happily while planning where to go after this. I wished I could do that..

I walked up the stairs and walked in the hallway. I caught a glimpse of a boy running towards me, giggling and laughing happily with a backpack in his hand. I thought I recognized that bag. He barely missed me and ran so fast, and I turned around to see who it was.

"Chris! Give back my bag!" another boy screamed behind him and I turned back to the front. The boy crashed into me, making me drop the notebooks on the floor and I stumbled backwards, landing on my bottom. I squinted in pain as I rubbed my legs.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" The boy said to me in a panicky tone, feeling really guilty. I opened my eyes and saw who it was who crashed into me.

"Terra?" he asked in surprised. It was Dan. My heart started thumping crazily as I felt my face burn.

"Terra, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he stood up and extended his hand, helping me up. I grabbed his hand nervously and stood up, cleaning the dirt off my uniform.

"I'm fine," I said to him as I knelt down to pick up the scattered notebooks on the floor. He quickly knelt down and started helping me pick up the notebooks.

"Really, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was too busy chasing my friend who ran with my bag and didn't notice you," he said again. Well that just concludes that I'm basically invisible. I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault. It was me who was daydreaming and not paying attention. Oh, and you don't have to help." I tried grabbing the books from his hands, but he pulled away and shook his head.

"I feel horrible. Let me help you, okay?" he flashed a smile at me, making me blush a bit. I looked at the floor and nodded slightly as I picked up the last book and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, carrying more notebooks than me.

"Staff room," I answered.

"Alone? With this many books?" he questioned confusingly. I nodded slowly.

"I'm the student council," I said simply.

"Doesn't mean you have to do it alone," he said. Which made me think a bit. He is right. When I didn't answer him, he continued, "Well, I'll help you. Let's go."

"But what about your bag?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. I feel like its always him who's helping me.

"It's alright, I can get it later." He walked off towards the staff room, me awkwardly jogging to keep up with him. As I walked beside him, neither of us talked. I had no idea what to say. I glanced over at him, his eyes looking straight ahead. I wasn't wrong when I said he was attractive. He definitely was. He glanced back at me, I blushed harder and turned away from him, looking at my feet trying to hide my burning face. He chuckled a bit.

"It seems like I always run into you at the weirdest times," he suddenly said. I looked at him. "Well, except now. I literally ran into you." He gave another laugh, which made me giggle.

"I know right. It's so weird," I replied. He nodded.

"Its just weird how before yesterday I never actually run into you or see you," he continued. What he said made me more nervous. It was true. I felt my face going red and my heart thumping faster than it already is. I just gave him a nod, staring at my feet. He glanced over at me, waiting for a reply. Since I didn't answer, he dropped the topic. We arrived at the staff room and put the books on Mr Fraser's desk, and headed out.

"Um, thanks for helping," I said shyly.

"No problem," he replied. I smiled at him.

"Are you going home now?" I blurted out. I had no idea why I asked him that. Stupid Terra! What the heck? He'll think you're a stalker, idiot!

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Joel, Nathan and Shani to finish club activities. Again," he answered.

"Where are you going now?" I asked stupidly. AGAIN. Now he must really think I'm a freak. Oh God. Why am I even asking him? Its as if I'm stalling so I can be with him longer.

"My secret base," he said as he stuck out his tongue. I knew he meant the unused music room. I chuckled a bit at how he was 'trying' to be secretive. "You can go home, though. I'll walk you to the gates. Where's your bag?" I shook my head vigorously.

"Can I… Come with you?" I asked suddenly. He was surprised at this, and so was I. The words poured out of my mouth just like that without me thinking.

"Oh, I mean as thanks for helping me out! I can stay with you until they finish so you won't be lonely. But if you don't want me to I'll go and run away now. But I still want to repay-" I blabbered out non-stop until Dan held up a hand.

"Whoa there. Slow down, Ter. Of course you can come with me. Some company other than my guitar would be nice." He smiled at me, letting me come with him. I let out a huge grin.

"Are you sure though? It'll take a while. Like a few hours," he questioned me. I nodded quickly.

"Its completely fine. It wouldn't feel good if you're the only who helps me," I said again.

"Alright. Thanks." He smiled revealing his teeth. I notice that he had a gap between his teeth, but it made him look more cuter for some reason.

"I'll just quickly go get my bag from my class," I said quickly as I turned around and walked to my class.

"Meet me in the music room, okay!" he shouted at my direction. I smiled and nodded, and practically ran to the classroom. I stuffed my pencil case and my books in my bag and went to my locker to grab a few more books, then made my way to the secret base.

***

"Wow, someone was quick." Dan laughed as I huffed and tried to catch my breath, taking a seat in front of him. I couldn't tell him that I ran as fast as I could just to get here. I smiled a bit, still breathing heavily. I caught sight of his backpack, which I assumed he got it back from his friend.

"I see you got your bag back," I chuckled as I said this.

"Yeah. I trapped him to get it back," he laughed. I didn't ask how Dan trapped his friend. Probably how Dans usually trap people. I guess? He grabbed his guitar from the case.

"Any request?" he asked me. I thought for a bit. A song that could be played on guitar.

"Fall by Justin Bieber!" I squealed, giving him a bit of a shock. Oh no. My fangirl side is now revealed to him. I was actually a huge fan of Justin Bieber, but I didn't want to show it in front of people. I quickly stuffed my face in my hands, hiding my flushed face. Dan laughed.

"I love that song, too," he smiled at me as he tuned his guitar. I waited as he tuned, and he strummed his guitar, playing the intro of Fall.

"Let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy," he sang. I was surprised at how beautiful his voice actually was. Sure I checked them out on youtube, but it was mostly of him doing harmonies (which sounded absolutely amazing). I never thought that his voice alone was beautiful.

"He fell in love with his best friend, when she's around he feels nothing but joy." He sang while staring straight into me, flipping his hair up and giving me smiles every now and then.

"She was already broken and it made her blind, but she can never believe in love would ever treat her right." I found myself singing along with him. I knew I had no talent in singing, but I can't help it. I loved this song, and he played it beautifully. How can I not sing along?

"Who's gonna make you fall in love?" He sang, strumming each note perfectly. "I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart."

"Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love. But you can't fly unless you let yourself fall," I continued.

"I will catch you if you fall…." This feels really weird. It feels like I'm melting and at the same time, I'm feeling all jumpy on the inside. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest and I feel weak on my knees (even though I'm sitting down). It's weird, but its not a bad weird. Its a good weird. A really, really, REALLY good weird.

"…..but you can't fly unless you let ya, let yourself fall," he and I sang as strummed the last note of the song. I just sat there looking really nervous and of course, my face was red to the maximum. He was also staring at me. I didn't dare to look at his face. Why am I feeling this way? He wasn't even singing the song for me. He probably had someone else in his mind as he sang. But I couldn't just stay quiet like this. I clapped my hands, giving a huge smile.

"That was beyond beautiful," I said truthfully. He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, his face blushing a little.

"It wasn't that good," he said. I shook my head quickly.

"No, that was amazing, Dan. Your voice is beautiful as well." It looked like his face was blushing a little harder, but he covered it up by looking elsewhere.

"Thanks. You were great yourself," he smiled. I made a face.

"Dude, I sound like a dying cat when I sing. I'm nothing compared to you," I said, and he laughed at the weird analogy I used to describe my singing voice. I pouted as I watched him laugh. He probably thought it was true.

"No, I swear you don't sound like a dying cat. Trust me, I know what a dying cat sounds like," he said as he finished laughing. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you even listen to a dying cat? That's just sad."

"That's what I do in my free time." I burst out into laughter hearing this. It sounded like he had no life. He laughed along with me, not stopping for about a minute.

"Oh my God, Dan. You're such a dork," I said as giggles still slipped out of my mouth. He stuck out his tongue at me.

"I'm a dork and proud," he said proudly, making me laugh again.

"When was the last time I laughed like this?" I chuckled. His laugh faded and he stared at me. I stared back looking puzzled.

"What do you mean? Don't you laugh with your friends?" he asked me and I froze. What should I say? Should I tell him the truth?

"Uhh.. I don't exactly… have friends. At least not at this school," I told him truthfully and his eyes widened. I gripped my own hand, shaking nervously and waited for his respond.

"Does this have anything to do with you being the student council?" he asked again. I shook my head slowly, but not saying a word. It actually doesn't have anything to do with it, but I sort of volunteered myself to be student council cause no one else would, and to be noticed once in a while. Before, no one ever talked to me, and I was too socially awkward to talk to anyone. But now, everyone depended on me. Too dependent actually. They dump their useless tasks on me, leaving me to clean it all up.

I was actually shaking, and I felt a lump in my throat. I was on the verge of crying. No, Terra. Not in front of Dan. This is what you wanted. You want attention, now you got attention. What more can you want? Dan saw my pale face and he was panicking. Seeing a girl on the verge of breaking down. He didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he apologized. He looked terribly guilty and looked like he regretted asking. I shook my head quickly, but not saying anything.

"Well, we're friends right?" he said smiling. I just stared at him in surprise. "Oh what? So I'm the only one thinking we're friends?" he pouted. I chuckled a bit and shook my head. He smiled again.

"Well, since we're friends, you don't need to do everything alone. If you need help just come and ask me. I'll be happy to help you with whatever I can. And don't forget, Kahlia, Shani, Nathan and Joel are also your friends. So don't ever hesitate to ask us," he said to me seriously with a smile on his face, making my face blush. The lump in my throat is gone, and the feeling of relief spread throughout my mind. I don't know why, his words just made me smile. And he actually cheered me up. I smiled back at him.

"Thank you so much," I managed to squeak out. He smiled.

"You're very welcome," he sighed in relief, looking glad that I was better. I can't believe someone actually cared for me. Like I said, he gave me more kindness than anyone in my class has ever given me. And I just knew him yesterday. He was really something. Then, he picked up his guitar again.

"So, next song?"

***

"DANIEEEEEEEEEEL!" Joel and Nathan shouted as they barged through the door making Dan and I jump in shock. Shani followed from behind, shaking her head.

"Is it really necessary to shout?" Dan asked while rubbing his ear. I chuckled. Joel, Nathan and Shani noticed me.

"TERRA!" they shouted, completely ignoring Dan and attacking me into a bear hug. I was not expecting this at all, but I clearly wasn't upset about this.

"Wow, I sure didn't know that I had invisibility powers," he said and made a face at his siblings. We all laughed at his comment.

"Don't worry, Danny-bear. We love you, too." Joel gave his brother a hug while ruffling his hair. Dan had a straight look on his face, but then cracked a smile.

"Terra, you were with Dan this whole time?" Shani asked me, her face grinning practically from ear-to-ear. I blushed.

"Yeah," I said shyly, looking down as I fiddled with my fingers. Shani squealed happily as she heard this, while Nathan and Joel nudged Dan on the ribs, laughing cheekily.

"He helped me earlier, so I stayed here with him until you guys finish. You know, to repay him for helping me," I blabbered. Joel, Nathan and Shani were exchanging cheeky looks as they grinned.

"Guys, its true. Don't get the wrong idea," Dan sighed. They just nodded but I don't even think they heard believed him.

"Well, let's go home. We'll drop Terra at her house as well," Nathan said. I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"No guys! I can go home myself. My house isn't far from here so I can just walk," I said quickly.

"We insist!" the four of them said and stared at me. It looks like they're not taking no for an answer.

"Fine, but this is the first and last time you guys are taking me home. You get it?" I said. They cheered happily and seemed like they didn't hear the last part.

"Come on!" Shani grabbed my hand and pulled me off my chair. Me almost losing my balance. She pulled me out of the door.

"Hurry up, slow pokes!" Shani shouted to the boys, who were busy giggling at Dan who was putting his guitar in his case and hurried outside. We walked through the hallway, talking and laughing at each other. At the gates, a car was already waiting up front. The driver's window opened, revealing Kahlia.

"Terra! Hi there!" She said waving at me. I smiled and waved back. Dan sat on the passenger seat, while me and Shani climbed at the back, with Joel and Nathan squeezing in. Joel jumped to the backseat while Nathan took his place besides Shani, making her in the middle.

"We're taking Terra home first," Dan said to Kahlia as she started the engine and started driving.

"Nah, we're just gonna kidnap her and take her to our house," she said cheekily. The others nodded in agreement and I felt embarrassed for some reason.

"But-" I trailed off.

"I'm just joking," Kahlia continued, looking at me through the rear-view mirror. "But you're still gonna come soon. Promise?" she continued. The others stared at me, waiting for my answer. I smiled.

"Promise," I said with a smile. They all fist pumped and the car was filled with 'yeahs'. I giggled looking at this family. They were all so full of energy and I couldn't help but smile.

"Terra, I need your number! We're still gonna hangout right?" Shani asked hopefully.

"Of course," I said flashing a smile. I told her my number and she missed-called me and I saved her number. It was my first time saving a friend's number, other than Lucas of course.

"Thanks!" she said and she moved closer to me. "I'll be sure to give it to Dan as well," she whispered to me making me blush hard and embarrassed. Shani laughed in satisfaction. Kahlia also laughed, which means she understood what Shani said to me. The boys just looked at their sisters who were laughing crazily.

"What's so funny?" Joel asked confusingly.

"Nothing," Kahlia and Shani answered at the same time. The boys rolled their eyes. After giving directions, Kahlia pulled up in front of my house. I got off the car.

"Thank you so much for dropping me off," I said as I bowed my head slightly.

"No need to be so formal," Kahlia answered. I smiled a bit.

"Bye, Terra!" They all shouted in sync, waving their hands energetically. I smiled and waved back at them. I saw Dan giving me a smile before they drove off, leaving me there. Lucas soon came out of his house, running towards me. I can tell he looked out his window and saw me getting off a car. A car that he doesn't recognize. And that doesn't happen to me very often. I could see he was really curious and his smile was as wide as mine.

"Details. Now," he said without any greeting. I laughed and pulled him inside my house, ready to tell him every detail that happened to me in one day.

**Yeaaay chapter 3's done! Wrote this in 2 days :) I'm sorry if this chapter was boring or too cheesy And of course, there are some failed jokes there that's not even funny. Sorry about that, I know I'm really unfunny! And sorry if there's any typos or grammar or stuff like that. I didn't re-read it hehe. And also, I don't know if Kahlia can drive or not, but just pretend she can in this story :DDD Oh and the song they sang. They sang the WHOLE song, not just part of it. I just didn't write every little detail xD Comments, critics, suggestions, feedbacks are all welcomed! Please tell me what you think of this!**

**Well, that's all guys. See you soon! Stay beautiful! **

**Karin xo**


	4. Saturday Night

**"Notice Me" Chapter 4 - Saturday Night. Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

I gave a sigh and stretched my arm back. I've been sitting in front of my Mac Book for who knows how long doing my power points and essays. Well, a 'group' power point to be exact. I bottom was getting really sore. It was Saturday and here I am doing stupid power points about why the sea is salty. Oh, and it's been a week since I met Dan and his siblings. I smiled. My days have gotten slightly better. Dan was always saying hi to me whenever he sees me. We still like to go our secret base every now and then, laughing and talking about random stuff. As well as Joel, Shani and Nathan. Sometimes, Joel even comes to the senior classrooms and pulls me to join them for lunch. Heather's been talking to me as well. Greeting me, helping me with stuff even though I refused her help. Certainly, I'm having more fun at school, something I never thought I would do. But the thing about the class always dumping their work on me still happens too, of course. But nonetheless, my school days have been happier lately.

Well, back to reality. It was kind of quiet even though my parents are here. I couldn't hear anything downstairs. Since its so quiet, I plugged my iPod to some speakers, put it on shuffle and started playing music.

I remember when we broke the first time

Taylor Swift's 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' started filling my room. I tapped my fingers in the beat of the song. Soon, it was more than my fingers moving to the beat and I couldn't hold myself. Stuff this power point, Imma go dance now, I said to myself and stood up grabbing my hairbrush.

"WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" I sang into my brush, dancing crazily around my room to the song. What? It's what I do when I'm bored. Just because I'm quiet, doesn't mean I don't dance randomly. I'm still human.

"I USED TO THINK, THAT WE WERE FOREVER EVER AND I USED TO SAY NEVER SAY NEVEEEEER!" I don't call this singing actually. I call this screaming-into-my-brush-like-a-mental-person. But who cares! I'm having a blast!

"We are never ever getting back together. Like ever. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed the 'No' so hard, I could swear that my neighbours could hear me. Not that I care. I danced around my room doing the awkward Terra dance while singing loudly. The song finally finished, and the next song came up.

Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off

JUSTIN BIEBER! My jam! I danced in hyped as I sang along. My iPod is being nice to me. Songs that I like are actually playing.

"CAUSE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL I NEED IS BEAUTY AND A BEAT, WHO CAN MAKE MY LIFE COMPLEEEEEETE!" I screamed on the floor into my brush and stood up to some more awkward dancing. I felt so restless. After 3 minutes of more awkward dancing, the song finished and the next song played.

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya, come on and let me sneak you out

Live While We're Young! That's exactly what I'm doing right now!

"LET'S GO CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY TILL WE SEE THE SUN!" I sang and did this really weird dance again.

"TONIGHT LET'S GET SOME AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!" That line sounded really wrong, but oh well. I danced some more and the song ended. And guess what's next. Gangnam Style!

Eeeeeeey sexy lady!

"Op op op op, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" I sang as I put my hands in front of me and did the jump-like-you're-on-a-horse dance. I did the lasso with with my hands in the air and danced like a crazy person. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a person. He was holding out a phone, holding his laugh. I stopped in shock to see who it was at my door.

"Lucas?!" I screamed as I stopped the song. Lucas finally burst out laughing and fell to the floor, holding his stomach. I stood there with my mouth hanging to the floor, looking at Lucas laughing at me. My face burned. Yes, Lucas is my bestfriend. Yes, I love him. Yes, he knows everything about me. But I never actually danced crazily like that in front of him. Well maybe I have, but still! After what it felt like forever, Lucas finally sobered up a little, wiping the tear in his eyes as he sat down on my floor.

"Oh.. my God.. Terra…. You should've seen yourself," I managed to squeak out in between his giggles. I pouted.

"Why didn't you knock?! You can't just barge into a girl's room like that!" I screamed at him. He laughed even harder.

"I did, Ter. Like a million times. So I just let myself in. And what did I find? You dancing and screaming like a maniac on a Saturday. Talk about forever alone." He burst out laughing again and I slapped him in the arm.

"I was bored and tired! I've been sitting in front of my laptop for who knows how long and I just took a break," I defended myself. He didn't answer me, just kept laughing.

"How long have you been there anyway?!" I asked him.

"Like at the end of Never Ever Getting Back Together. I called you but you were so into it you didn't answer, so I decided to have a little fun." He pulled out his phone. My mouth hung again. He's been there for that long. Why hadn't I noticed?

"You show that to anyone and I swear I'll haunt your dreams," I said to him. He looked at me, then grinned and laughed again. I pouted, but soon joined him laughing. It was silly I guess. I would have laughed and recorded if I ever saw Lucas like that.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked him after about 3 whole minutes of laughing. He gained composure of himself and started collecting some air.

"I was just gonna take you out for a movie," he told me. I shook my head.

"I can't. I've got work to do," I said to him as I eyed my Mac Book.

"Oh please, its not even your work," Lucas said to me. I just nodded slowly.

"I have responsibilities. I can't let them down." Lucas grabbed my hands as he slowly squeezed it.

"You'll be letting yourself down, love. Loosen up a bit and come with me. Besides, its Saturday. Don't just stay at home and dance like a freak," he chuckled a bit. After thinking, I gave him a slight smile.

"Okay," I said softly. Lucas gave me a huge grin and hugged me.

"We'll have fun. I'll get your mind off work," he said as he stood up. "Go get ready. I'll wait downstairs." He soon disappeared behind my door.

I sighed. He was right. I'm still young and I shouldn't be thinking about homework. It was Saturday. I should loosen up. I smiled. Lucas always knows what to say. I stood up. I changed my clothes and did my hair: terra_saturday_outting/set?id=63394483#stream_box

I don't wear make-up and heels, by the way. I find it unnessecary and heels just kills my legs. I put my phone and wallet into my bag and skipped downstairs happily, finding Lucas and my parents talking.

"Let's go, Lucas," I said to him as he looked at me and smiled. I went to my parents, giving them both hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"You need money, dear?" Dad asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I got some," I said to him quickly.

"Not that you'll be using any," Lucas muttered under his breath. I slapped his arm lightly.

"You are so not paying for anything, Evans," I rolled my eyes as I pulled a grinning Lucas out to my front door.

"Be careful, Terra!" Mom called out and waved. I smiled and nodded, waving back. Lucas put his arm my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist. It was normal to be doing this considering how close we are.

"You look great, by the way," Lucas said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think so, but thanks anyway." He gave a chuckle as he called a taxi since neither of us weren't old enough to have a driver's license. Lucas slipped into the passenger seat and I went to the backseat as we made our way to the mall.

***

"No, Lucas! I said no!" I exclaimed at Lucas as he took out his wallet and pulled out a few dollars. He ignored me and gave the money to the cashier. She smiled and took it as she gave us two tickets to see 'Brave'. She gave him the change and we walked towards to snack bar. Lucas laughed seeing me pouting.

"What's wrong, Ter?" he asked as if nothing happened. I gave him a look.

"I didn't want you to pay. I'm not a kid. I can pay for myself," I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. He chuckled and put his arm around me.

"I know, I just wanted to. I have to make the best of it before you get a boyfriend. I can't do this when you get one," he said as he pinched my cheek, making me pout again.

"Sure you can. We're bestfriends," I said.

"And that's exactly what your boyfriend's gonna think when he sees me holding hands with you," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not even gonna get one," I sighed. Lucas gave me a look.

"Suuuuure," he said, pulling the 'u' sound. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not."

"Dan," he said in between fake coughs he made. I blushed and turned away from him.

"Me and Dan are never gonna date," I said looking away from him.

"See, you're shy. You like him," he said teasingly making me stiff up a bit.

"I don't!" I exclaimed.

"If you don't then why are you getting worked up? And plus, you're blushing," he laughed as I put my hands on my burning face.

"Shut up," I just said. Lucas gave another chuckle and we stood in front of the counter.

"I'm buying," I quickly said to him.

"No," he answered, pulling out his wallet again. I quickly snatched his wallet from him.

"Give that back, Ter!" He said as he tried reaching for his wallet in my hands, which I pulled further from him.

"Heck no, I'm buying the popcorn." I pulled out my own wallet.

"Terra, I swear. Put your wallet away," Lucas gave me a warning. I ignored him.

"One large popcorn, a medium coke and iced lemon tea, please," I said to the cashier.

"Terra!" Lucas tried grabbing my money but failed miserably as I stomped on his foot. He yelped in pain and gave me a look. I stuck my tongue at him.

"That'll be $23 please," the cashier said and I gave her $25, ignoring every word that came out of Lucas's mouth. She smiled and took the money as she went to get out orders. Lucas looked pissed.

"What's wrong, LuLu?" I laughed as I ruffled his hair. He ignored me and muttered words under his breath. Soon, the cashier came back and gave me a big tub of buttered popcorn and 2 medium drinks.

"Keep the change," I smiled as I took the popcorn and drinks, handing one to Lucas, who took it and sipped the coke. We walked to the sofas to wait for our movie, which was starting in about 15 minutes. Lucas still looked really cranky.

"That's the last time you'll be paying for anything," he said and I laughed.

"Yes, Lu-boo." I gave him a pinch on the cheek, and finally he started to smile. I felt a vibrate in my pocket. I took out my iPhone to see who texted me.

From: Shani  
Terra! Are you free? Me and the others are about to go out! Wanna come with? :) 333

I smiled at the text. But I really can't. I'm with Lucas now.

To: Shani  
Hey Shani. I'm really sorry, I'm with a friend at a mall right now :( Next time maybe? 3

"Who is it?" Lucas asked curiously, peering into my phone.

"Shani. She asked me to hangout with her and the others," I smiled, thinking that no one has ever asked me to hangout with them. Well, except Lucas of course. I looked at him and saw his smile fading.

"Are you going?" He asked, looking slightly sad. I shook my head.

"I'm hanging out with you now," I smiled at him. His face brightened up again.

"Aw, you shouldn't have, Ter," he said slyly, pretending to blush. I laughed. Another text came through.

From: Shani  
Which mall are you at?

I replied straight away.

To: Shani  
Westfield Helensvale, why?

From: Shani  
Awesome! We're going there too! Wanna meet up? Dan's dying to see you :P 33

I blushed at the last part. Lucas took my phone and read it, then grinned at me.

"Should I…?" I asked Lucas in doubt.

"Of course you can." Lucas smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?" I shook his hand and he gave a chuckle.

"I'm sure. I'd love to meet them, too," he said. I gave a huge grin and crushed Lucas in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much! You'll love them!" I quickly grabbed my phone and replied to Shani.

To: Shani  
Sure thing! I'll see you soon! :) xo

From: Shani  
Okay! On our way! See you then! 333

I put my phone away and walked in the studio with Lucas and sat in our seat. My heart started to pound. I'm gonna see Dan. On a weekend. On Saturday night. Could this day get any better?

***

"That was so awesome!" I grinned as we walked out of the studio after watching the amazing 'Brave'.

"I know right!" Lucas nodded agreeing. I looped my hand through Lucas's happily.

"I want ice-cream," I pouted.

"Ter, you just ate like half of the popcorn. You're still hungry?" Lucas asked looking puzzled.

"That's popcorn! I want ice-cream now!" I whined as I shook Lucas's arm. Lucas gave a sigh.

"Fine. Nothing can get between you and ice-cream now," he chuckled and I cheered. I pulled him towards Baskin Robbins and ordered one scoop of cookies and cream on a cone, while Lucas bought some mint chocolate chip in a cup. He payed for it after arguing with me and we walked towards a game shop, me looping his arms. Lucas has always been a gamer, and he wanted to buy new ones even though he has like millions. We walked to EB Games and he showed me a bunch of games.

"TERRA!" Someone jumped on my back as I startling me, almost dropping my beloved ice-cream. I turned around to see a grinning Kahlia and Shani, but no sign of the boys.

"Hi guys!" I waved as they pulled me in for a hug. Poor Lucas was just standing there, feeling awkward.

"Guys, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is Kahlia and Shani," I introduced them to one another. They shook hands.

"So this is the famous Lucas," Kahlia grinned making Lucas shy. I should have told him that I told Kahlia and Shani about him. I looked around to look for the boys, but they're nowhere to be found. Shani giggled.

"If you're looking for Dan, he's at the arcade with Joel and Nat," Shani said as if reading my mind. I blushed and slowly nodded. They all laughed.

"Come on, let's go to them now," Kahlia said as we walked towards the arcade. I had my armed linked with Lucas and the other with Kahlia with Shani next to her. We finally got to the arcade and started looking around. I spotted Dan and Joel playing air hockey. We rushed over to them and saw they were completely into the game with Nathan being the referee. Joel saw me and gave a huge grin. I could see he and Dan's points are a tie.

"Dan, Terra's here!" Joel exclaimed. Dan quickly looked up and saw me with a surprised face.

"POW!" Joel screamed hitting the puck as hard as he can and went inside Dan's goal.

"YEEAAAH! I win!" Joel rushed to pull me into a hug and put his arm around my shoulder.

"That was so unfair. I got distracted," Dan pouted looking crossed as we all laughed.

"Yeah, distracted by Terra," Nathan teased. I blushed and looked away from Dan, who was also feeling awkward. Joel let go of me, and I introduced them to Lucas. They became friends instantly, of course. Boys are so easy. Joel suddenly pulled Dan and walked towards the dancing game. I swear I knew where this was going. I tried holding my laugh.

"Joel, you are so not picking a song," Dan warned him.

"Too late," Joel said as he clicked on Gangnam Style. Lucas was biting his lips, holding himself from laughing. I nudged him on the ribs and shot him a death glare. He just grinned in reply. The song started playing, and I noticed Kahlia had her phone out to record.

"This is so going on keek," she grinned cheekily. Joel and Dan started to dance, keeping up with the person on the screen. I laughed out loud seeing them dance awkwardly. When it finally came to the chorus, I just couldn't. It was the funniest thing I ever saw them do. More people came to watch and some of them even recognized them as The Fergies on youtube and started taking pictures. The way Dan and Joel did the horse and lasso dance. I completely lost it, laughing so hard I could swear the people in China could hear me.

After the song finished, Dan won by a few points and he stepped off the 'stage'. He looked embarrassed but he was smiling. They all hugged their some of their fans and took pictures with them. Lucas gave a puzzled look, and I told him that they were semi-youtube famous. I gave an 'oh' and we all walked towards the McDonalds. Dan came up beside me, and Lucas, being the teaser he is, left me alone with him as he walked in front to talk to the others.

"Were we disturbing you from your date?" Dan asked, his face filled with doubt. I shook my head vigorously.

"Its not even a date. Lucas is my bestfriend, not boyfriend. I mean look at him," I eyed Lucas. I saw him doing the Gangnam Style dance to show Joel that he was better at dancing than. People were glancing at him, trying to avoid him. Dan and I laughed. "I can't even see him as a boyfriend."

"I see, that's great then," he practically whispered the last bit, but I heard it. I looked up to him.

"What'd you say?" I asked him. He looked surprised and he….. Blushed?

"Huh? What? Nothing! I didn't say anything!" he babbled, sounding really nervous. I gave him a look and he just grinned shyly. I smiled a bit and shrugged. I probably heard it wrong.

"Come on, love birds! Hurry up!" Shani called out to us. We looked at each other, then looked away blushing and walked faster. We got to McDonalds and lined up to get our food. After that, we settled in the corner, munching our food. Joel and Lucas were having an eating competition and they were stuffing their faces with food. I sat there in awe, seeing them howling their food like that. I rolled my eyes seeing the two pigs eating.

"I WIN!" They both shouted with mouth filled with food. They glared at each other.

"No, I win!" they said together again.

"No! I WON!" they said again. We laughed my head off looking at them arguing over who won. They looked at each other and started laughing after swallowing their food.

"So Terra, doing anything tomorrow?" Kahlia asked me. We were now at Starbucks, just chilling as the boys were into a conversation about God knows what.

"Nothing I guess. Staying at home probably and doing homework," I said. They both looked at me in surprise.

"That's so boring! Why don't we go out again?" Shani offered. I smiled a bit.

"Why not?" I said. They smiled.

"You know, Terra, you're always welcomed. We wanna invite you over someday," Kahlia smiled as she said this.

"I'd love to," I replied giving a huge grin. Then they moved closer to me.

"Dan has your number you know," Shani whispered to me. I blushed. Kahlia and Shani were giggling.

"He does. Shani gave it to him, but he doesn't have the guts to text you," Kahlia winked at me, making me blush even more. I glanced at Dan, who was busy looking in a phone with the other boys. I hope he didn't notice that I was blushing. Kahlia and Shani were whispering to each other, grinning, and nodded then turned to me.

"Can I borrow your phone quickly?" Shani asked. I looked at her. Then slowly gave her my phone. She said thanks and she quickly did something. Then I heard the guys laugh out loud.

"What is it?" Kahlia asked. I looked at the boys who were huddling around Lucas with a phone in his hands. That's when it hit me.

"Lucas…. You didn't," I said slowly. Lucas gave me a cheeky grin with the boys looking at me and laughing even harder.

"Did what?" he asked mockingly.

"Lucas!" I exclaimed to him. Kahlia and Shani, being curious, walked over to them as they looked at the screen and started laughing.

"Sorry, love. I had to," Lucas said again. I noticed Dan tensed up when Lucas called me love, but soon went back to laughing at me. My face burned, it was as red as ever. I didn't mind when Lucas saw it, but he showed it! To everyone! To Dan! They saw me DANCE LIKE AN IDIOT. I sat back and crossed my arms as I saw the boys doing the dances I did.

"We are never ever ever getting together!" they sang mockingly and laughed making me even more embarrassed than I already am. Lucas came and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, but still laughing.

"I hate you, Lucas," I mumbled to him.

"I love you, too, Terra," he pinched my cheek and I pouted. I saw Dan in the corner of my eye tense up a little more, but went back to laughing in a split second.

"We do that too, Ter. But I gotta say, you got pretty smooth dance moves," Nathan said as I blushed, burying my face in my hands. This could not get any more embarrassing. After for what it felt like the longest 5 minutes of my life, we all were threatened to get kicked out if we didn't keep it down, and finally stopped laughing and gained composure. We sat in Starbucks for one more hour and we went out of the mall, heading home. They all insisted to drop me and Lucas home. After arguing, Lucas and I gave up and we settled in the car.

I was tired, but it turned out to be one of the greatest nights of my high school life. It was the first time experiencing Saturday night with friends besides Lucas. I gave myself a huge grin. Kahlia finally pulled up in front of my house. Shani, Nathan and Joel were fast asleep, while Dan was listening to his iPod, staring out the window. Me and Lucas hopped off the car.

"We'll see you soon, okay, Ter?" Kahlia smiled at me. She seemed really tired, so I didn't want to keep her long.

"Okay, I'll text you about tomorrow okay," I said to her quickly. She gave a smile.

"Sure thing. Bye!" she called out and she looked at Lucas who was behind me. "It was nice to meet you, Lucas," she continued.

"You too," Lucas gave a smile. "Later, Dan," he called out to Dan.

"See you, mate," Dan gave a smile then looked at me. "Bye, Terra," he smiled at me, making my heart melt. My face went red and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Bye, Dan," I squeaked out. Kahlia and Lucas fake coughed, making me more embarrassed. Kahlia then zoomed off, leaving Lucas and I. Lucas yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna sleep now," he said. I nodded.

"I'm really sorry, today was supposed to be just the two of us," I said sadly.

"Are you kidding? That was fun!" he grinned. I smiled. "We'll go out again together, okay?" he continued. I nodded, giving him a tight hug. He kissed my cheek then smiled. Don't be surprised, we kiss each other on the cheek all the time. Its been like that since we were little.

"Goodnight, Ter-bear," he smiled.

"Night, Lu-boo," I chuckled as we went our separate ways. I opened my front door. Luka was there waiting for me and as soon as he saw me, he jumped on me and licked my face. I chuckled a bit and headed towards my room with Luka. It seems like Mom and Dad were already asleep. I switched my clothes to my PJ's, and threw myself on the bed, Luka on my feet. I went on Twitter. Shani has been bugging me to make Twitter. I told her that no one would follow me but she still insisted on making one. So yeah. The 5 Fergusons followed me, plus Heather. I saw a tweet from Shani, mentioning me.

ShaniFergies: terralockheart check your contacts and thank me later ;) 3333

I looked at it in confusion, then checked my contacts. I gagged when I saw a new contact.

Dan 3

I blushed at the sight of it, but that wasn't the only new contact. There was also Joel and Nathan's. But then gave a chuckle. Shani is so gonna have it when I see her.

**Yeay, its done! Wrote this just this morning xD Sorry this took so long! I've been busy with school and I have a lot of quizzes T_T But here's a long chapter to make up for it! 23 thousand characters xD I'll be posting the next chapter soon, so stay tuned! And, I decided to dress up Terra using polyvore :3 but don't mind my bad sense of fashion okay! lol! Sorry for typos or grammar mistakes. Comments, feedback, suggestions are all welcomed!**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**Karin xo**


	5. Don't Look Down

**"Notice Me" Chapter 5 - Don't Look Down. Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy Lovelies! **

Daniel's P.O.V

"Dan! Go get Terra to join us for lunch!" Joel said whilst hitting my back. Hard. The sound of her name made me choke and spit out the juice I sipped right at Nathan's face, earning laughs from Joel and Shani.

"EWW! GROSS!" Nathan screeched as he took a tissue and started wiping his face, freeing himself from my germs.

"I'm so sorry, Nat!" I apologized to him. He gave me a playful glare.

"Even if I take 10 showers, I'd still have your germs on my face," he mumbled. Joel and Shani laughed even harder.

"Dude, I'm a human, not a dog," I pointed out. Nathan rolled his eyes and put the tissue done after assuring himself that his face was free of my germs.

"Back to topic. Dan, go get Terra," Shani told me. Just hearing her name makes my heart beat faster for some reason.

"Let Joel do it. He's the one that usually does it, anyway," I said as I sipped my juice again, trying to sound cool but failed miserably. Nathan was already covering his face in case I spit more juice at him. I chuckled a bit at how he was acting.

"Awww, is wittle Danny shy?" Joel cooed with his baby voice. I felt my face getting hotter and I shot a glare at him. He stuck out his tongue at me in reply.

"Dan's blushing! He's BLUSHING!" Shani squealed excitedly while pointing at me. Joel and Nathan saw my face and started chuckling cheekily.

"Admit it. You like Terra, right?" Nathan teased. This is a question I never wanted to hear. I looked down, then I stood up, not answering their question.

"I'm getting Terra," I said and walked away, hearing loud laughing from behind me as I stepped inside the building towards Terra's classroom.

Since they met Terra, they haven't shut up about her and I's relationship. But there is something about her. Something about her that makes my heart beat faster when I see her. Heck, even when I hear her name I get nervous. Her long, naturally curled honey-blonde hair and her bright green eyes are definitely a catch. The first thing I thought when I saw her in front of the unused music room was 'Pretty.' The way she looked when she entered the room, fidgeting with her fingers and trying to strike up a conversation. I chuckled at how awkward she felt around me. It was cute, to be honest. And when she smiles and shows off her dimples. Wow. It lights up the whole room. I felt a little uneasy when I saw her so close to Lucas. Wait, what? Dan, they're best friends for God's sake! She even said so herself, and that she can't see him as her boyfriend, which made me relieved. Okay. I'll admit I was interested in her. It's a crush, okay? I'll admit that, but I'm not ready to say admit it to anyone. I don't even think she likes me back. Its not even a month since I met her.

I walked up to her classroom. It wasn't really crowded considering it was lunch time. But there I saw Terra, in her table scribbling in a notebook. Alone. My heart started beating faster at the sight of her. She had told me that she had no friends here. I started wondering why such a kind girl like her didn't have any friends. It made me feel sympathy towards her. I'm glad that I was here to be one for her. And Joel, Nathan and Shani as well. I was staring at her when a girl, her classmate probably, with light brown hair and blue eyes walked passed me and noticed I was at the doorway. She smiled.

"Looking for someone?" she asked politely, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for Terra," I babbled nervously, trying to sound normal. She looked at me suspiciously with a slight grin on her face.

"Terra! Someone's looking for you!" she called out, making everyone in the class look Terra, then at me. Oh God. Terra looked up to the doorway and saw me with a surprised face. I smiled at her and waved. She stood up from her seat and walked towards me. My heart was beating faster and faster at every step she took.

"Hi Dan, what's up?" she smiled. Her hair was in a side ponytail and her fringe fell perfectly to the side. Her green eyes were amazing as usual. Even in her uniform she still looked pretty. I bet she'll look pretty even in sweats. I snapped out of admiring her before she thought I was a freak.

"Hey. Just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us," I stated, trying to sound calm. Her face lightened up and she gave a grin.

"Sure thing. Wait a moment, I'll go get my lunch," she said as she took off to her table. She closed her notebook and placed her pen inside her pencil case, grabbed her lunch from her bag and walked towards me again.

"Let's go," she smiled. I felt my knees go weak just looking at her smile. I nodded and together we walked towards the school yard where Nathan, Shani and Joel. She hummed an unfamiliar tune softly with a smile on her face. I thought her voice was beautiful. Man, this crush was really getting to me. I may like her more than I thought I did.

Terra's P.O.V

I was surprised when Heather called me stating that someone was looking for me. I was more surprised to see Dan at the doorway. My heart fluttered when I saw him smiling at me and giving me a wave. As I approached him and he asked me to join him for lunch. Of course I accepted. I heard quiet murmurs around me and I noticed the girls in class were looking at Dan. Amused. Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks he's attractive. Heather gave me a small grin. I smiled shyly and took my lunch and walked with Dan towards the school yard. I hummed quietly to myself, feeling happy just by walking together with Dan.

"What song are you humming?" Dan asked curiously.

"Say It Again by Marie Digby," I answered cheerfully. Its one of my all time favorite song and Marie Digby's voice is flawless. He was quiet for a moment, probably thinking whether or not he knows this song or not.

"Never heard of it," he finally said. I chuckled a bit.

"Check it out. Its an amazing song," I smiled at him, making him flash his flawless smile back. He raised an eyebrow after that.

"Are you expecting a cover from us?" he asked. I stuck my tongue out at him. I was kinda hoping that, actually. I can just imagine Kahlia singing it with her beautiful voice.

"Maaaaybe," I answered with a grin. "I'll race ya!" I started running towards the yard, leaving a puzzled Dan behind me. He laughed and started chasing me. Since he is a much faster runner than me (I'm honestly not an athletic person) he ran past me easily. Finally I spotted Joel, Nathan and Shani sitting on the grass, happily chatting and munching on their food. They soon noticed Dan and I.

"Terra!" they shouted in unison, stood up and ran towards me, tackling me into a bear hug. I chuckled and hugged them back. Shani then pulled me to sit next to her. I took my sandwich started munching happily. Its not everyday I sit with the Ferguson siblings. They do sit together sometimes, but most of the time they sit with their friends. I have no choice but to sit in class alone. But that's not the to brood over. I took a sip of my apple juice, and earned a grin from Joel.

"Aw look! The couple is drinking the exact same thing!" he shouted. Me and Dan looked at each other blushing and spat out the juice we sipped right at Nathan's face. Joel and Shani laughed out loud. Nathan had a disgusted look on his face.

"We are NOT a couple!" Dan and I confirmed in unison, earning more laughter from them. We looked at each other and I blushed looking down.

"Yeah you spit on my face and you only worry about how you're not couple. Well, thanks," Nathan said as he wiped his face with a tissue.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Nat!" I said to him as I gave him another tissue. He snatched the tissue looking playfully mad and continued wiping his face.

"Second time…." Nathan trailed off looking really disgusted having mine and Dan's germs all over his face.

"Second time?" I asked. Nathan nodded and put his tissue down after disinfecting his face, for the second time apparently.

"Yeah, see Joel mentioned you-" he was cut off by Dan's hands covering his mouth while he muffled some words I didn't understand.

"Yeah I did spit on him earlier. By accident," he grinned while Nathan was trying to break free from his grip. Dan finally let go and Nathan caught his breath.

"I hate you both so much," he pouted. I chuckled.

"If you forgive me I'll bring Luka the next time we hangout." Nathan's eyes started to sparkle.

"Deal." He gave a thumbs up and we all laughed, continuing our lunch. Soon after, the bell rang, signaling the students to go back to class and get ready for the next lesson. I sighed. I really didn't want to. We stood up and chucked our rubbish in the rubbish bin.

"See you later, Terra!" Shani hugged me. Joel and Nathan came to hug me as well. Dan hesitated but then I chuckled and put my arm around his torso. He hugged me back. It was the first time to be hugging Dan. My heart went crazy and I felt my face boiling. I heard 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the others, followed by cheeky chuckles. I didn't want to let go, but I reluctantly pulled away. Dan looked at me for a while and smiled, me smiling back.

"See ya," he said and went with the others. His class was actually across from mine, but I guess he had something to do before going to class. I turned around and headed towards my class.

I just hugged Dan.

I smiled to myself and skipped to class.

***

"Terra, I have to go now. Can you handle it alone?" Heather asked me, feeling really sorry. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, you go on ahead," I replied. She looked at me hesitantly.

"Oh you know what? I can stay a little longer." she sat back down and I shook my head quickly.

"Its alright, really. You're not even the student council and you're helping me. I can take it from here," I smiled, reassuring her.

"Okay…" she got back up and took her bag. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said. I nodded and waved.

"Bye!" she walked towards the door and shut the door behind her, leaving me alone in this empty classroom. I sighed. I was left behind to do the notes for the class. I had to take care of the roll call, showing who was absent and who came late and stuff, and I had to write a report about today. It was a lot of work, but I didn't want Heather to stay back. I didn't feel comfortable since she wasn't the student council. I didn't want to drag her into this mess. I continued my work, or rather, the secretary's work. I then heard the door open. I turned around to see Dan. My heart began thumping harder, just like any other time I see his face.

"Hey," he smiled as he walked over to me. He grabbed the chair in front my table and sat there.

"Hi," I smiled back as I continued writing.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Oh you know, hunting elephants," I joked. He laughed my failed joke. "Its just some class stuff," I continued. He looked at the pile of papers on my table.

"Let me help." he opened his bag and pulled out his pencil case and grabbed a pen. I shook my head.

"No! Please, its my job," I told him as I tried taking his pen, but he pulled away and shook his head.

"What did I say about doing stuff alone?" he said. I looked at him for a bit and sighed, letting him help me. He grabbed the list of names and started writing. We were silent. None of us trying to strike up a conversation, which made me nervous actually. The silence wasn't awkward, but still…

"I thought this was the secretary's work? You're the student council, right?" he asked looking puzzled, breaking the silence between us. I gulped.

"Well, yeah…" I trailed off. He raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to continue.

"The secretary was out sick today, so I'm filling in," I lied. How could I even lie to Dan, who's been nothing but kind to me? I feel so horrible. He was examining the list of names, then raised another eyebrow at me.

"It says that Lucy was here today," he said studying my face. I gulped even harder knowing that he knows I lied. I forgot that I already ticked Lucy's name as 'attend'.

"Right, she uh, had some errands to run," I tried to sound convincing, but failed as he looked at me with a weird face.

"You know, Ter, you're not really got at lying," he chuckled a bit. How could he chuckle? I lied to him! I feel REALLY horrible now. He was looking at me expectantly, hoping I tell him the real reason. I mean.. I could trust Dan right? No, scratch that. I do trust Dan.

"Well…" I started slowly. And nervously. "My classmates kind of dump their work on me." My voice was barely a whisper, but loud enough for Dan to hear. He gave a surprised look, knowing what he would ask next.

"Why?" Bingo. I fidgeted with my pen before answering.

"Well, it started off with me," I said quietly. "I was always alone. No one ever talked to me, and I was too socially awkward to talk to anyone. I had no close friends and I was pretty much invisible to everyone." He looked at me sympathetically, allowing me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"I didn't know how I managed, but here I am in year 12 with no friends except Lucas. And you guys, of course," I gave a small smile, which Dan gave back.

"One day, the class teacher was looking for two student councils. Ryan, the representative for the boys, was the only one who volunteered. No girls wanted to. Then I thought to myself 'Why don't I be the student council? People would start talking to me then right?'" I stopped for a second, taking my breath. I looked at Dan who was waiting patiently for the next part.

"So I did. I volunteered myself, and I did earn a couple of weird glances. They were probably thinking why an anti-social girl would volunteer herself. But they just agreed. Soon after that, I took my job seriously. And yes, people did start talking to me. I was happy that people are finally talking to me." The look on Dan's face was indescribable. He didn't say anything. He just sat there and listened to the story of my life.

"After that, they realized how 'dependable' I am and started asking me to do their own stuff. Copying my work, dumping their responsibilities on me, making me do all the class work and even teachers started making me do things that weren't even my job." I bit my lip and closed my eyes, holding back the tears that was filling my eyes. I took another deep breath.

"Its weird right? I wanted attention and I got it, but now I can't handle it. I'm so stupid and selfish," I forced a smile and laughed, which made Dan stand up from his seat, walked over towards me and giving me a tight hug, making me shock. I felt electricity run through my body from where he was touching me, making my heart beat faster. He rubbed my back comfortingly and I lost it. My tears spilled down my face as I hugged him back.

"Don't say that. You're not stupid, Terra. None of this is your fault. I think I would've done the same if I was in your position," he said soothingly, comforting me. I didn't say anything. Just cried on his shoulder, soaking his uniform with my tears. It was so embarrassing to cry in front of a boy.

"Its okay. Everything's okay now. I'm here." He pulled away and wiped a tear from my eyes. His brown eyes were looking in my green ones.

"I promise I'll be there for you when you need my help. Even the others are willing to help you out in any other way. You're not alone anymore, Terra." The way he was looking at me was…. I don't even know how to describe it. Sympathy, worry, caring, everything combined into one. He gave me a smile which made me melt.

"Thank you. So much," I squeaked out, replying his smile.

"You're very welcome." He pulled me into another hug before standing up and going back to his seat. I wiped my tears and laughed a bit.

"Oh God, its so embarrassing to cry in front of you," I said chuckling. He chuckled back at me.

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It just means that you've been strong for a long time," he said wisely. I blushed and smiled, looking down at my fingers. He suddenly put his finger on my chin, pulling my head up to meet his beautiful brown eyes. His touch caused and electricity run through my body, just like when he hugged me.

"Don't look down," he said as he looked at me delicately. I felt my heart beat a mile and my face burning.

"Why?" I asked quietly, not looking away from his eyes. It was seriously like magnet. I can't take my eyes off it for one second. He just looked at me before saying anything.

"Because then I can't-" he was cut off my a thump at the door, making Dan and I jump and pull away from each other.

"They're here!" It was Nathan. He ran inside the room followed by Shani and Joel.

"What are you guys doing here? We looked everywhere for you!" Shani complained putting a pout on her face. Dan and I looked at each other and turned away, blushing furiously.

"I was just helping Terra with her work," Dan answered. They looked at us suspiciously, but then slowly nodded. I just looked down.

"Well, are you done yet? If you are then let's go home. Kahlia's here already and we're getting McDonalds on the way home," Joel said cheerfully. Knowing he liked food, of course he would be happy. We all laughed at Joel being Joel.

"Yeah, I'm just about done," I said as I quickly wrote the last sentence before closing the book and putting away all my things. Dan did the same. We packed up our bags and we stood up. Joel, Shani and Nathan were already running out the door, telling us to hurry up. Dan chuckled and walked towards them, but then looked at me.

"Come on, Terra," he said to me with a smile. I grinned and nodded as I walked with him to where the others are at. I was curious about what Dan wanted to say earlier.

Because then I can't-

Maybe I should ask him, but it was already too late to ask. But I couldn't care less. I was happy right now, knowing that I had friends who care about me. I couldn't be happier.

**I'm reaaaaaaaaally sorry for the late update! I had quizzes last week and I have exams starting tomorrow T_T But after exams I get 3 weeks holiday, so I hope I could update more! :)**

**What do you think of this chapter? I'm sooooo sorry this chapter is boring and crappy and short :/ I'll make it up to you soon! And I thought you guys wanted to know how Dan saw Terra, so there you go :D What do you think Dan wanted to say before he got cut off by Nat? ;) haha! Sorry for any typos or grammar errors. I didn't really re-read it :D Comments, critics, suggestions are all welcomed! Thankyou so much for reading! **

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**Karin xo**


	6. The Ferguson Household

**"Notice Me" Chapter 6 - The Ferguson Household. Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

Dull.

That's the word that's in my head right now. How could I not notice sooner that my life was dull? I came to realize that once you had friends, it feels really dull when they're not around you. I've noticed it with Lucas, but now it just seems more… noticeable. Like I'm not even suppose to be at home on weekends. Once it was normal for me, now it just feels weird. I guess this isn't my normal anymore.

I'm so bored. I finished all my work (or rather my 'friends' work), Lucas is out with his friends, my parents are out in some meeting, Luka is currently sleeping on my lap and it's a terrible idea to wake him up. I sighed and gently put Luka beside me and rolled around my bed aimlessly. I'm not risking another dance session. Who knows when Lucas is gonna appear on my doorway recording my moment.I then took my violin out from the case, tuned it and that's when I heard my phone go off. I groaned in annoyance. Why didn't it ring when I wasn't actually doing anything? I dragged my feet towards my phone and looked at the caller ID.

Incoming call Kahlia

I answered the call and put up the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"HI, TERRA!" I heard five voices greeting back, making me jerk the phone out of my ear for a bit.

"Hey, guys," I said with a smile. I could hear noises in the background and I guessed that I was on speaker. "What's up?"

"You doing anything today?" I recognized this voice as Kahlia's. I shook my head then mentally slapped myself knowing that I was on the phone and there's no way they can see me shake my head.

"Not really, why?" I asked curiously.

"Here give the phone to me!" I heard Joel say as I heard him snatch the phone from Kahlia. "Come over here, Dimples! Since you don't have anything better to do!"

I raised an eyebrow at 'Dimples'. Since when was my name Dimples? But then again, this is Joel we're talking about.

"Like right now?" I asked.

"No, next year, Terra," I heard Nathan's voice say sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course now! Come on, Ter!" Shani said into the phone.

"Dan misses you!" Kahlia shouted. I could practically hear her grinning over the phone. This made me blush.

"Do not!" I heard Dan defend himself. The others were giggling and I felt myself blush even harder.

"I dun-"

"PLEAAAASE!" five voices cut me off. I rolled my eyes again. They didn't even let me finish talking. But how could I say no to these people?

"Alright." I immediately heard loud cheering and I had to jerk my phone away again. I giggled.

"Just go to the park in half an hour and we'll pick you up, okay?" Kahlia explained.

"And bring Luka!" Nathan shouted gleefully. There was silence for a moment, then I heard Nathan say, "Please?" I laughed and thought that the others must have glared at him for not saying please.

"Okay," I replied.

"See you then!" Then the phone was cut off. I sighed to myself and smiled again. I still had half an hour. I looked at the clock and it was 11:30 AM. I was still in my PJs and I haven't even taken a shower yet. I quickly stood up, grabbed some clothes from my closet and headed towards the bathroom. Around 20 minutes, I got out of the shower, changed my clothes and did my hair: terra_to_fergusons/set?id=65690704

I grabbed Luka's leash from my drawers and went over to Luka, who was now awake thankfully, and clipped the leash on his collar. I then grabbed my phone, and a few dollars and shoved them in my pocket. Together with Luka, I went downstairs and sent a text message to my mum:

To: Mum  
I'm going to Kahlia's house. If anything happens just call me, okay? Love you, Mum!

I sent the message and headed towards the door and locked it behind me. The cool air of spring hit me immediately as I walked towards the park. The roads were busy as usual, people coming in and out of the markets, rustling and bustling. Luka trotted happily in front of me, making me smile. 10 minutes later, after admiring everything around me and taking my dear precious time, I walked into the park. Many people were there. Kids running around screaming happily with their friends, people having picnics, taking pictures. I stopped for a moment and looked around for Kahlia or the others. I then noticed a familiar boy sitting on a bench, playing with his iPhone. I walked closer to him and he looked up before I got to him. Noticing who he was, my heart started thumping loudly. It was Dan. He smiled and stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards me.

"Hey there," he greeted. I smiled back.

"Hi, Dan," I squeaked out. It was pretty obvious I was nervous. I looked around, but there was no sign of the others. "Where's the others?"

Dan shifted nervously and rubbed his neck that wasn't even itchy.

"Well, we were gonna go together, but when I went out the door they slammed it behind me and locked it, so yeah…" he trailed off while stroking Luka's head. I tilted my head to the side.

"They said that they had stuff to do and that I should go alone," he finished off. I nodded slowly, wondering what 'stuff' they had to do. They are so gonna get it when I get to their house. Dan coughed awkwardly.

"Well, let's go. Its a half hour walk. I don't even know why Kahlia didn't bother to use the car," he laughed and I smiled. We started walking out the park and onto the sidewalk, none of us striking a conversation. I actually didn't know what to say to him after my sad 'confession'. Even though he said it was okay, I still felt embarrassed. After about 5 minutes of silence, not including Luka's trotting, Dan finally said something.

"You know, even though I know your story, I don't know much about you," he awkwardly said. I smiled shyly.

"What do you want to know?" I asked and he thought for a bit.

"20 questions?" he grinned. I grinned back and nodded. "Alright me first. Full name?"

"Terra Cheyenne Lockhart. Yours?" He smiled at the sound of my name.

"Pretty name. Mine's Daniel William Ferguson," he replied. I blushed when he said I had a pretty name. He thought for another while. "Birthday?"

"November 13th. You?" I asked back. He made a face.

"Stop stealing my questions! So uncreative!" he complained and I just poked out my tongue at him. "December 31st. Favorite color?"

"Green and purple. Favorite band?"

"Coldplay. Yours?" he grinned, mimicking me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look who's talking now," I said and now he's the one poking his tongue at me. "Paramore. And One Direction too. Favorite movie?"

"Lord of the rings. State a fact about yourself." I thought for a bit, not knowing what to say.

"I twirl my hair a lot when I'm not doing anything," I grinned and he laughed. "What's your talent? Besides playing guitar, of course."

"I can relate anything in life to movie quotes," he said proudly. I raised an eyebrow at him and giggled. We continued that for a while, asking each other general questions and laughing at our answers.

"How many boyfriends have you had in your life?" he suddenly asked, making me shock. I looked down and fiddled with Luka's leash. He just looked at me, waiting for a reply.

"None," I said quietly. I looked up at Dan who looked quite surprised at my answer, and I giggled. "Why so surprised, Dan? Its kinda obvious knowing that I had no friends in the past," I laughed and he just looked guilty.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and I quickly shook my head.

"Don't be, you didn't mean it that way." He flashed a smile at me and it made me melt. Butterflies were flying furiously at the sight of him.

"What do you look for in a guy?" he asked again, making me gag a bit at the question.

"No fair! You asked twice!" I complained. He grinned cheekily.

"Just answer," he demanded. I sighed and thought for a bit.

"You know, a guy who's kindhearted, a guy who can understand me, who doesn't force me into doing things I don't want, a guy who can put up with my 'humorous jokes'," I said humorous jokes with air quotes and he laughed. "Someone I can play music with, funny, you know those kind of stuff," I finalized and he nodded with a smile.

I kind of realize. When I was describing my dream guy, I had Dan in my mind. It was almost as though I was describing him. I glanced at Dan and quickly shook my head. We continued playing 20 questions until we reached his house. I looked at it and it was big. He opened the door, which wasn't locked, and he allowed me to go in first. The first thing I saw was a living room and kitchen not too far from there.

"Guys, we're back!" Dan shouted. I quickly heard loud footsteps and there were the others.

"TERRA-BOO!" Joel shouted, running towards me and jumping on me. I gasped in surprise while catching him and losing my balance.

"Joel, get off-" before Dan could finish, I stumbled backwards and fell with Joel on me and I landed on Dan who was trying to catch me. We all landed on the floor with a loud thud. I groaned in pain.

"Joel you idiot!" Dan said while rubbing his back. Joel, who was still on top of me and was really heavy, just grinned at me and gave me a hug and stood up. The others were just laughing at us.

"Ter, you can get off me now," I heard someone say behind me. I realized that I was on top of Dan with his arms around me since he tried to catch me. I blushed and quickly got off him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Dan! You okay?" I asked. Dan got up and dusted off his shirt and pants.

"I'm fine," he said and smiled. I smiled back shyly and I felt another load on my back. I looked back to see Shani hanging on to me.

"Hi, Terra! Enjoy your walk with Dan?" she winked at me and I blushed. She got off me and gave me a hug. Kahlia threw herself on me and strangled me in a tight hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"LUKA!" I heard Nathan say as Luka ran up to him and licked him happily.

"Hello to you too, Nat," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. Nathan grinned and came up to me to give me a hug.

"I didn't forget about you, Dimples," he said as he messed up my hair. I just smiled in reply.

"Come on, Caribou! Pizza's just about ready!" Joel said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean 'Caribou'? I'm not a caribou," I said.

"I said Terra-boo earlier. And what rhymes with Terra-boo? Caribou, so that's your new nickname," he replied simply. The others laughed at his reply. So apparently my name is Caribou Dimples now. Nice. We sat down in the dining table while Joel took out the pizza from the oven and placed in on the table. Kahlia grabbed some plates and some cups.

"Should I help?" I asked and Kahlia shook her head quickly.

"Just sit down. The guest should just relaxed," she said as she pulled me to my seat again. I sighed. But then I looked around to notice that their parents are nowhere in sight.

"Where are your parents?" I asked Dan who was sitting across from me.

"They're out right now," he replied. I nodded slowly. I actually wanted to meet their parents. I mean, if the kids are this cool, how cool would their parents be? They all settled down and each took a slice and I did the same. I took a bite and I was amazed at how delicious this tasted.

"This is awesome. Who made this?" I asked in amazement.

"Joel did," they answered simultaneously. I widened my eyes and looked at my pizza.

"He didn't poison this, did he?" I asked and the others burst out laughing. Hard. Joel glared at me.

"I wouldn't poison food. I mean, this is FOOD we're talking about!" he whined and he looked away from me with a sass face.

"It may not look like it but Joel's a really good cook," Dan explained. I nodded slowly and took another bite of my pizza.

"Who's the worst cook out of all of you?" I asked. They all pointed at Dan at the same time while Dan hesitantly raised his hand up.

"He put pasta in a non-boiling water," Kahlia said while rolling her eyes and Dan grinned innocently. I burst out laughing and the others joined. We continued eating our food while chatting happily. After cleaning up, Kahlia and Shani pulled me away to go to their room. We walked up the stairs and went straight to their rooms. As soon as I walked in, I first saw two beds. The walls were a soft color. One sheets of the bed was pink, which I was assuming was Shani's, and the other one was some sort of patterned, which was Kahlia's. We got comfortable on the bed.

"Seriously, what's going on between you and Dan?" Kahlia asked with a grin on her face. Shani nodded her head encouragingly and looked at me. I blushed at Dan's name.

"Nothing. We're really just friends," I said, kind of disappointed. Wait, what? Did I just say disappointed? No no no.

"What were you guys talking about on the way here?" Shani wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"So it was you two who set Dan up to go pick me up alone!" I accused and they laughed.

"Not really, the boys also planned it, but who cares! So what did you talk about?" they completely ignored my accusation and went back to topic.

"We played 20 questions," I said and they squealed happily.

"I swear, you two are so cute together!" They said in unison making me blush even harder.

"I bet they're gonna get together in the near future," Shani winked at me. I felt my face going even redder than it already is, if that's even possible.

"Dan and I are never gonna date," I said quickly, feeling a little sad on the inside. Wait, what?! No! I didn't say that!

"Oh please, its obvious that he fancies you. Don't you see the way he looks at you?" Kahlia said. I had no idea what to say. I know that Dan would never like me. I mean he could literally get any girl he wants. Why would he even fancy a plain girl like me?

"Dan doesn't fancy me, and he never will," I said quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Shani said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. I made a face at them and they just laughed. We spent an hour or more in their room, until they pulled me down to where the boys are. They were currently focusing on their laptops with their eyes glued on the screen, headphones on and looked like they were oblivious to their surrounding.

"Guys! We're gonna play 'Never Have I'! Get your butts off the laptop!" Kahlia shouted. The boys looked at her for a while and they just shrugged it off, continuing whatever it is they were doing. Kahlia groaned in annoyance and closed each of their laptops.

"HEY!" they complained. We laughed and pulled them off to come join us in a circle. Luka settled down on Nathan's lap. Wow, I guess I'm not his owner anymore.

How do you play 'Never Have I' you may ask? Well, basically we hold up ten fingers. One person will say 'Never have I did this' and if any of us haven't done what they said we put a finger down. First one to have all ten fingers down wins.

"Alright, me first! Never have I been suspended from school!" Nathan said proudly. We all put a finger down. Of course, all of us are good students…. or are we? Up next was Dan.

"Never have I went a day without playing guitar," he said and Kahlia put down a finger.

"That's not fair! Not everyone knows how to play guitar, you know!" Shani complained. Dan flashed a winning grin.

"That's exactly why I said it," he countered. Shani snorted in annoyance. Since I was sitting next to Dan, I was up next.

"Never have I copied anyone's homework." They all looked at me in surprise, not a single finger was put down.

"Very funny, Dimples. Now say something real," Nathan said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I am serious," I retorted. They all gasped. Like literally.

"Come on, Caribou. Everyone must have copied homework sometime in their school life," Joel said.

"Not me," I finalized. They all gave me looks and rolled their eyes.

"Geek," I heard Dan mutter next to me. I looked at him.

"What did you say?" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he grinned cheekily.

"That's what I thought," I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"Alright, my turn. Never have I cooked something inedible," Joel said. Dan and I were the only one's who didn't put our fingers down.

"Yeah, you know I cooked gluggy pasta before and that certainly wasn't edible," he said shamelessly. We all laughed and they all turned to me to see what I cooked.

"I was making cake for my mum. Instead of putting sugar, I put salt instead," I said looking down shyly. They all burst out laughing and made me more embarrassed. They finally stopped laughing after a few minutes.

"Never have I got a tweet from Zayn Malik," Kahlia fake sniffled. We all put a finger down, of course. I want a tweet from One Direction as well….

"Never have I had my first kiss," Shani said. Nathan put a finger down, but looked shocked when I put mine down.

"Aha, put your finger back up, Terra," Kahlia said while rolling her eyes.

"Why? I never had my first kiss," I said. They all looked at me like I just killed a person. Was it really that bad not having my first kiss yet?

"You're kidding," Joel said in surprise. I shook my head.

"I never even had a boyfriend before, let alone kiss someone," I said. They were even more surprised when I told them this. Except Dan, of course, since he already knew. "Is it that weird?"

"Its weird cause you're pretty and you never even had one," Kahlia said and blushed.

"I'm not pretty," I said quietly. They all fake gasped.

"You ARE pretty! What are you talking about?!" Shani exclaimed. I giggled and shook my head.

"She's pretty right?" Kahlia asked the boys. Nathan and Joel smiled and nodded, making me even more blush.

"Right, Dan?" Shani asked Dan since he didn't answer. I shot a death glare at Shani, which was ignored.

"Why are you asking me?" Dan said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh just answer the question! Its not that hard to say yes or no!" Joel said in annoyance. I looked at Dan, and he looked at me. I was gonna look away until he looked into my green eyes. My heart was uncontrollably beating fast and I felt butterflies in my stomach just by looking at him. We looked at each other for what seems a long time, but in reality it was only about 5 seconds.

"Yes," Dan said barely whispering but loud enough for me to hear, but not the others. And that's when my face went a deep crimson red.

"What, Dan? We didn't hear you," Nathan asked teasingly.

"Yes, Terra's pretty!" This time he shouted loudly and looked away from me, his cheeks also red. The others started 'oooh'-ing and laughed so hard, teasing us both. I looked down, stupidly embarrassed, but my heart did flutter. Flutter at the thought that Dan thought I was pretty. I found myself smiling to myself. From the corner of my eye, I saw Dan looking at me, his face still pink. I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back at him and giggled.

After they were satisfied at laughing at Dan and I, we continued with the game and after MANY ridiculous Never Have I's, Joel succeeded in having no fingers left. He cheered and rubbed it in our faces that he won. After that, we settled for watching a movie. I was on the floor leaning on the couch with Shani and Kahlia on my left and right, while the boys tackled the couch trying to get comfortable.

"What movie?" Kahlia asked while scanning through the movie case.

"Lord of the Rings!" the boys shouted.

"High School Musical!" Shani said.

"But I want A Walk To Remember!" Kahlia retorted. I tried calming them down and they finally settled it with rock paper scissors. Shani won, then Kahlia. So we were watching High School Musical, A Walk To Remember then Lord of the Rings. Kahlia put the CD in the CD player and the movie started.

***

"God, I ache all over!" Joel said as he stretched his arms up. We finished watching after about more than 3 hours, and it was about 8 PM. I suddenly heard my phone go off. I checked the caller ID and it was Mum. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Terra? Your father and I are on the way home. Do you want us to pick you up?" Mum asked.

"Yes, please," I replied.

"Okay, text me the address and we'll be there in a few, okay?"

"Okay, Mum. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." And with that she hung up. I turned to the others.

"I'm leaving soon," I informed.

"AWWW WHY?" they all shouted in unison.

"I'll come again another day, okay?" I smiled sadly at them.

"But you're not rain and we're not telling you to go away….." Joel said while fake sniffling. I rolled my eyes at his joke. We spent the next half hour talking, joking around while stuffing our faces with chips, gummy bears and those sort, until I got a phone call from my Mum saying she was already in front. I stood up and grabbed Luka's leash and clipped it on his collar.

"See you, Terra!" Kahlia and Shani pulled me in a tight hug. I giggled and hugged them back as tightly.

"Bye, Caribou! Come back soon!" Joel said, giving me a high five and a hug.

"Later, Whale," I said. I decided to call him Whale cause at one live chat, a fan asked what animal would they be and why, Joel answered that he wanted to be a Whale cause they eat a lot so…. yeah.

"Bye, Luka!" Nathan patted Luka one more time and gave him a hug.

"Bye, Nat," I said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at me and stood up to give me a hug.

"See ya, Dimples," he said, ruffling my hear. Last was Dan.

"Bye, geek," he grinned.

"So you DID call me something earlier!" I exclaimed and he laughed and pulled me in a hug, which caused my heart to beat rapidly and butterflies flying furiously in my stomach. "Bye, dork," I said quietly. I breathed in his cologne which smelt really good and hesitantly pulled away. He smiled at me and the others were chuckling cheekily and him and I.

I walked out of the house after waving goodbye and saw my car. I went in straight away.

"Hi, hun," Dad said to me. I settled down with Luka on my lap.

"Hey, Dad," I smiled back at him. He then took off to our house. I was really happy at the moment. It was my first time at a friend's house, besides Lucas of course. I never actually thought I would experience this. What did I do to deserve such amazing friends?

"How was you day, dear?" Mum asked me. I smiled.

"Peachy," was all I had to say.

**Okay, I know exactly what you're thinking. "KARIN YOU STUPID DYING PENGUIN WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE? AND WHAT'S WITH THIS STUPID CRAPPY CHAPTER?!"**

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! I just finished my exam last Thursday and my internet wasn't working for about a week! T_T And I'm really sorry for this boring chapter! Its a filler and I know its really bad. I'm so so so so sorry! I'll try and make the next chapter better! :( I'm gonna be updating more often now since winter break started! Yeay! :3**

**So anyhow, what do you think about this? I'm sorry for my really bad sense of fashion okay? I admit that lol just put up with me. And for the part of the house I just made that up hahaha. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes or missed out words! Please tell me what you think! Comments, suggestions, critics, predictions are always welcomed!**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**Karin xo**


	7. Collapse

**"Notice Me" Chapter 7 - Collapse. Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

Unlike any other ordinary day, walking to school wasn't an easy thing to do today. I felt myself hanging onto anything I can to keep my balance. I was feeling really lightheaded and my stomach was churning, making me feel slightly nauseous. Maybe it had something to do with not having breakfast this morning. My vision wasn't as clear as usual and I felt tired. Why wouldn't I be anyway? After the day at the Fergusons, the week after was a busy week at school. At least for me. Pop quizzes, teachers giving us a pile of assignments, and an event is coming up soon and the student council was as busy as ever. I spent hours and hours studying, doing the assignments which was supposedly a group work and preparing the school for the event. This resulted in me only having time to sleep for 2 hours this whole week. Underneath my eyes were bags that made me look like someone had punched me in the face which I tried desperately to cover. Long story short, I looked like a mess right now.

After what it felt like 2 million years, I finally walked in my school. Students were coming out of their cars and rushing to meet up with their friends, students hanging out by the courtyard waiting for the bell to ring etc. I walked inside the building, still feeling very lightheaded, and the first thing I heard were the sound of lockers being slammed hard and students running back and forth to classes. I made my way up the stairs, clutching the handle tightly trying my best not to fall over, then walked into my classroom. People were in groups, chatting happily to each other and gave me a smile as I walked pass them. I gave them a weak smile back and dropped myself on my chair and put my head down on my table. I felt exhausted. I really felt like closing my eyes this second, but then I heard the bell ring loudly. Louder than usual if you ask me, causing pain in my head. I sighed and lifted my head. Students were rushing into the class and taking their seats right before our homeroom teacher, Mr Davis, came through door, setting his bag on the table.

"Good morning everyone. I'm taking attendance now. Anyone who doesn't respond will be considered absent," he said while taking the attendance book out of his bag. The students mumbled their yes-es and a very blurry Mr Davis took the attendance. Wait, why are there two Mr Davis's?

***

The extremely loud bell finally rang, signaling it was recess. The teacher said a couple of things I couldn't make out and made her way outside. I heard the students jumping off their seats and running outside and chattering in the classroom. I layed my head back onto the table. I somehow managed to survive the first 3 periods. I fought hard my desire to just collapse on my table and sleep, trying hard to understand what the teachers were saying. That didn't work out pretty well since in math class, Mrs Ross asked me to do a question on the board and I ended up saying I couldn't do it because I didn't understand how to. Literally the whole class was shocked, knowing I was the 'smart' one in class. I ended up getting a lecture from Mrs Ross which I just nodded but understood nothing she said to me. I couldn't concentrate very well either due to the pain in my head and the churning of my stomach.

"Terra?" I heard a voice call my name and I lifted my heavy head up to see Heather looking at me with a concerned face.

"Yes?" I managed to say, though the volume of my voice was really low.

"Are you okay? You look extremely pale," she said, observing my messed up face. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine. Really. I just didn't get much sleep last night," I said, hopefully sounding believable. It was true, except that it wasn't just last night, it was this whole week. Heather gave me a look, half believing what I said.

"Do you want to go to the nurse and lie down? I could take you there," she offered me. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine," I assured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"I'm sure. But thank you for offering," I gave her a weak smile. She looked at me for a bit and sighed.

"Alright. But if you feel worse later, go to the nurse, okay?" she said. I nodded and smiled and she smiled back. I was suddenly feeling thirsty. My throat felt really dry and I felt like I was dehydrating. I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Heather questioned and I turned around.

"I'm gonna go buy water," I said.

"Do you want me to buy it for you?" She offered me and I shook my head.

"Its fine, the canteen 's not that far," I smiled at her and wobbly made myself to the door. Heather quickly held on to me, supporting my weak body.

"At least let me take you there. You look like you're about to fall over any second now," she insisted. I looked at her for a while. It looked like she's genuinely concerned about me. I could tell. I sighed and nodded.

"Thanks," I smiled at her. She smiled back and I put my hand on her shoulder for support and walked towards the canteen. The pain in my head increased and I winced. My stomach felt worse than before. I felt extremely dizzy and it took everything in me to not fall over. I gripped Heather's shoulder tighter and she looked at me with worry. I was halfway there when I saw a familiar boy walking in my direction. He was with some other people, chatting and laughing happily. Even though my vision was blurry, I knew that the boy was Dan. I could recognize him anywhere. I felt a slight butterfly in my stomach, but was soon replaced again with nausea. Dan looked ahead and saw me and smiled. He walked towards me but soon his smile disappeared when he saw the state I'm in.

"Terra, are you okay?" He asked with a worried tone. Before I could answer, the dizziness increased and soon I saw patches of black dots everywhere. My feet began to weaken and it no longer could support my heavy body. I felt myself launching to the ground, but instead of feeling the hard, cold floor, I felt a pair of strong, warm arms catching me before it all blacked out.

***

My heavy eyes slowly began to open and the first thing I noticed were two figures beside, talking in a low voice, occasionally looking in my direction. I couldn't make out who they are just yet since my vision was still blurry at the moment. The pain in my head came back again and my stomach was still churning a bit. One of the figure saw me and shook the other figure violently.

"She's awake!" I heard the figure say. My vision finally became clear, and realized that the figures were Heather and Dan. I tried sitting up, but Heather quickly pushed me down softly back on the bed.

"Don't sit up yet. Lie down for a little longer," she said sternly. I sighed and nodded slowly. I looked around to see my surroundings and I realized I was in the nurse's office.

"How are you feeling?" Dan asked me.

"My head still hurts and I feel slightly nauseous," I replied softly. I don't seem to remember what happened earlier. The last thing I remembered was walking to the canteen with Heather to buy water and seeing Dan on the way. After that was just a big gap until now. "What happened?"

"You collapsed and fainted, Ter," Dan replied and my mouth hung open. It was the first time for me to faint. It didn't matter how tired I was, I could always make it through the day without any trouble. Guess not this time.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Its lunch time now. So about," she paused for a bit and looked at her watch, "3 hours." I gasped. I was out for that long?

"Does that mean you guys missed 3 periods of lessons?" I asked. Heather and Dan grinned at each other.

"Not that we mind," Dan said and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, though. I told the teacher that you were sick and I had permission to look after you. Dan just missed one lesson. I just barged into his class and say that his sister was sick," Heather grinned innocently and I laughed. I felt a pain in my head and I winced. Heather held up a hand and put it on my forehead, then gasped.

"You're burning up!" She exclaimed. I felt my forehead and she was right. I was burning. No wonder my head hurt so much. My throat felt really dry and I was thirsty. As if reading my mind, Heather stood up to pour some water from the dispenser into a cup and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully and took it. I sat up and took a sip and felt the water go through my throat, making it slightly better. I finished the cup and Heather took it and threw it in the bin. Dan then stood up and walked towards the door. I felt disappointed that he was leaving.

"Where are you going, Dan?" Heather asked.

"I'm gonna go buy food for Terra," he answered. I quickly shook my head.

"No!" I protested. (NO JIMMY PROTESTED! omg sorry I had to! xD Well, back to the story) "I'm completely fine, Dan."

"You're clearly not. I'm buying you food whether you like it or not," he gave me a grin then walked off before I could answer him. I swear that boy can be really stubborn. I heard Heather laugh and she turned to me.

"I was so panicked when you collapsed. I swear, if Dan wasn't there I would've just stood there like an idiot and let you fall to the floor," she explained to me and I smiled slightly, thinking that she cared.

"Luckily, Dan was there and he caught you on time," she continued happily. I did remember a pair of arms catching me. I blushed knowing that it was Dan.

"Dan was more panicked than I was. He carried you and ran to the nurse office. Bridal style, by the way," Heather winked at me causing me to blush. She giggled.

"You should've seen him. He ran faster than a ninja," she laughed at the memory and I laughed along with her.

"That just proves he really cares about you, Ter. You're lucky that such a cute boy cares about you," she said with a smile. I blushed even more, but I didn't deny it. If Dan was as panicked as he was how Heather described him, I can safely say that he cares about me, right?

"Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused you two," I apologized sincerely. Heather smiled and shook her head.

"It was no trouble at all," she said and I smiled at her. An awkward silence soon came. I was sitting up, fiddling with my fingers, while Heather's eyes were glued to the window. What's taking Dan so long? After about 3 minutes, Heather finally broke the silence.

"Terra, can I say something?" she said. I smiled and nodded. Heather took a breath.

"This is gonna sound weird, but I'm so sorry I didn't approach you sooner," she confessed and I looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Heather took another breath.

"Well for starters, I know you're always alone and the class just dumps everything on you. I actually admire that you're able to do all the work without any complaints. I mean if I were you I'd literally just throw back their work in their faces and refuse to do it," she laughed a little. I was actually quite taken aback by this. I never actually thought someone was paying attention to me.

"I really wanted to talk to you, but didn't know how. I mean it'd be weird if I suddenly talked to you right after you were student council. It'd be like I'm taking advantage of you. I didn't want that," she slightly looked elsewhere and that's when I realized the only person who never asked me to do anything for them or copy my work was Heather.

"So the only chance I had was when you were doing something, so I decided to take that chance and ask to help. Well, you refused me but I still tried," she gave me a smile and I was actually teary. No one ever said this and it touched me. I gave her a smile back and finally said something.

"Its the first time anyone ever said anything like that. It means a lot to me. And I know that you never asked me 'favors' or copy any of my work," I said to her and she chuckled.

"Well, like I said, I didn't want to take advantage of you. So I thought when the time comes, you know that I don't mean any harm," she grinned and we laughed at her reply.

"And you're right," I told her and she smiled.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" she asked hopefully. I smiled widely.

"Best friends?" I said and she nodded vigorously.

"Best friends." She stood up and gave me a hug and I smiled gratefully. My best friend. I liked the sound of that. Right at that moment, Dan came in.

"Hey Terra! I got your- Oh. Was I uh, interrupting something?" he said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. Heather and I broke apart and giggled, then shook our heads. Dan walked in awkwardly and gave me a pack of bread and banana milk. I shook my head.

"Terra, seriously take it," he insisted. I sighed and took the break and unwrapped the packet and took a bite. Wow, I was actually hungry. I stared at the milk and realized that he bought my favorite flavor of milk. Banana. I smiled slightly and took another bite, and a nurse came in.

"Ah, Terra. You're awake. I called your mum and she'll be here soon to pick you up," she said kindly and I nodded slowly. I didn't want my mum to pick me up since she's usually bust at work, but I guess I need to…

"Okay. Thank you, Ms Anderson," I smiled and she left again to go to who knows where. Heather stood up.

"I'll go pack up Terra's bag. I'll be back in a flash," she said and without waiting for me to reply, she walked out the door. I sighed. I hated it when people did stuff for me. It made me feel really helpless. Then I realized I was with Dan. Alone. In the nurse's office. I awkwardly took a sip of my milk and chewed my bread.

"The nurse said you were overworked," Dan said while staring at me intently. I gulped and took another bite of my bread, swallowing it then sighed.

"Kind of. It was a busy week," I said.

"Were you doing your work?" he asked me. I stared at him, my mouth slightly apart. When I didn't answer, Dan smiled sadly.

"I knew it. Can't you refuse their work?" he said while looking at me. I looked down at my fingers.

"I don't know. What if they hate me for refusing?" I said as I bit my lip nervously.

"How could anyone hate you?" I smiled a bit at this and I just shrugged. Dan was silent for a moment.

"Terra, is it possible for you to tell the class how you're feeling?" he said. I just looked at him, shocked. I couldn't possibly do that.

"I can't. You know how awkward and nervous I get in front of people. I can't just pep talk right there and pour out my feelings!" I snapped, then felt guilty after seeing Dan's face. He did nothing wrong and yet I yelled at him. I looked down again shamefully. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." He shook his head.

"I know, its okay. I just thought that maybe if you told them, they'll actually start respecting you. Its hard at first, but I know you could do it one day," he smiled at me and I felt even more guiltier for yelling at him. I bit my lip.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm brave enough to speak my mind," I said. He then put his hand on mine, making me look up to his beautiful brown eyes that made me weak. His touch caused electricity to run through my body, making my heart beat a million miles.

"I know you can," he said surely while looking at me. My face turned red and I looked down and nodded slowly. He lifted his hand from mine, the warmth still lingering. He looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks, which made me giggle a bit.

"I just don't like seeing you like this. It pains me to see you sick," he stared at me intently, making me blush even harder. My already burned face was more burning than it already was, not because of my fever, but because of this boy.

"Really? And why is that?" I asked teasingly, not looking away from him. Dan shifted nervously, his face looking red. But he didn't look away from me.

"Because… Because I-" A slam at the door cut Dan off, making us jump in surprise.

"I'm back guys!" Heather shouted gleefully with my bag in her hand. Her smile slowly faded when he saw a red Dan and me.

"Um, is everything okay?" She asked while looking at me, then at Dan, then at me again, then at Dan again.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" I said trying to sound assuring, but that failed since Heather raised an eyebrow at me, but then smirked cheekily. I blushed and stuffed the leftover bread in my mouth and finished my milk. A while after that, Ms Anderson came in.

"Terra, your mum's here," she informed. My mum came rushing through the door behind Ms Anderson and hugged me tightly. She cupped my cheeks.

"Oh my God. Terra, are you okay, honey? You're burning up!" she gasped, panicking like crazy.

"I'm feeling better, Mum. Heather and Dan were here taking care of me. They were the one who took me here when I fainted," I gestured at them. They smiled and bowed slightly at my mum.

"Thank you so much for the help, my dears. I really appreciate it," my Mum said.

"It was no problem at all, Ma'am," Dan said politely and Mum smiled.

"Well, let's get you home, young lady. You need your rest," she said as she took my bag from Heather and helped me up. I stood up wobbly, still feeling the pain in my head. Before I headed outside, I hugged Heather first.

"Thanks for everything, Heather," I said. Only she knew that I didn't just mean taking me to the nurse.

"What are best friends for?" she smiled and I giggled. Dan raised an eyebrow in confusion. I giggled again and I pulled him into a hug, electricity running once again through my body. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"And you too, Dan. Thanks," I said as I buried my face into his neck, inhaling his scent as I hugged him. He hugged me tighter.

"Anytime," he replied. We stood there hugging each other, but then I realized Mum and Heather was there watching. I quickly pulled away from him blushing. Both of them, including my Mum, smirked at us. I blushed harder and dragged my feet towards Mum, who put her arm around my waist, supporting me.

"Bye guys," I waved weakly and they smiled and waved back. Soon, I was walking towards the car with Mum. I still had a great headache in my head. I opened the car door and dropped myself on the passenger seat, feeling dizzy. Mum went to the driver's seat. She started the car and we were on the way home. I turned on the radio, putting up the volume a bit and music soon music played in the car softly.

"So, you and Dan, huh?" I saw Mum smirking at me. Oh boy. This was gonna be a long car ride.

**HELLO LOVELIES HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS BAD CHAPTER? 8DDDDD I'm so sorry. I think this chapter was really cheesy and it's shorter than most of the chapters I wrote T_T**

**Well, once again, Dan was cut off by someone when he's about to say something to Terra. What do you think he wanted to say? ;) And yeay! Terra made a new best friend! :333**

**There's not much to rant about this time. So please comment about what you think about this chapter (besides it being really bad) :D If you have predictions or suggestions, please feel free to message me and I'll gladly use it in my story and credit you for it ^^ And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, missing words or typos :D**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**Karin xo**


	8. My Babysitters?

**"Notice Me" Chapter 8 - My… Babysitters? Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

Mum took the thermometer out of my mouth and looked at it, then sighed.

"39 degrees. Your fever hasn't gone down yet." She stood up and covered me with my blanket. I exhaled loudly.

"Mum, I'm fine. I need to get to school now. I'm gonna be late," I mumbled as I tried standing up, but my head started spinning and I collapsed on my bed again.

"Yeah, you're clearly fine, aren't you?" Mum rolled her eyes and positioned me so I laid on my pillow again, and covered me again with the blanket. I was still feeling lightheaded and my head is killing me, but missing a day of school means catching up with all the notes and pop quizzes. Not to mention I had projects due today.

"I'll call your school and tell them you're out sick today," Mum said soothingly while stroking my cheek. I mumbled a yes and buried myself in my blanket, trying to warm myself up from the air that felt cold, for some reason. I heard the door open and a few steps walking towards my bed.

"How's she doing?" I heard Dad's voice say.

"Not too well. 39 degrees," Mum replied sadly. I felt Dad's comforting hand stroke my head softly.

"We need to go now, or we're gonna be late," Dad said. Mum then stood up from my bed. Dad pulled the blanket off me and I felt the cold air striking me. I groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry, kiddo. We're going now, okay? Get well soon." I sat up and hugged Dad as he kissed the top of my head.

"There's soup on the stove. Heat it up when you're hungry, okay?" Mum said as she pulled me into a hug. I nodded and felt the warmth of my mother before letting go. They then headed towards my door.

"We love you," they said before going out, and I smiled slightly.

"Love you too," I replied. They smiled and closed the door behind them. After hearing steps on the stairs and another door close, I heard the car start and soon silence filled my empty house. I sighed. I don't like being alone. I stood up and stumbled downstairs to get myself a kit kat. Yes, I know I'm sick, but that doesn't stop me from having a kit kat. I then dragged my feet upstairs and got comfortable as I swiped up my phone from the side table. I opened my twitter whilst munching my kit kat, and saw a few mentions came in.

KahliaFergies: terralockhart heard you were sick. hope you get better real soon darling! #sowecanhangoutagainandeatpiz zatogether

JoelFergies: Oh no! Caribou is sick! Get well soon Car =D terralockhart

NathanFergies: terralockhart Hurry up and get better so I can play with Luka! Lol joke. Get well soon Dimples :)

DanFergies: terralockhart Hope you get better soon Ter :) See you soon. xx

ShaniFergies: terralockhart GET WELL SOON TERRA! MISS YOU 3333

LucasEvans: terralockhart Get better soon Ter Bear! I'll drop by your house after school today :)

heathermitchell: terralockhart Get well soon bestie 33 xox

I started smiling like an idiot seeing all these messages from my friends. I got a few followers from their fans and they also said get well soon to me. I replied to all of them and followed back those who asked for one. After a while spending time on twitter, I felt a pain in my head, signaling me to go rest. I sighed and put my phone back on the side table and lay down on my bed. I was kind of cold so I buried myself in my blanket and soon drifted to sleep.

***

The loud doorbell followed by loud, and I mean LOUD, banging on the door woke me up. I then looked at my phone and found out it was 3:30 PM. I slept for that long? Wow. But then I wondered, who would come at this time? Mum and Dad won't be home until at least 8 PM. The doorbell and loud knocking on the door continued. I exhaled in annoyance and got off my bed, feeling a bit drowsy. I quickly tied my hair up in a messy bun and stumbled downstairs. I walked up to the front door and opened it.

"HI TERRA!" Five voices shouted. The door wasn't even fully opened yet and it was already that loud. I rubbed my ear as I saw five grinning faces on my doorstep with a few plastic bags on them. They still had their uniforms on. I blinked in confusion. It took a while for me to respond them.

"Hey guys…." I said quietly. As if they're at their own house, they made themselves inside and dropped the plastic bags in the kitchen. I stood there, still absorbing what just happened. I closed the door slowly and I felt a hand tug me into the living room, pushing me down gently on the living room couch. I realized the person was Nathan, who was now hugging Luka who just came inside from the backyard. Kahlia and Shani were looking at the display around my house, while Dan and Joel were now looking through my movies on the TV stand after sorting things out in the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here?" I finally asked. They turned their attention to me and looked at me with a shocked face.

"We're here to check up on you, duh," Kahlia said as a-matter-of-factly, as if this was obvious.

"We're your babysitters for the day!" Joel said proudly, hitting his chest.

"Aren't babysitters suppose to be here in the morning?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well sorry that your babysitters had school!" Joel pulled a sass face at me and I giggled, and the others joined. Dan then pulled out a bunch of papers out of his bag and handed them to me.

"These are your class notes from Heather. She wanted to come but she had stuff to do, so she told me to give it to you," Dan explained. I nodded and took them. Scanning through them, it was just all the lessons they took today. I sighed. I'm gonna have to copy all these notes.

"Thank you, Dan," I smiled. He flashed another smile back, making me melt and butterflies flying in my stomach.

"Alright, Terra. How are you feeling now?" Kahlia asked.

"I'm feeling alright. Still have a headache though," I replied.

"Did you eat yet?" Joel asked and I shook my head. "Well, I'm gonna go make you something." He took off to the kitchen, motioning Shani to help him.

"There is food on the stove though. You don't need to make me anything," I quickly said.

"Shut up and let Chef Joel do the cooking." I sighed and let Joel cook. Kahlia took off to the kitchen. I just sat there awkwardly while Nathan was playing with Luka and Dan was still looking around. A few minutes after, Kahlia came back with a mug which she handed to me.

"Its apple tea. I like to drink warm things when I'm sick, so drink this," she said and I nodded. I took a sip and felt the warm tea run through my throat and felt warm in my stomach. It was nice.

"Well," Kahlia said while putting her hands together, "we have a get well soon song for you, Ter." I raised an eyebrow as Dan and Nathan nodded. Dan took out his guitar and tuned it.

"This song is called Get Well Soon Terra," Dan said.

"No duh," I rolled my eyes and Dan gave me a playful glare. I stuck my tongue out at him. Dan started playing an unfamiliar tune.

Oh there once was a girl named Terra  
She is now sick as a dog  
What can The Fergies do  
To make her jump like a frog

I burst out laughing as Kahlia, Dan and Nathan sang out of tune and danced around.

Giving her flowers doesn't help  
Giving her food we'll end up eating it  
We considered dancing  
But we just weren't fit

Alright seriously I completely lost it. This is just too funny. I wish I had a camera with me now.

The only thing to do now  
Is to sing her a song  
A song just for her  
A song to make her stay strong

So get well soon Terra  
And we'll give you aloe vera  
The Fergies miss having you around  
Get well soon and we'll give you a crown

GET WELL SOON TERRA  
GET WELL SOON TERRA

They screamed the last part and wrapped it up with jazz hands. I laughed out loud and clapped my hands. They bowed while laughing uncontrollably.

"Thank you, thank you," Kahlia said.

"We thought of that song in like literally 5 minutes in the car," Dan laughed and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Well, you guys are fantastic songwriters," I giggled. We all laughed and Dan started playing another tune, and this time they sang seriously. With Kahlia's beautiful voice and the harmonization by Dan and Nathan. Luka came and snuggled on my lap, also listening to the song. I then heard the front door open.

"Hey Ter! I got you-" Lucas came busting in and froze when he saw that I had company.

"Oh, hey guys," he said awkwardly.

"Lucas!" I squealed as I pulled Luka off my lap and ran towards Lucas, tackling him in a hug. He stumbled backwards, after regaining his balance he chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"Here, I got you this," he held up a plastic bag after pulling apart. My face lightened up.

"Frozen yogurt?" I asked hopefully.

"With kiwi and mango." I squealed happily and snatched the plastic bag. Lucas knows that when I'm sick I always have this crave for frozen yogurt.

"Oh my God, I love you," I said as I stared at the plastic bag like I'm staring at Justin Bieber or One Direction.

"Me or the frozen yogurt?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"Both, but mostly the frozen yogurt," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him, still staring at my beloved frozen yogurt. Lucas rolled his eyes, and the next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground and thrown over Lucas's shoulder. I gasped in surprise.

"Lucas! You idiot! Put me down!" I said as I held on tightly to my dear life to his back. I really don't like being lifted. Its scary as. Lucas ignored me and walked towards the others.

"Hey guys," Lucas greeted them.

"Hi Lucas!" I heard Kahlia greet back.

"Hey mate," I heard a less enthusiastic greeting. I recognized this as Dan's voice, but I don't know why he wasn't as energetic.

"Lucas, I'm dying here! Put me down!" I said as I still held on to his back tightly. He then dropped me on the couch, not being careful at all. My head started hurting again.

"Carefully!" I groaned in pain. Lucas just grinned in respond and sat on the couch. I shot him a look and turned away from him. I noticed that Dan was looking at me, then at Lucas before going back to playing his guitar. I shrugged it off and went back to my frozen yogurt. I was gonna open it and start eating, until I heard Joel shout from the kitchen.

"If you eat that yogurt before you eat my meal, I swear I'll make you listen to Adele," Joel threatened. I pouted. He knew that I didn't like Adele, that her songs were too emotional for my taste and he took advantage of it.

"Stupid Whale," I mumbled quite loudly.

"I heard that!" Joel called out.

"You were suppose to," I countered. I heard Joel groan and we all laughed. We all talked and chatted happily, until finally after a decade, Joel came in the living room with a tray in his hand. A bowl was on it, steam coming out of it.

"Honey, your meal's ready!" Joel singsonged. I rolled my eyes at his statement. He put the tray on the table in front of the couch.

"Chicken soup with nutritious things inside ala Joel!" he said proudly. I looked at it, the smell of the soup stinging my nose. It smelt amazing and my mouth was watering. I took the spoon and scooped some of the liquid on it. I blew on it carefully, only to find that everyone in the room was staring at me expectantly.

"Don't stare it me! Look somewhere else!" I complained.

"Pretend we're not here. We wanna see your reaction to Joel's cooking," Kahlia said and the others nodded vigorously.

"I ate Joel's cooking before, you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just hurry up!" they all yelled simultaneously. I sighed and finally put the spoon in my mouth. I gasped at how good this tasted. The flavour was all balanced perfectly.

"This is great," I said as I took another spoonful and blew on it, putting it in my mouth again. Everyone cheered and clapped as Joel pretended to blush.

"I made hamburgers for everyone else. Come and get one," Joel said as everyone followed him to the kitchen. But Kahlia and Shani just came up to me.

"Dan was worried sick about you, you know," Kahlia whispered.

"He wanted to text you but he thought that he'd be bothering you," Shani grinned and I blushed. I actually wouldn't mind Dan texting me even if I am sick… Before I could answer, they got up and went to catch up with the others. After that, Dan was the first one to come back with a plate on his hand, and he dropped himself on the couch, only a few inches away from me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Even if I say yes, I doubt that you'd move," I said.

"And you're probably right," he grinned.

"In that case, no, I don't mind." He nodded and took a bite of his burger and I ate another spoonful of soup.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Dan said as he looked at me with a smile. I felt butterflies and my face flushed red. I nodded shyly.

"Don't overwork yourself anymore, okay? Sleep regularly. And if you can't sleep or you're stressed, just uh," he trailed off, running a hand through his hair, "call me. Or text me. If you want." He finished and he took another bite to hide his embarrassment.

"I mean, I'm not trying to be pushy or anything. Its not like I want to text you. No! I mean I want to! Its just that I don't know when and-" he babbled and I cut him off by putting a hand on his mouth. He immediately stopped talking.

"I will do just that," I smiled and he nodded slowly. I quickly put my hand down, realizing what I've done and blushed. How could I be so ignorant? I can't believe I did that. Oh my God, Terra you're the biggest idiot on the planet. The others soon came busting and they made themselves comfortable on the couch and on the carpet. I was between Dan and Joel, and the others were squeezing me, making me a sandwich between them. I was nervous cause Dan was sitting so close to me and my face was already boiling.

"Movie time!" Lucas got up and scanned through my movies. "What movie?"

"Harry Potter!"

"Camp Rock!"

"Titanic!"

"Spirited Away!" We all shouted at the same time. We then glared at each other. And we did rock paper scissors. I won first, Shani, then the boys and lastly Kahlia. So we were watching Spirited Away first, then Camp Rock, Harry Potter and finally Titanic. Lucas put in the CD and soon the movie started.

***

Credits started to play, and tissues were all over the place. Well, me, Kahlia and Shani were crying our eyes out, and the boys were all teary. How could you not cry when you watch Titanic? The boys were probably just keeping their cool. Lucas got off and turned off the movie and turned on the lights. I looked at the clock and it was 8 PM. That was when I heard the car engine. The car engine stopped and I heard steps and soon, the door was opened, revealing my parents. They were surprised to see so many new faces.

"Well hello there," Mum greeted. They immediately got up to greet my parents and introducing themselves.

"Since you're all here, why don't you all stay for dinner?" Dad offered politely. They all glanced at each other, except Lucas who was always here for dinner.

"We would like that sir, thank you," Kahlia smiled. Mum and Dad nodded and Mum went to the kitchen and I followed.

"Did you take your medicine yet?" Mum asked me and I nodded. Kahlia and Shani helped prepare dinner while the boys were talking to Dad. Mum made lasagna and salad, and soon everything was prepared on the table. We all sat around the table but some had to sit on the couch since the table didn't fit. My parents asked them many questions. Like how I was at school, was I doing well, was I annoying and stuff. The good thing was everyone answered positively. I made a mental note to thank them later.

After dinner, we all helped clean up and it was 9 PM. Kahlia and the others had to go home.

"Thank you so much for dinner," they thanked my parents as they bowed slightly.

"No problem. Come back anytime," Mum said and they all nodded. I walked them to the front door.

"Thank you so much for today," I grinned and they all laughed.

"We're gonna be expecting you at our house if one of us is sick," Nathan said. I laughed and they all engulfed me in a hug, me being in the center. They squeezed tightly.

"Guys… Can't… Breath…. Need.. Air.." I coughed and they let go of me, giving me individual hugs.

"See ya, Curly," I said as I ruffled Nathan's hair.

"Bye, Dimples," he grinned and Kahlia and Shani came up to me and hugged me.

"Hope to see you tomorrow at school!" Shani said and I smiled, then nodded. Next was Joel.

"You owe me so much after the soup I made you," he said sternly, but then broke into a smile and laughed. I giggled and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you soon," I promised and he pulled away and ruffled my hair.

"I'm just kidding. No need to repay me," he smiled. Dan came up to me and gave me a hug as well. As usual, butterflies started to fly furiously in my stomach as electricity buzzed me, making my heart beat a million miles.

"Get well soon, geek." I could practically hear him grinning even though I can't see his face. I rolled my eyes and snuggled to his neck, his cologne stinging into my nose. I loved this smell, actually.

"Thanks, dork," I replied as he pulled away. His eyes, being the magnet it is, made me look up to him. It was dark, but I could see his chocolate brown eyes sparkling as he met mine. We looked away blushing as the others giggled mischievously. They then quickly got in the car. Kahlia started the car.

"Bye!" They screamed in unison. Lucas and I waved at them as they drove off, silence filling the empty night.

"Well, I'm gonna go too. Get better soon, okay?" Lucas pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Lucas," I smiled and ruffled his hair. The chuckled then went off to his house. I walked into my own house and saw my parents in front of the TV. They looked away from the TV and looked at me.

"So, which one's your boyfriend?" Dad teased. I blushed.

"Its obvious that she has a thing for Dan," Mum backed him up. I shot them a glare, and they just laughed softly.

"I wouldn't mind you going out with Dan. He's a nice boy," Dad said and I blushed harder.

"I'm not going out with any of them. I'm going up okay? Goodnight," I said as I made my way upstairs, completely ignoring my parents' chuckles. Seriously. Luka followed me to my room and I threw myself on the bed. Luka sat next to me, getting comfortable. I took out my phone and went on twitter. Then, I saw Kahlia post a picture with this caption:

KahliaFergies: awwww look at them getting comfortable ;) DanFergies terralockhart

I gasped. It was a picture of me and Dan on the couch when were eating. We were both smiling at each other and I blushed. Darn it, Kahlia… I then saw other mentions from their fans.

FergieFever: DanFergies terralockhart OMG! Are you two dating? You're soooo cute together 3

Syelviatika: DanFergies terralockhart if you two aren't dating, you should date now! :*

TheFergiesAU: DanFergies terralockhart ugh just kiss already, you two. #socute

TheFergiesPH: DanFergies terralockhart TEAM #DANIERRA! 3333

I seriously blushed at this. Danierra? Really? We're not even dating! I replied to each one of them saying that we're only friends. But a part of me is happy that people think Dan and I looked cute together. I smiled to myself. I looked at my followers and it actually increased. Last time I checked there was less than 10, now there's at least 100. Wow. Kahlia is so gonna get it when I see her next time.

**WELL HELLO THUR BEAUTIFUL, HOW DID YOU LIKE BORING CHAPTER? 8DDD I'm so sorry its short :( Please don't hate me.**

**Okay, please just ignore that stupid song. I seriously made that up in like… 5 minutes? LOL and I just typed in anything. It was supposed to be a random song anyway. Any similarities in the song to anything else is purely coincidental. I swear xD**

**And who likes the couple name Danierra?! I think that's a great name for Dan and Terra :3 And a few shout outs to my regular readers. You guys rock! **

**Please comment about this! Any suggestions or anything like that, please feel free to message me. Okay? Sorry for any typos, grammatical errors or missed out words. I didn't really re-read it xD Until next time!**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies! **

**Karin xo**


	9. Speak Now

**"Notice Me" Chapter 9 - Speak Now. Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

"Terra!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I turned around to see Heather running towards me with a huge smile on her face. She stopped in front of me as she tried to catch her breath.

"Morning, Heather," I greeted her.

"Morning!" she answered cheerfully. Wow, this girl was so energetic even in the morning. And together, we walked to school. It was the week after that day I collapsed. It was seriously a pain to catch up with all the subjects and projects and pop quizzes. The teacher thought it would be fun for me to stay behind after school to catch up with everything. Isn't that lovely. Not that I'm complaining, Dan and the others were kind enough to wait until I finish so we could all go home together. Even Heather stayed behind, too. She got along swiftly with The Fergusons knowing that she's really bubbly and outgoing. I don't know why someone like her would even want to be friends with me. I'm totally the opposite of her. But I'm glad that she's my best friend.

We finally made it to school and walked inside the building. As usual, the sound of lockers being slammed filled the entire hallway. Students running back and forth, students chatting in front of their classes, even students sitting on the floor, waiting for the bell to ring. Heather and I made our way upstairs and into the classrooms where the class has formed cliques, chatting away happily with their friends.

"Hey, Heather! And Terra!" Some of them greeted.

"Morning!" Heather replied, and I gave them a smile in reply. I sat on my chair and Heather threw her bag on her table and sat on the table in front of me.

"Ugh, we have a math quiz today. Kill me now," she mumbled. I giggled.

"You'll do fine," I told her. She gave me a look of disbelief.

"Easy for you to say, Ms Smart Pants. My brain isn't like yours," she complained. I snorted.

"I'm not smart," I said. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Says the one who got full marks for math last pop quiz," she mumbled. I glared at her and she grinned in reply.

"You win this round, Mitchell. Just wait and see next time," I said to her and she laughed.

"Bring it on, Lockhart." We laughed and soon, the bell rang. Heather groaned, then stood up and walked towards her table. She plopped down to her seat and crossed her arms, looking quite annoyed. Mr Davis soon came in and homeroom started.

***

"No, Joel. Curry is NOT the best food. Its tastes weird and its all icky and stuff," Heather said, looking disgusted as she took a bite of her sandwich. Joel did an exaggerated gasp and held his hand up to his chest.

"Take that back! Curry is SO good! You don't understand the beauty of curry!" Joel countered.

"Its spicy! It just burns your tongue!"

"Its not my fault you have a weak tongue!" They continued to argue. Dan, Shani, Nathan and I just sat there looking at these two idiots argue about curry. Apparently, Heather dislikes curry and Joel is complaining about how her taste in food is bad. Shani pointed to them, thinking about stopping them or not. We shrugged in reply. These two are always like this. They argue about anything. And I mean anything. Once they argued about how a killer whale is considered a dolphin. Joel said it was a whale because its name clearly says 'killer whale.' Heather finally proved Joel wrong by going to Wikipedia, where it said that "it is a toothed whale belonging to the oceanic dolphin family", which ended up Joel having to say "Heather is so smart and I'm such an idiot." I actually laughed at that. It was annoying, but the same time amusing to see them fight.

"Guys!" Heather and Joel turned to us for support. Nathan held his hand up in defeat.

"I'm not getting into this," he said as he continued eating.

"Me either," Shani agreed. They then turned to Dan and I. We looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Um, I actually like curry," I said quietly. Heather gasped.

"How dare you? You traitor!" Heather accused and I grinned innocently, putting up a peace sign with my hand. She turned away from me and looked at Dan. "Well, Dan is on my side. Right, Dan?!" Dan looked at her and I heard him gulp. Joel looked at Dan expectantly.

"I uh, like curry as well," he finally said.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, MITCHELL!" Joel yelled as he pointed at Heather and cheered. Heather pouted, the looked at me with a playful glare.

"Alright guys. Enough. You're so immature," Shani said. I burst out laughing at this and they turned to me, thinking I've lost it.

"I don't know her," Joel said and resumed his eating while looking away from me. I threw an apple at him and he yelped in pain, then shot me a glare.

"I'm just thinking that its funny how a 13 year old is saying how you're immature," I laughed and the others started laughing along with me. Joel and Heather shot me a glare but then shrugged it off and laughed as well. Lunch time was always lively now that Heather likes to join us. Not that it wasn't before. I'm just glad that I get to spend time with my friends.

"What're you thinking about, Ter?" Dan asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. The others seem to be talking together, and he noticed I was daydreaming.

"Nothing. Just glad that I have you guys," I smiled and he blushed slightly. Man, can he get any cuter?

"Glad to be here." He smiled and put his arm around me, giving me a side hug. My heart started beating faster. The others were grinning cheekily at us, and Dan quickly let go of me and we both blushed.

"Dan and Terra's sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They sang and both Dan and I blushed even more.

"Shut up," I mumbled and stuffed the last bit of sandwich into my mouth and sipped my juice until it finished. They laughed at us, and soon the bell rang. We cleaned up our area and stood up.

"See you later! You guys are gonna wait for us later right? I have club activities, and so does Joel and Nathan," Shani said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I can't today. I have piano courses today," Heather said sadly. Shani looked sad.

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow." Shani hugged Heather and I. We said goodbye, and Nathan, Shani and Joel went separate ways. Heather, Dan and I went together to class since Dan's class in right in front of ours.

"Later, Dan!" Heather said to Dan once upstairs.

"Bye, Heather. Bye, Terra," Dan said as he waved and went inside his class, immediately greeted by his classmates. He was popular, not just because his band was known in Brisbane, but also because of his looks. Heather then nudged my ribs. She grinned at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Let's go and prepare to die. Its our math quiz next," Heather groaned as she pulled me into class.

***

"Alright, everyone. We're gonna spend the last period talking about the sports festival coming up," Mr Davis said. He was our homeroom teacher and he's responsible to get our class organized. The class cheered, knowing that we wouldn't be taking history. Mr Davis proceeded on explaining. There were gonna be a many competitions. Some of them being three-legged race, obstacle run, carry-someone-on-your-back run, etc. He was also explaining how everyone in class must bring a flag to support our class. And stuff like that.

"So, we need 2 sports committees to divide the classes into the competitions. Any volunteers?" Silence. Not a person said anything. It was dead silent. Mr Davis looked around the class for volunteers. Not that anyone's volunteering themselves.

"Why don't you let Terra do it?" I heard my classmate, Eric, say. I stiffened. There were murmurs in the class.

"Yeah, since she's our student council," Clara said agreeingly. The class murmurs started to get louder.

"I agree," one of them said again. Then the whole class started saying that I should be the sports committee. Why was I the only one? Ryan was also student council. Why couldn't they pick him?

"Guys, being student council is hard enough. Don't make her be the sports committee," Heather defended me and I kept my eyes down on my fingers that were on my lap.

"But everyone in class agrees," Lucy says.

"Well, I don't. I say we pick someone else who never got any class responsibilities," Heather said again.

"But that's too much work! I don't think wants to," someone said again.

"And you think Terra wants to do it?" Heather asked again. The whole class went silent and I stiffened even more. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Terra doesn't mind. Right, Terra?" Jenny said.

"Um, well I-" I stuttered but was cut off.

"All in favour of Terra being the sports committee, raise your hand." Almost the whole class raised their hands up, except a few who were debating with themselves whether or not to make me sports committee.

"Majority rules. Terra, you'd do it right? For us?" Lucy said expectantly. I haven't answered but the class started talking and and cheering that I was being the sports committee. The laughter. The cheering. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everything being dumped on me. I was now shaking and tears were forming in my eyes. Then Dan's words came into my head.

You can do it, Terra.

I immediately exploded and slammed my table hard and stood up. The whole class looked shocked, even Mr Davis. Every pair of eyes in this room were right at me.

"I don't want to be sports committee," I heard myself say. The whole class stared at me. I didn't let anyone answer and I continued.

"You think I like to be the class doormat? You guys dump everything, literally EVERYTHING, on me. You all say I'm student council, but a student council doesn't do their classmate's work. Well, Ryan is also a student council. Why don't you guys ever make him do stuff?" I yelled as I pointed to Ryan. Ryan was sitting a few seats from me and he looked scared, his face paled. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might as well finish what I started.

"Do you guys know why I collapsed last week? I was overworked by YOUR work that I didn't even have time to eat or sleep. It was practically YOUR fault that I got sick. But you guys never cared about me. You guys never even consider how I'm felt. You're all too busy dumping stuff on me, making me, completely average me, to clean up all your messes. How do you think that makes me feel?" I was shaking furiously and my voice was shaky due to the tears I'm holding back.

"I'm done, guys. I'm sick of everything," I said and I ran out the class, tears streaming down my face. I heard Heather's voice calling me from the class, but I ignored it and kept running.

I said it, Dan. I said what I had to.

Heather's P.O.V

Terra ran outside the class and I saw her face slightly, tears coming out.

"Terra!" I yelled after her, but she didn't acknowledge me. I turned back to the class. It was dead silent. Even Mr Davis was speechless after what Terra said.

"You guys are so heartless! Do you have any idea how much stress you put her?!" I yelled at the class. They all looked up at me. All their faces pale. No one said a word.

"It was her fault for not refusing. How were we supposed to know that she doesn't like it? She just kept accepting everything," Ryan said quietly. I gasped.

"I can't believe you think its HER fault! She can't refuse! She's too nice of a girl to refuse anything! And she's afraid that you'll hate her for refusing! You think she wanted all of this to happen? Well she doesn't deserve all this!" I screamed and it was silent again.

"You guys never even once considered her feelings. All she wanted was to fit in, but you guys weren't there to accept her until she became student council. Some classmates you are," I said and rushed out the door to find Terra. I was worried that she might do something she'll regret. I started panicking and then I remembered a place where she told me. A place where she met Dan. Unused music room. I ran as fast as I could to the other wing. I huffed and stood in front of the door. I put my ear on the door, and heard distant sobbing. I opened the door and looked around to find Terra curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. It makes me sad to see her fragile like this. I walked up to her and sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She jerked her head up, shocked. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was pale. She quickly hugged me and cried even harder. I hugged her back, trying my best comfort her.

"They hate me," Terra said, not pulling away from the hug.

"They all hate me now. I should've kept my big mouth shut. I should've just accepted to be sports committee," she said, blaming everything on herself.

"No, none of this is your fault. You had all the right to say what you said back there," I said as I rubbed her back soothingly. She was so fragile.

"But they hate me," Terra sniffled onto my shoulder.

"They don't. They just need time to think about what you said, which was all true, by the way," I explained.

"What if they do hate me? I'm gonna get bullied, and then I have to move from this school, and then everything's gonna start all over again in my new school!" she sobbed harder now. I sighed and pulled away.

"Look, none of that is not going to happen, okay? They have no reason to hate you. If they do, then they can't take the truth. Nothing's wrong with speaking your mind. Like what Taylor Swift said, 'Speak now', right?" I said to her. She nodded slowly and wiped a few tears from her eyes and gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you, Heather. You truly are my best friend," she said and I smiled.

"You're so very welcome." She hugged me again.

"Can we stay here for a while? I don't think I'm ready to face everyone yet," she looked down and I nodded. I'm so ready to hear what the class has to say when we go back.

Terra's P.O.V

Heather stayed with me after I bawled my eyes out. To be honest, I felt bad for saying everything I said, but at the same time I felt a huge burden being lifted off my back. I've been holding it in for so long, it felt nice to finally let it all out. But a burden came back knowing that I had to face my classmates after saying what I said. The possibility of everyone hating on me really scared me. But Heather half convinced me otherwise.

We stayed in the music room for about 20 minutes, until I calmed down. Heather then stood up.

"Let's go. Whatever happens, I'm on your side," Heather smiled. I smiled back and stood up. We left the comfort of this special room and walked towards the classroom. My heart was beating uncontrollably, but I was ready to face the consequences. Heather and I finally made it to the class and when I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster, it beats faster. Heather squeezed my shoulder for support. I smiled slightly. I took a deep breath as Heather opened the door. Everyone was gathered around a table and looked straight to us when we walked in. The class was silent again, and I felt all eyes on me for the second time of the day. They all looked at each other, like they're communicating with their eyes. Finally, they pushed Ryan forward. He had something in his hands and he reluctantly took a step towards me. He smiled slightly and handed me whatever it was he had in his hands. I took it, my hands shaking, and looked at it. It was some sort of card. I gasped.

We're so sorry Terra :(

That's what it said on the front page. I opened it and it had all kinds of messages in it.

I'm so sorry, Terra. We were all heartless! -Lucy

We were jerks. You didn't deserve any of this. -Ryan

I know sorry isn't gonna fix this, but I do sincerely apologize. I feel so bad now :( -Juliet

Even Mr Davis wrote a message. Everyone did. I looked at Ryan, then at everyone behind him who was looking at me with sad faces.

"Terra, we just wanted to say how sorry we are. We weren't thinking about how you were feeling, and you had all the right to explode on us," Ryan finally spoke up. I looked at him and he seemed genuinely sorry. Finally, Lucy stepped forward.

"You were kind enough to volunteer as student council, and we took advantage of that. That wasn't cool at all. We're really sorry," she said, her eyes teary.

"We know that card isn't much, and it was really rushed, but we meant everything that's in it," Lucy continued. Everyone stepped a bit closer to me.

"We're so sorry, Terra!" The whole class said as they bowed their heads. I was shocked. Really shocked, actually. I was so touched. My eyes started to water again and a tear fell down my cheek. They lifted their heads when they saw me sob.

"I guess it takes time for us to be forgiven. We understand though," Ryan said sadly. I quickly shook my head.

"I'm just touched, is all," I smiled a teary smile and they all looked surprised.

"Of course I forgive you all. It was wrong of me to explode all of a sudden. And this card is amazing. Even though its rushed, its the thought that counts, right?" I smiled again. They all looked to shocked.

"You really forgive us? Even though we were all jerks?" Eric asked me and I nodded.

"You were jerks. I wasn't," Heather said behind me. The class glared at her and she grinned innocently.

"Don't push it, Mitchell," Eric said playfully and I giggled. "But seriously, you forgive us?!" I rolled my eyes.

"I can change my mind if you want me to," I grinned.

"NO!" they chorused and I laughed.

"Then shut up and accept the fact that I forgive you all." They stared at each other, then launched at me, tackling me in a huge hug. I almost fell backwards but then some were behind me, catching me so I wouldn't fall. The girls were all crying, the boys were cheering.

"Oh my God, how could we do this to you? You're like the nicest in our class!" Juliet said to me and I giggled. For the first time, I felt accepted in my life. Another huge burden was lifted off my back as I cried tears of joy.

"But does that mean we can't ask you for help anymore?" Matthew asks and Ethan, who was next to him, slapped him in the arm. He groaned in pain and the whole class started glaring at him. I giggled again.

"Of course you can. But just don't dump everything on me," I said.

"We won't ever do that again," they said and they all hugged me again. Mr Davis smiled at all of us.

"Well, isn't it nice to have everyone love each other again," he said. The class looked at him, knowing he hadn't said a word since I got here. He coughed awkwardly.

"I apologize as well, Terra. I admit I do give you extra responsibilities than the rest," he said. I smiled.

"Apology accepted, sir," I said and he gave me a thumbs up. The whole class tackled me into a hug again. I laughed and hugged them all. Mr Davis cleared his throat.

"We still have time to talk about the sports festival. Everyone, go back to your seats." They pulled away from me and rushed to their seats. I looked at Heather, and she gave me an I-told-you-so look and grinned. I smiled gratefully and we went back to our seats.

"So, who wants to be on the sports committee?" Mr Davis asked whilst motioning Lucy to come up and take notes since she's the secretary. The whole class raised their hands, and they glanced at me with a smile. All I did was smile back.

***

"See you tomorrow, Terra!" Juliet and Lucy hugged me.

"Bye, guys," I replied as I hugged them back. They blew a playful kiss to me and I laughed, then waved.

"Later, Ter," a few boys said to me as they walked out of the classroom. I smiled and waved at them. Literally everyone in class said goodbye to me. I'm really happy now.

"Look who's popular," Heather mumbled beside me. I raised an eyebrow.

"It'll pass. Theu just feel sorry for me," I said.

"Doubt it," Heather said as she picked up her bag. "Well, I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Ter!" She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thanks for being there for me," I smiled gratefully at her.

"No problem." She gave me a wave and made her way outside the class. Soon I was alone in my class. I looked on the whiteboard and smiled. Lucy's neat handwriting was displayed there. Eric and Juliet were chosen to be on the sports committee. The whole class will help decorate the class for the class decoration competition and people were already chosen to do which sports activity on the day. We were organized. That's a good thing. I picked up my back and skipped merrily to the unused music room. I didn't need to meet up with Dan, since he knew that's our meeting place when Shani, Nathan and Joel have after school activities.

I got to the music room and found that Dan wasn't here yet. I dropped my bag on the floor and made my way to the window. I saw the basketball courts and there were people making their way in and out of it. Students were playing on the field and in the courts. I smiled to myself. I never felt so relieved in my life before. I felt pure bliss and nothing can ruin my mood. I suddenly heard the door open. I turned around to see Dan there. The usual butterfly when I saw him started appearing, and my heart started thumping.

"Hi Dan," I greeted him.

"Hey there," he said as he set down his bag and guitar down. He then came up to me and stood next to me.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned.

"Nothing, really. Just daydreaming," I smiled at him. He looked at me. Puzzled. He must think its odd for me to look out the window and daydreaming. But he didn't question any further. I was waiting for him to question, actually. I couldn't wait to spill the news to him.

"Dan," I called to him. He looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah?" he smiled. I looked at him for a moment.

"I told the class," I started. He looked at me, confused. But then it hit him.

"Really?" he said in surprise. I nodded at him. "How'd it go?"

"They understood me. I spoke my mind and they understood. They all apologized to me," I smiled widely. His face broke into a smile, revealing the gap I love.

"For once in my life, I felt accepted," I smiled in relief.

"I knew you could do it. I'm so happy for you," Dan said sincerely. I nodded at him.

"Thank you, Dan," I said.

"For what? This is all you. I had nothing to do with it," he said. I shook my head.

"I meant thank you for everything. For wanting to be my friend. For being there for me. For letting me pour my heart out to you. Before I said anything to the class, your voice popped in my head saying that I could do it," I smiled up to him. He looked surprised, but I kept going.

"Your words gave me strength, Dan. You encouraged me to speak my mind. I never thought I could do it, but you believed in me. So I sincerely say thank you, Dan. You mean a lot to me," I finalized. He looked dazed after I said the last part. I know it was blunt of me to say it, but I really mean it.

"Its the first time that I want a day to keep going and never end," I said cheesily as I rubbed the back of my next shyly. His brown eyes were now piercing into my green ones. He didn't say anything. The next thing I knew, Dan was stepping closer to me, embracing me in a hug. I gasped in surprise. Butterflies and electricity ran through my body as usual.

"Dan.. What's wrong?" I tried keeping my voice calm but failed miserably as it came out squeaky. I tried pulling away to look at him but he held on me tighter.

"Please, let's stay like this for a while longer," he whispered. I was surprised, but I slowly lifted my hands and wrapped my arms around his torso, and he hugged me tighter. I felt like my heart would burst out of my chest anytime now. I felt his heartbeat against his chest. It was beating equally as fast as mine. I tugged on his uniform.

It all makes sense now. The butterflies. The electricity. The loud heart beating. The way I felt when Dan was around. The way he made my knees go weak when he smiled. The bubbly feeling I get when he laughs. The way when he smiles, I automatically smile.

I fell for Dan.

I fell for Daniel William Ferguson. Hard.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! Hello there pretty! x) How did you like this really cheesy chapter? xD**

**So Terra's finally opened up to her class and is finally accepted by her classmates! Yeay! And wasn't Dan so sweet at the end? ;)**

**Tell me what you think about this! Any suggestions, critics, feed backs are all welcomed! Feel free to message me anytime! As usual, sorry for any grammatical errors, typos, left out words. I didn't really re-read it! :)**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies! **

**Karin xo**


	10. Morning Walks, Pancakes and Pools

**"Notice Me" Chapter 10 - Morning walks, pancakes and pools. Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

Time flew by so quickly like an arrow being thrown to a target. It was Saturday morning, and for some reason I'm awake at 7am. I'm usually not a morning person and I have no idea why I'm awake at this hour. I sighed and rolled around on my bed. This week couldn't get any better. Everyone in class has been so kind to me, it feels like I'm dreaming. I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and realize everything was just a dream and I'll go back to my gloomy old self. And the worse thing about it is that Dan and I never met. I'm so scared that'll happen, but I don't let it get to my head since I pinched myself a trillion times and it hurts, so this isn't a dream. Its reality. Its my life.

I sighed and looked at Luka who was sleeping on the feet of my bed, still sleeping. Its a bad idea to wake him up. With nothing else to do, I slowly rolled off my bed and took some clothes from my closet to go for a morning walk. I walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and put on my clothes: terra_morning_walk/set?id=67654903

I left my hair naturally the way it is and put on the beanie. I shoved my iPhone and a few dollars in my pocket and skipped happily downstairs to leave a note to my parents:

To Mum and Dad,  
Currently out on a morning walk, so don't freak out if I'm not there! If anything happens just call me, okay? Love you both! -Terra

I stuck the note on the fridge with a few magnets and walked towards the front door. The cool morning air struck me as soon as I stepped outside. I breathed in the fresh air and started walking. The streets weren't packed, just a few cars every now and then. There were some people who were walking, some coming out from markets and stalls, doing some chores and stuff. I loved morning walks even though I'm not a morning person. The atmosphere in the morning is calm, no cars honking every 5 seconds or people talking loudly or shouting. It was tranquil, and having a tranquil atmosphere is nice for a change. I walked pass Starbucks and decided to buy a hot chocolate. I know what you're thinking, "What are you, 5? Who drinks hot chocolate, anyway?" Well, for your information, I'm not really fond of coffee. If there isn't anything else besides coffee to drink, I'd buy it. But as long as there is chocolate around, I'd choose chocolate any day over coffee.

I walked inside Starbucks, warm air and the smell of coffee beans immediately filling the air. I walked to the counter. Starbucks at this hour wasn't as crowded, so The cashier, who was reading a magazine, shot her head up as soon as I was in front of her.

"Hi there, welcome to Starbucks-" she looked at me and I realized the cashier was Heather. "Oh, hey Terra!" she greeted happily and reached out to hug me over the counter.

"Hey, Heather. I didn't know you worked here," I said as I pulled away.

"Yeah, I do work here actually. In the mornings on weekends, and in the afternoon on weekdays. Days off on Tuesdays and Thursdays," she explained in her usual chipper tone. My mouth shaped an 'o'.

"You're a morning person? You?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I am such a morning person," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "But I'd rather have it over and done with on the weekends so I can have time for myself for the rest of the day." I nodded understandingly.

"I see. That's nice," I smiled at her. Then I saw her looking back and a person was glaring at her for not working. She rolled her eyes.

"May I take your order, ma'am?" Heather asked in a monotone voice. I snorted held my laugh in at the sudden formality act. She didn't even try to sound convincing. "My manager is annoying, so you wouldn't wanna get on his bad side," she whispered to me. I laughed.

"Yes, one hot chocolate with 2 marshmallows and a chocolate chip muffin, please," I said, playing along. Now she's the one snorting.

"What are you, 5? Hot chocolate with marshmallows? Really?" she mocked, dropping the formality act. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, I love chocolate," I countered. She held her laugh in and punched a few things on the cash register and I gave her a few dollars, then she was off to make my drink. While waiting, I sat on a chair and opened twitter. I gained a few followers, and I followed a few of them back, then tweeted:

terralockhart: heathermitchell is the worst cashier ever. lol

I posted it and Heather, who was making my drink, flipped out her phone out of her pocket. I think she went on twitter because after reading, she turned around and glared at me. I poked my tongue out to her. She started typing something, and quickly put her phone away knowing that her manager was watching. Soon my phone vibrated and I checked for a new tweet.

heathermitchell: terralockhart I'm not the 5 year old who drinks hot chocolate with marshmallows.

I chuckled and put my phone away and walked to the counter where Heather finished making my hot chocolate and wrapping my muffin in a bag.

"Here you go, dear. I even put in some extra marshmallows. Would you like a lollipop as well? A cotton candy, perhaps?" Heather asked in a baby voice. I glared at her.

"Keep it for yourself, thank you very much." I took the cup and the bag of muffin. I looked at the cup, and instead of writing my name, Heather jotted down her signature. I rolled my eyes at her and she grinned.

"Thought you might want that cup for a souvenir," she said innocently.

"Yeah, I usually just chuck it in the bin, and this is just more of a reason to do so," I said and Heather gasped, looking mockingly hurt.

"See if I ever make you anything else," she pouted. I laughed.

"Well, gotta go. I'll see you at school!" I said as I hugged her goodbye.

"Alright, see you then," she answered. I waved goodbye and went outside, the cold air striking me once again. I took a sip of my hot chocolate, and started eating my muffin. It was still warm, like it just came out of the oven. Man, I love muffins so much. After walking for a few minutes, I found myself wondering to the park. The park where Dan picked me up to go to their house. I might as well go in and have a walk in here. I walked around the park, many people jogging or having breakfast. There are even couples here and there. There were a few people cycling as well, and a few children playing in the playground.

The wind suddenly got harder and my beanie flew off my head. I gasped and turned around to chase it. Is it even possible for a beanie to fly that high?! I chased it and was so focused I crashed into someone. Hard. I yelped in pain.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" I apologized and I looked up to see Dan. My heart started thumping loudly. Dan smiled down to me.

"Well, hello to you too, Terra," he said with a smile. I melted and felt myself smiling back at him.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I quickly said. He chuckled adorably.

"Like crashing into me is a new thing for you," he laughed and I blushed. I was extra nervous around him now that I realized my feelings for him. Especially after that 'moment' we had in the music room. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes, not saying a single word. Until Shani came bursting through the door, followed by Nathan and Joel, who said their club activities were cancelled. We jumped apart, blushing furiously. Then he mumbled a sorry with his face red. Oh Dan, little did you know that I enjoyed the hug. Very much.

"I'm guessing this belongs to you," he said as he lifted his arm to reveal my beanie. I broke into a smile and nodded vigorously. He chuckled and lifted his arm again to put the beanie on my head. I gasped in surprise quietly, hoping he didn't hear it. My heart beat a million miles as he tucked it on neatly. His eyes locked eyes with me while doing so, not breaking away for a single second. I felt myself blush at his touch.

"Daniel, you backstabbing traitor! How are you leave me behind?!" an angry person shouted, making us break apart from each other. Dan ran his hand through his hair awkwardly and looked around to see a furious Kahlia running towards us.

"I turn my back on you for one second and the next second you're already gone! How dare you- Oh, hi Terra!" Her voice suddenly changing to her cheerful tone when she noticed I was there. I smiled at her.

"Hi, Kahlia," I greeted back and took a step forward to give her a hug. She hugged me back happily. "What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We're jogging. But SOMEONE," she eyed Dan, "decided it was funny to leave me behind," she rolled her eyes and slapped Dan at the back of his head. He groaned in pain.

"Well sorry! I spotted Terra chasing her beanie and I thought it'd be nice to help her out!" he explained. So he saw it was me and decided to help me. But… he knows who I am from even from faraway..?

"You could've at least told me before running off!" Kahlia told Dan.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" he apologized. Kahlia rolled her eyes and turned her attention to me.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Kahlia asked me.

"I woke up too early, so I decided to go on a morning walk," I answered and they nodded their head understandingly.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" she asked.

"I ate a muffin, if that counts as a breakfast," I grinned innocently to show her my eaten muffin.

"I take that as a no. We're just about to go home now, why don't you come over for breakfast?" she offered me and I shook my head quickly.

"I wouldn't wanna be intruding," I said.

"Nonsense, you're always welcomed!" Kahlia said and I hesitated.

"But-" Before I could finish, Kahlia was already tugging my hand and dragging me towards their house. I turned to Dan, and mouthed "Help me." He grinned and shook his head and mouthed back "No can do." I pouted at him and he chuckled, walking faster to catch up with us. We talked all the way, and because I wasn't wearing running shoes, they were kind to walk with me even though I told them they can run. They convinced themselves that if they ran, I would take the chance to slip away from them and go home, which can't happen in their book. I wouldn't do that. Maybe I would, but still.

Half an hour passed, and finally we made it to the Ferguson Household. Kahlia unlocked the door and we walked inside, the smell of pancakes filling the air. It honestly smells really nice. Kahlia led the way to the kitchen, where there was Joel on the stove, flipping some pancakes and Nathan and Shani waiting eagerly on the table. Their attention turned to us, but mainly me.

"Terra! Hi!" Shani got up to tackle me into a hug. I chuckled and hugged her back. And soon Nathan jumped on my back and I almost fell down.

"What's with you guys jumping on me?!" I complained, and Nathan chuckled and got off my back to give me a hug.

"Where's Luka?" he asked, looking around for the furball. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm here and you only care about Luka? Gee, thanks a lot," I said playfully and Nathan shook his head.

"You know I'm happy that you're here," he grinned and took off my beanie to ruffle my hair, and put the beanie on his own head. I chuckled.

"Luka was still sleeping when I left, so I couldn't bring him. I wasn't even expecting to run into Dan and Kahlia, anyway," I explained. Nathan put a pout on his face then shrugged.

"HELLO CARIBOU, ITS VERY NICE TO SEE YOU TOO! I'M FINE, THANKS FOR ASKING!" Joel yelled sarcastically, feeling left out. I giggled and walked towards him to give him a side hug. He smiled and put an arm around my shoulder and hugged, then continued to flip the pancakes. I felt someone tug on my hand yet again, which was Shani, and pulled me to sit down in between her and Kahlia. Across from me was Nathan, and to his side was Dan. I looked around to see that their parents were nowhere in sight again.

"Where are your parents this time?" I asked Kahlia.

"They're probably still sleeping. They do that on weekends," she answered. I gave on 'oh' and Joel came with a plate, pancakes stacking on them.

"Breakfast is served!" he shouted gleefully as he set the plate down. We each took a plate and everyone started fork wrestling to get the pancakes. Then soon everyone was tackling the maple syrup. I watched in awe looking at this family eat their breakfast.

"Sorry about them. They have no manners," Kahlia said rolling her eyes.

"Its fine," I said and took some pancakes and put some maple syrup and whipped cream on it. I took a bite of the pancake and gasped.

"This is so good," I said as I ate another bite.

"Of course, I'm the one who made it," Joel said proudly, hitting his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Dimples," Nathan called. I looked up at him and before I could answer, a shot of whipped cream attacked my face. I sat there, my mouth hanging open in shock.

"You did not just do that," I said.

"Nah, it was my evil twin brother," he grinned innocently. I took a pancake of mine and threw it to his face, then sprayed whipped cream on him.

"NO DON'T WASTE MY FOOD!" Joel said while running towards Nathan and taking the pancake off of his face and stroking it. "Its okay, baby. You're safe now," Joel whispered to the pancake and we all laughed at him.

We all finished our breakfast and after that we chilled in Shani and Kahlia's room playing with our phones while the boys played video games, when suddenly they sat up and looked at me, grinning mischievously.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been texting Dan," Kahlia and I blushed.

"How… How did you know?" I stuttered.

"We were jamming but Dan always stopped to look at his phone. He kept smiling when he's texting back so we were guessing it was you," Shani grinned. I blushed even harder. Dan and I have been texting each other, but not 24/7. Every now and then he would text me and I find myself fly whenever I see his name pop up on my screen.

"So it was you," Kahlia elbowed me in the stomach. I nodded slowly, looking down. Kahlia and Shani squealed happily.

"You like Dan, right?" Kahlia suddenly asked and I choked on my own saliva and coughed. They looked at me, curiosity filling their eyes. I stayed quiet, not answering their question, but I guess my face gave it away.

"Its okay if you do, Ter. Its not like we're gonna hate you or anything," Shani smiled at me. I looked at her for a bit, then my cheeks went red.

"Alright, let me ask you again. Terra, do you like Dan?" Kahlia whispered. Dan's face suddenly popped in my head and slowly nodded, blushing furiously. Kahlia and Shani gave another squeal and hugged me.

"You finally admitted it! Do you know how hard it is to get a straight answer from you?" she said. I smiled shyly and shrugged.

"Dan totally likes you too, though," Shani winked and I quickly shook my head.

"He doesn't. I'm just a friend, and that's all I'll ever be," I said, feeling a little disappointed. Kahlia and Shani then slapped my arm, making me groan in pain.

"Can you get any stubborn? Its so obvious! I mean, look at the way he looks at you!" Kahlia said and I looked down.

"Did he say that?" I asked.

"No, but-" Shani started but I cut her off.

"Then I can't really believe it. Unless he says it himself. I don't want to get my hopes up," I said quietly. Kahlia and Shani looked at each other, then sighed.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if he really does like you," Shani said as she laid back down on the bed. I chuckled.

"I doubt it, though," I told them.

"Yeah yeah yeah," they said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. After about one hour of talking in their room, the door suddenly flew open to reveal Joel.

"Have you ever heard of the term knocking?" Shani said.

"No, but never mind that. Let's all go swimming in the public pool!" Joel said cheerfully. My mouth hung open. Swimming? As in the big tub of water pool? I gulped.

"Sure! We'll be down in a few, but you can go first," Kahlia said.

"Okay, see you guys then." Joel ran outside and slammed the door, making us jump a bit.

"Swimming!" Shani exclaimed as she jumped off the bed then went to her closet to get her clothes.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit so I don't think I can go," I said quietly.

"Its alright, you can borrow mine," Kahlia said as she went to her closet. She grabbed a bikini and passed it to me, along with a shirt and shorts to wear over it.

"Oh, uh, thanks," I thanked and I went to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I started breathing heavily. I didn't know had to swim. Maybe I could just dip my feet in the pool and tell them I didn't feel like swimming. Yeah. I think that would work. I quickly swapped my clothes with the bikini Kahlia gave me and put the shirt and shorts over it. I tied my hair in a messy bun then quickly went back to the room where I found that everyone has finished changing.

"Let's go!" Kahlia said as I set down my clothes neatly on the bed. She tugged me downstairs and let me use a pair of sandals, and together we went out of the house towards the pool. We were talking, but I was too nervous to talk. I really couldn't swim and I'm too embarrassed to admit it. After 15 minutes walk, the pool was visible and we went inside the gates where the boys were already splashing and playing around in the pool. They spotted us and waved. We waved back and put our bags down on the table. Kahlia and Shani took off their shirts and shorts, and I did the same. I felt the boys staring at us and I immediately blushed.

"God, don't stare. You're embarrassing me," I said shyly, covering my body with the clothes. I'm not exactly fat, and I'm rather fir even though I suck at sports, but being stared at while you're taking off your clothes isn't exactly a good feeling. The boys chuckled and looked away. Kahlia and Shani ran and jumped into the pool, screaming and laughing. I sat by the pool and dipped my feet in.

"Aren't you gonna come in?" Kahlia asked. I shook my head.

"I don't really feel like swimming," I said, hoping I sounded convincing. They all looked at me suspiciously.

"Come on, Dimples. You're no fun!" Nathan said.

"Its okay, I really don't feel like swimming," I replied. They whispered at each other, when finally Dan stepped out of the pool and walked towards me. Oh God, he was shirtless and dripping wet and I looked away from him, trying so hard to avoid staring at him. But then I saw the look on his face and I knew exactly what he's thinking.

"No," I whispered and stood up to get away from Dan. I started running around the pool and Dan chased me.

"Go get her, Dan!" the others yelled from the pool. I panicked and ran faster, but it was no use since Dan was so much faster than me. He finally caught me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"NOOOO DAN! PLEASE LET ME DOWN!" I cried, hitting on his back.

"Sorry, Ter. No can do." I can hear him grin while saying that. Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm panicking like crazy now. Dan then ran towards the pool and he jumped inside, bringing me along with him. I gasped as the cold water hit my skin, and Dan finally resurfaced us. I took in a big breath. I held on to Dan.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die," I said repeatedly. The others looked at me.

"Don't tell me.. You can't swim?" Shani said and I nodded, feeling shameful of myself. I was shivering like crazy, not just because it was cold, also because I was so scared. They laughed out loud after I said this.

"Its alright, Caribou. We'll teach you," Joel said cheerfully and I nodded my head slowly. I had my arms around Dan's neck tightly, his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall.

"I'm so gonna die, oh my God," I said to myself.

"Geez, you're overreacting. You're not gonna die, I got you," Dan said, trying to calm me down.

"Oh God, don't let go. I'm gonna die if you do," I said as I gripped Dan's neck tighter and I felt his arms around my waist tightened as well.

"Don't worry. I'll never let you go," he said while looking into my eyes. My face flushed and I felt my heart beating a thousand miles, butterflies flying in my stomach, electricity running through my body. I knew he meant let go as in he's not gonna let me go and drown, but it felt like it also meant something else by the way he was looking at me. I couldn't put a finger on it, and it might be me just over thinking it, but it felt that way. Suddenly a splash of water attacked Dan and I. We turned to glare at the others who were grinning cheekily.

"Come on, lovebirds! Terra needs to learn how to swim, not to be lovey dovey with Dan!" Kahlia said cheekily and Dan and I blushed furiously. Kahlia finally came up to me to take my hand, slowly pulling me away from Dan. I felt really comfortable in his arms and was disappointed to be pulled away from him. But I shrugged it off carefully kicked my legs as Kahlia held both of my hand.

Dan's words stuck in my mind for the rest of the day.

I'll never let you go.

Can I have hope? Just the tiniest hope? The hope that Dan will catch me if he knew I fell for him?

**Well that's such a weird chapter. lol. The next few chapters will be like this, just a happy time filler. I hope you won't be disappointed :/ And sorry if this is short **

**What do you think of this chapter? I knooooow its so cheesy and stuff but you know, I love developing Dan and Terra's relationship haha ;)**

**If you read this, it would be kind if you tell what you think about my story. If you have any suggestions or anything feel free to message me. Sorry if there's any typos, grammatical errors and left out words. I really didn't read it over **

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**Karin xo**


	11. First date?

**"Notice Me" Chapter 11 - First… date? Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

*******

From: Dan the Dork  
Did you see our new original yet? :)

I smiled at the text. I have seen their newest video. It was a song called "I Still Love You" and it was amazing. The lyrics were deep and I really felt Kahlia meant every word she sang. Not to mention Dan's guitar playing was flawless, its he me meant something in the playing as well.

To: Dan the Dork:  
I've seen it and its amazing! You'll really make it big someday! :)

I really did believe The Fergies will make it big. I keep wondering why record companies hasn't knocked on their door and beg to sign them. Less than a minute, I felt my phone vibrate again.

From: Dan the Dork  
Only because you and many other people supported us ;)

I smiled at this and texted back.

To: Dan the Dork  
Promise me one thing though?

He replied in less than 30 seconds. Literally.

From: Dan the Dork  
Anything.

To: Dan the Dork  
Promise me when you're famous, get me to meet Justin Bieber and One Direction! :D

I grinned while replying, and soon my phone vibrated again.

From: Dan the Dork  
Hahaha alright alright. I promise ;)

I haven't had a chance to reply the message and suddenly my ringtone started ringing. I saw the caller ID and it was Heather. I quickly picked it up.

"Hey Heather, what's up?" I greeted.

"Terra! Can I come to your house? I'm home alone and I was supposed to go somewhere with Juliet but then she said something came up and she cancelled last minute and now I'm bored and forever alone," she explained in one breath. To be honest, I only got the forever alone part…

"Um… Sure?" I answered more in a question form than a statement. I heard Heather sighed in annoyance.

"You didn't understand what I just said, did you?" she said. I grinned, even though she couldn't even see me. I heard her sigh again. "Just text me your address. I'm coming to your house now," she told me.

"Oh, right. Okay then," I answered and she said bye, then hung up. I quickly texted her my address and texted Dan back as well. My head was leaning on Luka, so I was laying on his body, but he didn't seem to bite my head off so I guess he's okay with it. Its not my fault he's so furry and fuzzy. Should've named him Fuzzy instead. I was currently home alone as well since my parents are out for something. They seemed to have left already when I woke up. And I woke up at around 10am. Sorry I'm not sorry.

Around 20 minutes later, I heard a bang, no not a knock, a bang on my door. I got off my bed, my phone still in my hand cause I'm still texting Dan, and skipped downstairs and opened the front door, revealing Heather.

"Hey there!" I greeted her with a hug.

"Hi!" she greeted back and I let her inside my house. She looked around my house as I went to the kitchen to grab us some snacks.

"Are your parents home?" Heather asked.

"Nah, they're currently out," I called back. I got some coke and poured some into the cups and poured a bag of chips into a bowl and got a pack of kit kats (my supply of kit kats that I'm usually really stingy about). I gave one of the cups to Heather and we walked to my room. She immediately start scanning every inch of my room.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Hunting kookaburras," she rolled her eyes sarcastically and I gave her a look. "I just wanna see what a girl like you has in her room," she grinned.

"There's practically nothing here." Its true, though. My room is just a casual bedroom. The walls were painted light green and purple. A double bed with multicolored sheets and blanket, a side table, a table for studying, a few bookshelves and a closet. That's it.

"You could be hiding a dead body," she accused.

"And why would I bother to keep a dead body?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"For collection," she said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"You're insane."

"You love me."

"Apparently."

"I love you, too!" she tackled me into a hug and I giggled. She then made herself comfortable on my bed and put a chip in her mouth. I was currently eating my kit kat and I felt my phone vibrate.

From: Dan the Dork  
Btw, you can play violin right?

To: Dan the Dork  
Yeah I can. Why?

From: Dan the Dork  
I never heard you play it. Mind if you play it for me next time we meet? Please? :)

To: Dan the Dork  
Sure thing! :

From: Dan the Dork  
Promise?

To: Dan the Dork  
Promise :) When is this next time, I may ask?

He didn't reply this time, though. And it was really weird since usually he replies in a split second.

"Terra!" Heather slapped me on the arm and I jumped, feeling surprised.

"What?!" I said half-shouting.

"What did you think? I just said that the Indian dance was cool," she said. Indian dance? Was she talking about Indian dance? Why would you talk about that?

"Umm… It's interesting. Whatever you said about the Indian dance is true," I said. Heather rolled her eyes and drank her coke.

"I wasn't even talking about the Indian dance, you idiot. So you weren't listening to me the whole time!" she pouted.

"Sorry, I was busy with my phone," I told her.

"Who are you texting, anyway? Who is so important that you weren't listening to me?" Heather asked. I shifted nervously in my seat.

"Well, um-" I started.

"Its Dan, isn't it?" Heather guessed and I blushed, looking down at my phone that's in my lap.

"I knew it!" she squealed happily and I blushed harder. "Are you two dating or something? You seem awfully close." I shook my head vigorously.

"We're just friends," I said a little too quickly.

"Someone seems disappointed," Heather mumbled and I shook my head quickly.

"He just wants to be friends. Plus, he doesn't like me that way," I babbled. Well not really, I got a slight clue that he might like me. When he said he'll "never let me go." To drown, though. But I shouldn't feel so full of myself. I mean, this is Daniel Ferguson from The Fergies we're talking about. He can't like me. He can get anyone he wants.

"Did he say that? Like did he say 'Oh Terra I don't like you, let's just be friends'?" she asked me as she mimicked Dan's voice in a really weird way.

"No, but he certainly didn't say 'Terra oh my God I like you let's go out and get married'," I said. Okay scratch the 'get married' part. Heather snorted.

"Your impersonation of Dan is really bad," she said as she laughed.

"Like yours is any better." I rolled my eyes at her.

"So you admit that you do like him? Like, like like him," Heather guessed. I looked down, blushing and slowly nodded. She squealed to the point where my ears started ringing.

"Gosh, could you get any louder?" I said as I rubbed my ears.

"I can, and I will very soon," she said as she scooted closer to me. "What would you do if he does ask you out?"

"He won't, oh my God. Why does everyone keep saying that?" I said in annoyance as I laid down on my bed to where Luka was. I covered my face with a pillow.

"I said if," Heather said as she took the pillow out of my face. I sighed and sat back down.

"I'd say yes. A billion times yes. I'd be the happiest person alive," I said quietly as I stared at my phone, hoping Dan would reply to my text. Sadly, he didn't. Heather nodded with a slight grin on her face.

"You two make a cute couple. Just saying," she smirked and I blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." I stuffed a couple of chips in my mouth and drank the rest of my coke.

"So you never told me anything about your relationship," I said as I grinned at Heather.

"There's really nothing to tell," she said easily.

"Oh really? Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked and she shook her head. "Ex-boyfriend?" I asked again.

"One ex-boyfriend," she said cooly as she opened a pack of kit kat and shoved it in her mouth

"And…?" I said, allowing her to tell me how they broke up.

"We dated for a year and a half and we slowly grew apart. We said that it'd be better if we were friends, so we broke up. The feeling was mutual, so it wasn't a painful break-up. And plus, we're still friends," she explained and my eyes grew wide. I never knew. I thought first break-ups always ends with a heartbroken? I guess this isn't true for Heather.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Brandon," she answered as she smiled. I thought that was sweet, she still smiles when she says his name.

"Are you looking for a boyfriend now, though?" I asked again.

"Not really," she replied, popping another kit kat in her mouth. At that moment, the door opened and Lucas walked inside and scanned my room.

"Hey Terra you had my-" He stopped dead when he saw Heather on my bed. Heather lifted her head and she stared at Lucas for the longest time. "signed Chris Brown album," he finished.

"Oh right, I do!" I quickly stood up my bed to get Lucas's Chris Brown album. I borrowed it to have a listen and Lucas actually got sent a hand-signed album from Chris Brown. He would kill me if I ever had a single scratch on it.

"Right, Heather, that's Lucas. Lucas, this is Heather," I introduced them quickly and went through the stack of CD's in my drawer. I saw Lucas and Heather shaking hands from the corner of my eye. Let's see, One Direction, Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, Justin Bieber, Paramore, another Justin Bieber and oh! Chris Brown! Here it is! I closed the drawer and went up to Lucas to give it to him. I saw that he was still holding onto Heather's hand as he made small talk. I coughed. Lucas quickly jerked his hand away from Heather and looked at me, his face slightly red. I eyed both of them suspiciously, but they just grinned in reply.

"Here," I said as I handed his album to him. He looked at the album like he forgot why he came here from and soon realized, then took the album from my hand.

"Okay thanks I gotta go bye Terra great to meet you Heather," he babbled in one breath as he gave me a quick hug and smiled at Heather, and practically ran out and closed the door. What the heck was wrong with that boy? I face palmed. I knew that's what happens when he meets a girl he likes.

"I'm really sorry about him. He can be an idiot," I sighed and turned to Heather who was still dazed in her spot. I frowned as I saw her cheeks red. I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Heather? You still there? Earth to Heather!" I shouted and she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"What? What happened?" she blabbered nervously.

"You just met my friend, that's what happened," I raised an eyebrow at her. She shifted nervously.

"Oh right. You never told me about him," she said shyly.

"I did actually. I told you that I had a best friend and he was my neighbour. That was him," I said. She mouthed a 'o'. I rolled my eyes.

"You just said you weren't looking for a boyfriend," I accused her and she quickly shook her head.

"What? Its true! I'm not looking for a boyfriend!" she said nervously and I eyed her suspiciously, but then grinned cheekily and walked pass her to my bed.

"He's single, by the way," I said quietly when I walked pass her and jumped on my bed to pat Luka. I saw Heather stiffened, her ears red and then she came to join me as she stuffed her face with chips and anything that was there. I then heard my ringtone ring. I frowned and thought who would call me. I checked the ID.

Incoming call Dan the Dork

My eyes widened and I started panicking. Heather looked at me weirdly and I showed her my screen. She broke into a grin.

"Pick it up, idiot!" she yelled. I nodded, then I picked it up and pressed the phone to my ear a little too hard.

"Hello?" I said, my voice being held back since I was so nervous.

"Terra?" I heard his voice over the phone and immediately got butterflies.

"Yeah, what's up? Did you get my text?" I asked casually, trying to sound cool but I guess I failed miserably. I remembered that he didn't answer my text yet, but here he is now calling me.

"Yeah I did, sorry I didn't reply. Its just that I…." he trailed off, his voice sounding rather nervous. I frowned.

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong with the others right?" I asked worriedly.

"No, everything's fine, its just that…" he trailed off again and he's making me curious.

"Dan, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well.. um.. Do you…" he trailed off AGAIN. I tried so hard not to scream at him to tell me what's going.

"Do I what?" I asked him again, demanding an answer. There was a silent, I heard him breathing but there's no sounds in the background. I'm guessing he's alone right now. That's funny. The other four were always there when one of them called me.

"Doyouwannagoandwatchamoviean dhavedinnertonight?" he said REALLY quickly. I really didn't get anything.

"Repeat. In English this time," I giggled a bit. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Do you wanna go and watch a movie and have dinner with me tonight?" he repeated clearly this time. My heart started pounding. I didn't hear that wrong, did I? Heather gave me a confused look, but I held up a hand.

"Um.. I beg your pardon?" I said nervously.

"Terra, please don't make me repeat it again," he said and he sounded as nervous as I was.

"Did you just say you wanted to watch a movie? And have dinner? With me?" I said, making sure I heard him correctly and that my ears weren't just making stuff up of what I wanted to hear. Heather had a shocked look on her face and covered her mouth with her hands to keep her from screaming.

"Yes," he said bluntly and I felt my face flush. Oh my God. This is a dream. This isn't happening. No way. "So… Do you want to?" he asked again.

"Just the two of us?" I asked again.

"Yeah, if you want," he said quietly. Oh my God. Pinch me. I'm dreaming. But I don't want to wake up.

"I'd love to," I finally said.

"Really?" he exclaimed and he sounded rather happy.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Awesome! I'll meet you at the park at 5 o'clock, alright?"

"Okay."

"See you there!" He then hung up. I slowly dropped my hand down and stared at Heather.

"OH MY GOD DAN JUST ASKED YOU OUT!" she exclaimed.

"YES HE DID ASK ME OUT ON A DATE OH MY GOD!" I shouted and together we screamed in the room and started jumping on my bed. Luka got annoyed and soon he got off my bed to settle on the carpet instead.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this!" I said as I touched my burning face.

"Believe it! He asked you out!" Heather squealed.

"Oh God, I have half an hour to get ready!" I looked at the time and it was 4pm. I don't have much time to get ready.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with your clothes and your hair!" She jumped off my bed and ran to my closet to find me something to wear. I went to the bathroom and quickly washed my face to get ready. This isn't a dream, is it?

***

"You look gorgeous," Heather gasped as I turned around to look at myself.

"Really?" I said as I stood in front of the mirror. I was wearing this: terra_date_with_dan/set?id=67893092

Heather picked all of it out. She was an expert with these kind of stuff and I had no experience. I convinced her not to put make up on me and absolutely NO heels since I don't like them

"Really really," she said assuring me.

"Does it look like I'm trying to hard?" I asked as I looked at myself.

"No! You look perfect," she said again. I nodded and I looked at the time. It was 4:30. It took me that long to get ready.

"I gotta get going," I said as I picked up my bag and put in my phone and my wallet. Heather nodded and together we walked downstairs. I left a note for my parents saying I'm going out with a friend. I nervously walked outside the door.

"Thanks a lot, Heather. If you weren't here I wouldn't know what to do," I said as I hugged her.

"No problem. Have fun, okay? I want all the details later!" she demanded and I giggled.

"Of course," I smiled. She waved goodbye as she walked the opposite way. I waved back and took a deep breath, then started walking towards the park. My heart was pounding uncontrollably. I was so nervous. This was my first date ever. Not to mention, it was a date with the person I like. Whoah there Terra. He never said it was a date. Its more like a hangout. As friends. Yeah. That's it.

Half an hour later, I made it to the park. I looked around for Dan but he wasn't here yet. Guess he was running a little late. I walked around the park to see that it wasn't that crowded. A few people were taking an evening stroll, some were relaxing on the grass, some children were playing in the playground, and heaps of people I'm assuming was family were having a barbecue. I sat down on the bench, eagerly waiting for Dan to come. I fiddled with my fingers that were on my lap. I'm so nervous. Really nervous.

15 minutes. He hasn't come yet. I wonder what's going on?

30 minutes. Still not here yet. I patiently waited.

45 minutes. 1 hour. 2 hours. Dan isn't here. No messages from him. Not a single call or text. I tried calling him, but it said that his number was currently unavailable. The park was starting to darken and very few people were here. I sat there alone on the cold bench, waiting for Dan. "He's not coming, Ter" a voice in my head says. No, Dan would never do that. "Face it, why would he even go out with a girl like you when he can get any girl he wants?" The voice said again. I gripped my hands, my knuckles turning white. I knew it. He's not coming. I knew this was too good to be true. Dan is never gonna like me more than a friend. My eyes started to water and I felt tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away but they just keep coming back. You look like a complete idiot, Terra. You got blown off. And I am not liking this feeling at all.

Daniel's P.O.V

I put on my leather jacket and fixed myself in front of the mirror. I was wearing a red shirt and a pair of black jeans with a leather jacket over it. I put on my cross necklace, making sure I looked okay and my hair looked fine. After I was satisfied, I smiled. I'm ready for my date with Terra. I was so nervous to ask her out but at the same time I'm dying to do so. I never had the chance to, and this seems like the perfect time. I liked her. I liked her a lot. I really hope she got the point why I asked her out in the first place. I wanted to tell her that I like her more than a friend, but I'm not sure she feels the same. I'll look like a complete idiot trying to impress her when she clearly has no interest in me. I shook my head quickly. No negative thoughts, Dan. Just go with the flow.

I grabbed my wallet and my phone put it in my pocket. I checked the time. it was 4:30pm. I better get going now. I ran downstairs, but then I saw everyone here was ready wearing outdoor clothing. I frowned.

"Where are you going?" I asked. The others grinned at me. I had no idea what that grin meant. I shrugged.

"Well, wherever you're going, have fun. I'm going out with my friend," I said as I walked towards the door, but was stopped by Shani.

"You're coming with us, Dan," Shani said and I widened my eyes

"What? I really need to go, though," I quickly said as I tried to break free from her grip. But soon Joel came and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"We're gonna pick up an old friend at the airport," Joel explained.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't go," I tried persuading him, but it was no use. Mum and Dad were already in the car and was already starting it.

"You have to go," Kahlia said as everyone practically pushing me to the car. I paled. This can't be happening. Terra. I really have to get to her.

"Guys please, this is important. I really can't go," I begged not to come.

"Sorry, Dan. Just cancel with your friend," Nathan said simply. You've gotta be kidding me. Terra's probably there already. Waiting for me. I can't just bail on her. Joel dragged me inside the car and quickly closed it.

"Guys please, I really really need to be somewhere," I pleaded. They gave me a sympathetic look then shook their heads. Soon, Dad was already off to the airport. No. No. I can't. How could they force me to come? I tried to text her, but then I realized my phone didn't get any signal. ARGH! Why now? I can't imagine this. Terra alone in the park, waiting for me. Waiting and soon will realize I'm not gonna come.

"Who are we picking up anyway?" I practically spat that out. I had a right to be mad. They forced me to come when I didn't want to.

"You'll see," Kahlia answered, then the rest of the car ride was silent. At least I was silent. I can't stop thinking about Terra. She's there all alone. And my stupid phone won't get any signal. She's gonna be so mad at me. She'll think I'm a jerk. What if some weird people approach her and I'm not there to protect her? I felt guilty. So guilty. How am I supposed to face Terra at school?

We made it to the airport, and I dragged my feet to where the others are going. I'm really not in the mood. Whatever I think about, everything just goes back to Terra and how I felt that I betrayed her. So bad. What if she won't forgive me for ditching her? What if I won't have a chance with her before anything happens between us. Kahlia looked at the time.

"She'll be here any second," she said. I couldn't care less though.

"There she is!" Shani squealed happily and pointed towards the gates. I turned my head around. I hope this person is worth missing a date with Terra and getting hated by her. But then I stood there, looking at the girl. She was dragging her suitcase towards us with a huge smile on her face. Then I froze, realizing who she is. No. It couldn't be her. But I could recognize her anywhere. That golden brown hair. That shining blue eyes. Kyra.

***

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! HELLO THERE FIRST CLIFFHANGER! I HATE THEM AS A READER BUT LOVE THEM AS A WRITER 8DDDD**

**Hehehe sorry about this? So who do you think this Kyra is? I seem to love names that end with Ra HAHAHA its pronounced Kee-rah btw, not Kyra as in Tyra Banks xD And sorry for my bad sense of fashion :/**

**Well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to comment, make a suggestion, critics, predictions or anything like that! I apologize for any grammatical errors, typos and left-out words. I didn't really re-read it :)**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**Karin xo**


	12. Who Is This 'Kyra?

TwitLonger

**"Notice Me" Chapter 12 - Who is this 'Kyra'? Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic) written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

*******

My loud alarm clock echoed through my whole room, causing me to come back to reality. I buried myself deeper inside my blankets, trying to block out everything outside. I tried closing my eyes again, but the stupid alarm clock won't shut up and leave me in peace. I reached my hand out to my side table to find my phone and shut it once and for all. I got a hold of my phone and practically pressed on every inch of the screen to find the stop button. Finally, the noise stopped, silence filling my room once again. I buried deeper inside my blankets again, but soon I heard my door open. Hard.

"Terra! What are you doing? Get up, you're gonna be late!" Mum scolded as she lifted the blanket off me. I groaned in annoyance.

"Mum just five minutes," I mumbled as I tried reaching for my blanket again.

"Don't you five minutes me, young lady. Your five minutes is practically an hour. Come on, get up." Mum threw the blanket on the floor and scurried outside to make my breakfast. I sighed and rolled off my bed to get my uniform out of the closet. I dragged my feet towards the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. Horrible than usual. My eyes were puffy and bloodshot, thick bags hanging under it. My hair was a mess. Yes, I did cry myself to sleep last night. I even had nightmares, which meant I didn't sleep much either. I honestly don't feel like going to school today. Going to school meant seeing Dan. Seeing Dan meant I had to keep myself from crying. I honestly feel betrayed. Was all he said to me a lie as well? But a part of me believed that the Dan I knew won't ever do that. He wouldn't ever do that to anyone. He must have a legit excuse. I chuckled at how lame I am. Look at me, trying to cheer myself up.

I took a shower and put on my uniform. I honest didn't feel like doing my hair, so I put it up in a high pony tail. I covered my dark circles with concealer and after making myself look decent, I put on my shoes and grabbed my school bag and went downstairs. Dad was already on the table with a newspaper in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning, dear," Dad greeted.

"Morning," I mumbled as I chugged the glass of milk. I got a piece of french toast and was already on my way out.

"You don't want anything else? There's bacon and eggs here," Mum called out to me.

"I'm not that hungry," I replied. Mum gave me a look like she's suspicious of something.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go now. Bye Mum. Bye Dad." And with that, I took my leave and went outside my house. I took in a deep breath and started walking towards school. I really didn't want to. I really don't. What kind of face should I put on when I see Dan? Truth be told, I was disappointed, but I wasn't angry at him. I couldn't be. He was the one who turned my life upside down. And I was stupid to hope for a guy like Dan to like me. It wasn't possible. I got carried away just because he was so nice to me when he's nice to everyone. I sighed. Bring on the awkward day.

I finally got to school. I dragged my feet inside the building. The usual atmosphere. Lockers being slammed, students running here and there. Same old, same old. I walked up the stairs and before I walked into my class, I caught a glimpse of Dan in his classroom. I rushed inside my own class, not wanting him to notice me. I still didn't want to face him yet. I was too nervous.

"Hey Terra!" Erika greeted me.

"Hi Erika," I smiled back. A few other people said hello to me and I lightened up a bit knowing that they still acknowledge me. I sat down on my chair and soon Heather came up to me.

"HELLO TERRA!" she greeted happily as she gave me a hug. I gave her a smile.

"Hi," I replied.

"How'd your date go?" she said grinning wildly at me. My face fell and I looked down.

"There was no date," I said quietly. Heather's smile faded. She hesitated to ask, but she asked anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that," I replied.

"Why?!" she yelled and the whole class stared at her, then went back to doing what they were doing.

"I'll tell you later," I mumbled. She nodded understandingly and gave me a sympathetic look. I don't like sympathy. It made me feel useless. She rubbed my shoulders, like she's telling me to stay strong and I smiled slightly. Soon, the bell rang and everyone went to their seats as Mr Davis came in.

Daniel's P.O.V

I noticed that Terra was avoiding me this morning. I saw her walk inside her classroom after seeing I was here. I felt guilty. And the guilt was eating me alive. I had to talk to her. It was recess now and I saw Terra and Heather walking outside their class. I quickly stood up to chase her.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked me.

"Bathroom. I'll be right back," I said without looking back and I ran outside. I ran passed many people, trying to get them out of my way and I finally got a hold of Terra's shoulder. She gasped in surprise and turned around, her eyes darkened as she saw it was me. I was surprised to see her. She wasn't her usual self. Her eyes lost its shining touch to it and was now just a dull green. It was slightly red as well, and I noticed she had dark circles that she tried desperately to cover. Her smile that used to radiate the whole room wasn't shown the slightest on her beautiful face. I soon realized, was this because of me? I can't believe I did this to her.

"Um, hey Ter," I awkwardly said to her. She looked down.

"Hi," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Can I talk to you?" I said and she looked up to me. It looked like she was holding back tears because she's biting her lip. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. She nodded her head. I saw that Heather was glaring at me. Terra must've told her how I blew her off. I gulped.

"Alone?" I said as I eyed Heather. Heather looked at Terra, and I saw Terra nodding. Heather gave me another glare.

"I'll go buy your food," she then said to Terra and Terra nodded again. And soon, Heather was off to the canteen, leaving me with Terra. I looked at her nervously, and I saw she was looking down. I then grabbed her hand and she shot her head up, startled. I then walked to the unused music room, bringing her along with me. Neither she nor I said a word. It was a silent walk. We finally got inside the music room and I let go of her hand. She slightly touched the area that I held.

"Um, how long did you wait last night?" I asked her. She looked at me nervously.

"2 hours." Her voice was barely a whisper, but I heard it clearly and my heart sank. She waited that long? I felt even more guiltier now. I'm such a jerk.

"Terra, I'm really really sorry that I didn't show up last night," I apologized. She didn't say anything, but I kept going.

"I'm so so sorry. I was ready to go, but then the others practically dragged me to the airport to pick up an old friend. I swear, they didn't tell me that they were going somewhere yesterday when I made plans with you," I said again. She was silent for a while.

"Why didn't you call or text me?" she asked warily.

"My phone suddenly lost its signal. And I can't believe I didn't think about borrowing the others' phone. I completely went blank that moment and I feel so guilty. I understand if you don't forgive me, I just want to say that I'm deeply sorry," I said as I bowed my head down in front of her. I was practically begging for her to forgive me. All I need was her forgiveness. That all that matters to me right now. The next thing I knew was that Terra's arms were wrapped around around my neck and I jerked my head up, shocked. My heart began thumping wildly at her touch. Not that I don't like being hugged by Terra (trust me, I do. A lot.) but this is weird. She barely spoken since we got here and now she's hugging me? I slowly lifted my arms around her and squeezed her.

"Of course I forgive you, Dan," she whispered as she buried her head in my neck. My mouth hung open. No. She couldn't forgive me that easily. Is she saying this so I don't feel bad? I pulled away and gripped her shoulder, locking my eyes with her beautiful green orbs. She looked away steadily.

"Are you really forgiving me? Even though I was a jerk who left you waiting in the park for two hours with no news whatsoever? I don't want you to feel that you have to forgive me," I said sternly. She nodded her head, but she still wasn't looking at me.

"Look into my eyes and say that again," I told her. She hesitated, but then locked her eyes with mine as she put on a smile.

"I forgive you, Daniel," she said confidently, her eyes not showing any signs of a lie. I knew she was serious because when she's serious, she calls me Daniel and not Dan. I smiled in relief and I hugged her so tight and lifted her off the ground and started twirling her around. I'm so happy. So happy that I didn't lose my friendship with her. So happy that I didn't blow any chances of having with her. Happy is an understatement, actually. She giggled as I put her down, her eyes regaining that shining touch to it.

"Oh my God, thank you so much." I hugged her again.

"Gosh, how could I not forgive you when you're apologizing to the point where you're bowing? That would be cruel," she said.

"I was a jerk," I admitted.

"I know you were," she playfully said and I nodded slowly. "But you didn't mean to, so its all good," she continued. I smiled at her and hugged her again and I felt her hugging back. Best feeling ever.

"I really am sorry. You don't know how sorry I am," I said, picking up a strand of her hair and twisting it lightly around my finger.

"Dan, I told you. Its okay, I'm not mad," she said reassuringly.

"You're too nice." I hugged her tighter and I felt her nod against my back and I could actually feel her smiling. I pulled away from her.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise," I said and she smiled and nodded. Soon, the bell rang and I realized I wasted her recess time.

"Sorry I wasted your time," I apologized to her. She smiled up at me and shook her head.

"You are so not a waste of my time," she said and I blushed slightly. I saw her cheeks reddened with embarrassment and she was trying to hide it. Too late, Ter. I saw it. And it was cute.

"Come on, let's go to class," she said as she raced towards the door. I quickly followed behind her, walking her to her class. She said a quick goodbye to me when she noticed her teacher was already in her class. She scurried over to her class and I saw her apologizing to the teacher. I chuckled slightly and walked into my class, feeling revealed. But then another thing came to my head.

Kyra was back. And I knew I felt something about that reunion, too.

***

Terra's P.O.V

I was seriously so happy to hear what Dan said to me earlier. His eyes showed no signs of lying and I forgave him just like that. I knew he meant everything he said, and I was happy with my choice to forgive him. I was nervous the whole time and I actually thought my heart was going to stop beating. Luckily it didn't. Heather was slightly angry that I forgave him that easily. She assumed that he was gonna do it again, but I doubt it. Dan's not that kind of person. I felt so relieved now. It was after school now and Heather already went on ahead. I was about to go home as well when Shani came bursting through the door.

"Terra Terra! Come to our house! We're gonna plan our next cover and we want you to help out!" Shani shouted as she shook my shoulders.

"Wait, what? I'm not really good with all that stuff, you know. I wouldn't be any help," I said.

"We all know that's not true. But IF it was true, moral support from you would be great as well," she replied cheerily. I hesitated.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase," she begged and I sighed.

"Fine," I finally said and she cheered happily, pulling me outside to find Dan, Joel and Nathan. They were surprised to see me.

"Terra's coming with us," Shani said cheerfully. They all eyed each other, like they're talking through their eyes and I saw Dan with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you sure? We have ,um, a guest over at our house right now," Joel said hesitatingly. Shani then stiffened, as if she just remembered something.

"Oh, right. But um, I guess Terra can still come, right? We are all friends after all," Shani said carefully. I was starting to get suspicious.

"If you guys don't want me to come, I won't," I said. They all shook their heads vigorously.

"Its not that! We just have a guest, you sure you still wanna come?" Nathan said and I nodded slowly. I mean, I don't mind if there is guest. Unless they don't want me to come. Then they eyed each other again, then nodded.

"Okay. Let's go!" Joel pulled me downstairs and we walked towards the gates to see Kahlia's car parked in front. We got inside the car and I saw Kahlia gave Shani a questioning look. I didn't know what Shani did, but Kahlia nodded and soon was already off. I was starting to get suspicious of them. What's wrong with their guest, anyway? What, are they gonna hate me for coming to their house? No right? Then why are they all acting so odd? It makes no sense. And plus, if they don't want me to come over, why'd Shani invite me in the first place? I looked at Dan who was sitting up front and he was rather silent, while Joel and Nathan were goofing off in the back seat. We finally got to their house and Kahlia parked the car. Everyone rushed out of the car. Kahlia and Shani linked their arms with me and we walked inside the room.

"We're home!" Joel shouted gleefully. I smelt chocolate in the room. I put my bag on the couch and followed everyone else to the kitchen. They were gathering in the table where there were freshly baked cupcakes on a plate.

"Welcome home, guys," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I frowned to see a girl I never saw before when Nathan and Dan moved aside. The girl also noticed me and she looked down awkwardly to see someone she never met. Meaning me. There was silence for a moment. But then Kahlia coughed.

"Terra, this is our childhood friend, Kyra," Kahlia introduced us. I looked at Kyra and she was so pretty. Her hair was golden brown and she had beautiful blue eyes. She's beautiful. I'm nothing compared to her.

"Kyra, this is Terra. She goes to school with Shani, Joel, Dan and Nathan," Kahlia said again. Kyra smiled at me and held out her hand.

"Hi! Its great to meet you!" she said cheerfully. I held out my hand to shake it, but instead she pulled me into a hug. I was shocked, but then awkwardly hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled at me again. I saw that the other smiled in relief.

"I just made cupcakes. Let's all eat," Kyra offered us all. Everyone shouted their yes's and we digged into Kyra's cupcakes. I took a bite and it was really delicious. Wow. Beautiful and a good cook. We all chatted happily and I noticed Dan talking to Kyra. A lot. He had a smile on his when he's talking to her and I felt uneasy about it. I shook my head mentally, thinking Dan is always smiling and so easy to talk to. We finished up, and the others were off to the living room to plan their new cover. Kyra was cleaning up alone and it was a lot of work.

"I'll help you," I offered as I took the plates.

"Oh no, its fine!" she said quickly as she tried to take the plates from my hand. I shook my head.

"Its okay, I really have nothing else to do," I said. She hesitated, then she nodded.

"Thanks," she smiled. I smiled back at her and she washed the dishes and I wiped them. It was an awkward silence and I absolutely had no idea what to say. Finally, I said something.

"So, you're their childhood friend?" I asked the obvious.

"Yup! I was their neighbour, but I moved to London when I was 14, so I was separated from them. But since it's the holidays now in London, I decided it would be nice to pay them a visit," she explained gleefully. She had a mix of a British and an Australian accent that it was actually amusing to hear her talk. I nodded understandingly.

"How long are you staying here?" I asked her again.

"Just two weeks, then I'm going back," she answered again and I nodded.

"What about you? You've been friends with them for a long time?" she asked me.

"Not long. About 2 months, probably," I replied. And I suddenly remembered how my life changed in 2 months. Right after meeting Dan. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"No way! You guys look like you were friends since forever!" she gasped. I smiled lightly.

"Well they're just really accepting people," I smiled and she nodded agreeingly.

"They're really kind. I remember when we all first met. I was alone in the park and Dan came up to me to ask me to play with him and his siblings," she smiled at the memory. My heart skipped a beat. Dan did? I stiffened a bit. No, Terra. That's something Dan would do. It doesn't mean anything.

"That's so Dan," I replied to her and she nodded again.

"It is. He's a really great guy," she said again with a smile. The way she smiled when she said Dan's name…. It seems familiar.

"Terra, Kyra! Get over here!" I heard Nathan called out to us.

"We'll be there in a sec!" Kyra shouted back and washed the rest of the dishes quickly. "Let's go," she smiled again at me as she wiped her wet hands to her shirt. I nodded and we walked together to the living room to see papers scattered everywhere. I took an empty seat next to Shani, and Kyra went to sit in the only empty spot left, which was in between Nathan and Dan. I felt more uneasy. What was this feeling?

"What cover are you guys doing?" Kyra asked Nathan.

"Boyfriend by Justin Bieber," Nathan asked and I unconsciously squealed. You know, fangirl. I noticed that Kyra squealed as well and we both looked at each other and giggled.

"Oh my God, more fangirls in the house," Joel mumbled while rubbing his ears. We laughed at him.

"So what's the concept?" I asked Kahlia.

"I'm gonna be the lead and they're all gonna be my backup dancers!" Joel shouted and Kahlia threw a pen at him, causing him to groan.

"You wish," Shani rolled her eyes and we laughed again.

"So the real concept is….?" I asked again.

"We're all gonna sing and dance in front of a door. Like we go up to our crush's doors and when they open it, we start singing," Kahlia explained and I nodded.

"That sounds great!" Kyra commented and everyone nodded in agreement. Soon they were all busy and I was just watching. From the corner of my eye, Kyra was joking around with they guys. They all seem so close, but I felt that Dan was talking to Kyra a lot and he hasn't spoken a word to me at all. I felt even more uneasy and I stiffened in my seat. This doesn't even make any sense. Earlier, Dan was practically begging for my forgiveness, and now he's completely unaware of me. Like I'm invisible to him. His actions completely contrasts with his words he said to me. Did he really mean it? Or was I just too stupid to fall for his lies? No. I knew he wasn't lying. I knew when someone was lying, and Dan wasn't. But Dan and Kyra… They look so close. Kyra was close to everyone actually, but it just seems different when I see them together. As if they're…. a couple. I stood up and made everyone look up to me.

"I'm, um.. I'm going home. I got some errands to run," I said and they all looked at me with weird faces.

"Already?" Nathan said and I nodded slowly.

"Did we do something wrong?" Kahlia said guiltily and I shook my quickly.

"No of course its not you. I just really need to run my errands," I lied and picked up my bag from the sofa. I looked at them for a while, and Dan was looking at me with a face I couldn't read. Yeah, now he looks at me.

"I'll drop you off," Kahlia said as she stood up.

"No its okay. I'll see you guys at school, okay? Bye guys." And with that, I walked quickly towards the door and walked outside. I felt tears streaming down my face. What was wrong with me? I see Dan with another girl and now I'm acting like a jerk. And he wasn't even my boyfriend. They all did absolutely nothing wrong and I made them feel guilty for nothing. But it hurt me to see Dan close with a girl, even if the girl is so nice. And the fact that was practically ignoring me and was all over Kyra hurt me even more. The worst part is they actually look good together, which adds more to the list of why Dan would never like me. Kyra was perfect and I was just plain old gloomy Terra. I wiped away my never-ending tears from my eyes. Was it really possible for a boy to look that close with a girl?

And was Kyra really just a childhood friend to all of them?

***

**HELLOOOOOO SINCE YOU GUYS WERE ASKING ME TO UPDATE, I UPDATED! 8DDDD Its short I know :/ School started already and I have to find time to write now T_T**

**Well now you all know who Kyra is. What do you guys think of her? Do you think she's just acting nice or she really is a nice girl? You tell me ;) **

**And I know that when they did the cover of Boyfriend and I Still Love You, they were still called Freak Morice. Just pretend that they're already The Fergies okay :DDDD**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked! And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, typos and missing words! I really didn't read it over :) **

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**Karin xo **


	13. I like him so much

**"Notice Me" Chapter 13 - I like him so much. Daniel Love Story (The Fergies Fanfic written by TheFergiesDaily. Enjoy lovelies! **

***

The oven dinged, signaling that the cookies were baked. I carefully took out the tray of the freshly baked cookies with oven mittens and I placed it on the counter. I looked at it and it was baked pretty well. I picked up one of the cookies, blew on it and ate it. Yup it tasted good. I then placed the cookies into 6 different bags and tied them each with ribbons that were their favorite colours. Well, I didn't know what Kyra's favorite colour was so I tied it with a purple ribbon. These cookies were an apology for running off yesterday. It was really uncalled for and today I've been avoiding them at school. I don't know why, but I did and they did absolutely nothing wrong. Especially Dan. He spotted me and smiled, but I turned away from him and walked off. I really don't know how to face them and they had the right to be mad. But I just wanted to tell them how sorry I was. I quickly changed my clothes and walked outside towards The Ferguson household. My heart was pounding a million miles. What if they don't forgive me? What if they all hate me now? What if Dan hates me? I couldn't even imagine Dan hating me and never talking to me again. It aches me to even think about it. Then again, I really don't deserve him.

Every step took a lot of strength and courage. I was so scared. Scared that I'll lose 5 dear friends who've been there for me. I finally got to their house. Taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell. A distant footstep was heard and my heart was beating at every step. The door finally opened, revealing a woman. I was surprised that none of them opened the door.

"Hi, um I'm Terra," I said awkwardly. The woman smiled at me.

"So you're the famous Terra. You're here to see the others?" she asked and I nodded. She stepped aside to let me in. I walked in and I heard distant laughter. I swallowed hard. The woman, who I assumed was Mrs Ferguson, led the way.

"They're organizing things for their new cover they're filming tonight, so don't mind the mess," she explained and I nodded. She then went to the kitchen and I went to the living room where they all were. I peeked inside, and the first thing I saw were papers that had 'pick up lines' that were scattered on the floor. Some being 'My heart belongs to you', 'Will you go to prom with me', 'I'll love you forever' etc. Then I saw 6 people who didn't notice my being. They were all laughing and talking happily, and Dan and Kyra were leaning against the couch, awfully close to each other. I felt a pain in my heart. All of them were joking around while organizing the things they need for their cover. I then looked at Kyra and thought…. That should be me. That should be me in her position. That should be me hanging out with them and helping with their cover. That should be me. That should be me. Until now they didn't notice my presence. I bit my lip, holding back my tears. Its as if I saw being replaced.

I turned on my heel and walked towards the kitchen to where Mrs Ferguson was. She looked at me and frowned.

"What's the matter, dear? Aren't you gonna join them?" she asked me.

"Um.. I actually have to go. Can you please give these to them and say I'm sorry about yesterday?" I said as I handed the bag of cookies in my hand. She looked confused but nodded and took the bag.

"At least say hi to them?" she offered and I shook my head quickly.

"I really need to go now. I'm sorry for intruding. Goodbye, Ma'am," I bowed my head slightly and I noticed her nodding.

"Be careful on the way, okay?" she said kindly.

"Thank you," I smiled one last time and turned around and walked towards the door and closed it behind me. Walking out, I felt tears streaming down my face again. Why am I such a crybaby? What the heck was my problem? I wasn't even friends with them for that long. Kyra was their friend way longer than I was and I had no right to be jealous. Jealousy? Is this what it's all about? Am I jealous of Kyra for being with them? For being near Dan? I guess I was. I bet they're gonna hate me even more now. I wiped the tears from my eyes and kept walking and walking. I actually didn't know where I was going, but I ended up in front of my house. I stood there like a statue, not moving at all until I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Terra?" I recognized this voice. I turned around to see Lucas. Judging from his clothes, he probably just finished his soccer practice.

"Terra, what's wrong?" he asked me worriedly. I broke down and cried again. What the heck was wrong with me. Lucas immediately grabbed me and gave me a tight hug. I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shhh, its okay. Don't cry, love," he said comfortingly. I sobbed harder and Lucas let go of me and put an arm around my shoulder, leading me towards his house. We walked inside and went to his room where he seated me on his bed. He pulled me into another hug and I buried my face into his chest as I the never-ending tears streamed down my face. Lucas rubbed my back comfortingly. I spent all that time soaking Lucas's shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. I pulled away and took a deep breath. Lucas smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to tell me what happened now?"

Daniel's P.O.V

"Are you okay, Dan?" Kyra snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine," I replied. Terra's been acting weird since she stormed out of our house yesterday. Even if she said she had to run some 'errands', but I have a feeling its because of me. I thought we were cool after I apologized yesterday, but I had my full attention on Kyra. I knew Terra was there, but I didn't even try and talk to her when she was here. I actually didn't want Terra to meet Kyra, but Shani had to go and invite her over and forgot that Kyra was here. I was relieved though that she got along with Kyra, so that's fine. But I had to go on and ignore her. What a genius I am.

"You seem out of it," Kyra said again, her ocean blue eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine. Really," I gave her an assuring smile. She gave me a look, then slowly nodded and turned around to talk to Kahlia and Shani. Nathan and Joel were currently playing video games. We were shooting tonight and we had everything ready. We just wanted to film it at night. Me? I'm spacing out, as you all can see. Suddenly Mum came. She had something in her hands. It was some sort of bag.

"What's that, Mum?" Kahlia asked.

"They're from Terra." I froze when I heard Terra's name.

"What?" I stood up to grab the bag from her.

"Terra came?" Shani asked, surprised. Mum nodded.

"She went inside, but then she said that she had to be somewhere. So she asked me to give these to you. And she says sorry about yesterday, though I don't understand why. Her face was really pale though," Mum said, looking perplexed. She then went towards the kitchen again, leaving us all in silence. Terra was here and we didn't notice her. Everyone's faces fell. We had no idea. I had no idea. I took a look inside of the bag and it was small bags of cookies inside. I took one out with the green ribbon. It had a small tag to it.

"Whale," I read out. Joel shot his head up to and took the bag of cookies. Then I took the one with the orange ribbon.

"Curly," I read again and Nathan, looking really confused, took the bag. Then I took out three bags with scarlet, pink and purple ribbons.

"Shani, Kahlia and Kyra," I said. She even made one for Kyra, and they just met yesterday. They took their bags and stared at it. Last bag. Blue ribbon. It said Dork on it. I felt rather guilty. Why didn't I notice her presence earlier if she really came? I would have known. But then again, she described herself as 'invisible' and 'good at not standing out'. I'm so stupid. She always wanted to be noticed, but I didn't notice her. I saw a small note in mine. I frowned and took the note out. It seemed like I was the only one who had a note because the rest were just staring at the bag of cookies.

Chin up! Don't feel guilty, Dork :) -Terra

I cringed. If she says that it just makes me even more guiltier. I lifted my head up.

"Did any of you notice she was here?" Kahlia asked quietly. We all shook our heads slowly. None of us did. And that must've hurt Terra. Maybe that's why she left in the first place.

"Did you guys talk to her today?" Kyra asked, looking as concerned as the rest of us. We all shook our heads again.

"Joel, Nathan and mine's classes aren't in the same floor as her, so its kind of hard to see her during school time. Unless its after school," Shani explained. Then their attention turned to me expectantly. I looked down.

"I didn't see her either," I lied. I actually did. I smiled at her and she turned away and pretended not to see me, making me feel even more guilty.

"Are you sure? Your class is just across from her, right?" Kahlia frowned at me. I looked at her and I nodded. She gave me a look, then shrugged it off. I saw Kahlia and Shani whispering to each other.

"We'll be back," Kahlia said as she and Shani stood up and sprinted upstairs. Joel and Nathan ate their cookies in silence. It seems like we're all out of it now. I don't think we can film tonight if we're like this. I sighed and took a piece of cookie and put it in my mouth. It tasted delicious. I didn't know Terra could cook. It was silent for a long time, then I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Kyra smiling sympathetically at me.

"I know you're worried about Terra, but I'm sure she'll come around. Don't worry too much, okay?" she assured me and I smiled slightly at her, squeezing her hand back. The way her hand was on mine. It felt really nostalgic. So nostalgic. But my mind is on Terra right now and I really can't think straight.

Terra's P.O.V

"So long story short, you're jealous right?" Lucas said. I gulped.

"Its not that, its just…" I searched for something to say, but found nothing. Lucas grinned at me.

"Awww wittle Tewwa is growing up. She finally knows what love is," he cooed with his baby voice while riffling my hair. I blushed and pouted.

"Its okay to be jealous. But don't let it get to you, okay? Just because their childhood friend is here, doesn't mean they're gonna forget about you. You're still their friend no matter what," Lucas assured me. I hesitated to agree. Lucas put his hand on mine and squeezed it.

"Trust me, okay?" he said again. I then sighed and nodded. Lucas smiled and pulled me into another hug. This boy has always been here for me, and I love him for that.

"Thanks, Lucas," I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Anytime, love." He ruffled my hair again. I smiled in relief. Its nice to let it all out after holding it in.

"You like Dan that much?" he suddenly asked and I blushed, looking down. Lucas waited for an answer.

"He's the first person I've ever liked. You know that my life changed since I met him. I like him so much," I said quietly. Lucas grinned cheekily at me.

"Awww isn't that sweet." He winked at me, making me blush even more.

"Speaking of which, you like Heather, don't you?" I asked him and now he's the one blushing. I smiled a winning grin.

"I don't like her. She's just…. an eye catch," he said looking away from him.

"Don't lie to me. I know you act like a complete idiot in front of girls you like. And you were an idiot in front of her," I teased, elbowing him in the ribs. His face was practically a tomato now.

"Alright. She did attract me. Shut up, okay," he admitted and I laughed at him.

"She's single. You have a chance," I winked at him and he gave me a playful glare, then laughed along with me.

"I'm going home now. I have stuff to do." I stood up from his bed and he pouted.

"Already? Can't you stay a little longer?" he begged and I shook my head. He then sighed and nodded. He stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked downstairs, outside his doors. I kissed his cheek again and gave him another hug.

"Thanks again, Lucas. Love ya," I said.

"No problem. You know I love you, too," he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I smiled at him.

"Bye!" I waved as I walked inside my house and Luka greeted me happily. I smiled and stroked him. It was empty since it was a weekday and my parents were both at work. I walked inside my room, Luka trailing behind me and threw myself on the bed. I was feeling so much better than earlier. What Lucas said was right. Even if Kyra was here, I'm still their friend right? I just hope they're not mad at me. I sighed and took out my violin and started to play A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

(This is the song she's playing: watch?v=nICbEbCaK40 I know this isn't Terra, but just imagine her playing :D)

I was so into the song when I heard my phone ring. I sighed and put my violin down to pick up my phone. I saw the caller ID. Kahlia. I stiffened a bit. I wonder why she's calling? I took a deep breath and picked it up, hovering it over my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Terra?!" I heard Kahlia and Shani shout to the phone. I chuckled.

"Hi guys," I smiled.

"Terra, oh my God. Are you okay? You came earlier right? Why didn't you say anything?" They bombarded me with questions that I didn't know how to answer.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Yes, I did come earlier, but you guys looked busy so I reckon I shouldn't disturb you," I answered. I heard them gasp.

"You know that you're never disturbing us. We told you, you're always welcomed!" Shani cried. I smiled. Lucas was right, after all.

"Thanks for the cookies, by the way. We love it," Shani continued and I could her her munching over the phone.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was an apology for storming off yesterday. I figured you guys would be mad at me. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"We weren't mad at you. We would never be," Kahlia mentioned and I felt myself smiling again.

"Thanks," I said. I heard them giggle in the other end.

"Speaking of which, we know you're concerned about the whole Dan and Kyra thing, but please don't think about it, okay? They're just friends," Shani said and I blushed.

"How did you…." I trailed off.

"Please, Terra. Your excuse yesterday was lame. I could see right through you." I could practically hear Kahlia roll her eyes.

"We saw how you looked yesterday. It pained you to see Dan and Kyra together right? But trust me, they're friends and nothing else," Shani assured me.

"Am I really that predictable?" I said quietly.

"You're practically an open book that everyone could read. I think even Joel and Nathan noticed too, but Dan's just a slow guy. Don't worry about it, okay?" Kahlia said.

"Alright," I finally said.

"You sure you're okay, though? Want us to come over?" Shani offered.

"I'm perfectly fine, guys. No need to come over. You have to shoot your cover tonight, right? I don't want to get in your way."

"Are you sure?" Shani asked again.

"Positive," I assured them. There was silence for a while until I head a sigh.

"Okay," they finally said. I smiled.

"Tell the others that I'm fine, alright? And that I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"Will do. We have to go now. We have to get ready for filming," Kahlia quickly said.

"Okay, have fun guys. See you soon."

"Bye!" And with that, they hung up the phone, leaving me in my silent room. I laid down on my bed and stroke Luka who was laying down beside me. I really wanted to see Dan now. I missed talking to him and I regret ignoring him earlier. I decided that I wouldn't be too jealous of Kyra. She only has 2 weeks here, whereas I live here and I could see them anytime I want. Its her only time to make up her time and catch up with them. I then stood up to do my homework. But before that I went on my MacBook to open twitter. I immediately saw my mentions.

NathanFergies: terralockhart We miss you, Dimples! Hangout soon, okay? :)

JoelFergies: terralockhart Next time you come, SAY SOMETHING! =D

DanFergies: terralockhart I miss you, Ter. Please talk to me. xx

Dan's tweet made my heart skip a beat. He didn't say 'we'. He said 'I'. He misses me. I grinned to myself like an idiot as my cheeks flushed red. He missed me.

***

"I don't really like this Kyra girl," Heather said to me after school the next day. We were currently in the lab doing an experiment which we had to repeat since Heather put in the wrong chemical in the test tubes. Let's just say things didn't end up too well. And I haven't seen Dan all day today. We never crossed each other, though I really wanted to see him. I missed him.

"Don't say that. Kyra's a nice girl," I said to her.

"Or maybe she's acting in front of the others," she mumbled. I rolled her eyes.

"I was alone with her. Wouldn't you think that if no one's watching, she would drop her act? She acted exactly the same as she did in front of the others," I said.

"You're just gullible, Ter," she rolled her eyes at me and continued writing the report.

"Am not. Trust me. I know when a person is bad. And Kyra is by no means bad," I said as I washed the test tubes and put them on the shelf.

"She's close to Dan. That's bad enough," I heard Heather mumble. I looked at her with a face. "What? You know its true."

"Their childhood friends. What do you expect? She's close to everyone," I said to her.

"Why are you defending her?" she suddenly said and I looked at her again.

"I'm not. Its true," I defended.

"Do you see her getting all over Joel or Nat? No, she's only close to Dan. That's suspicious," Heather said again. I stayed quiet at this. It's true that she wasn't as close to Joel or Nat like she is with Dan. With Dan, she seems extra close. And the way she smiled when she said Dan's name… It was like how I smiled. That feeling. No wonder I recognized it. I started feeling unsure again. I wonder if they were more than just a childhood friend? If so, what happened to them? There were so many unanswered questions about Kyra.

"What would you do if Kyra does take Dan away from you?" she asked me again. I froze. That was one thing I feared the most. Sure, Kyra was nice, but how would I feel to see the boy I like be taken away by someone else? Moreover a girl who's stunningly beautiful.

"Well I guess that's that. Its not like he was mine to begin with, and its not like I had a chance," I said quietly.

"You do have a chance, you idiot. I see how Dan looks at you. Its exactly the same way you look at him. Even more, I guess," she remarked. I slightly blushed at this.

"I don't know. Let's just drop this topic, okay?" I stated, trying to stop this conversation. I heard Heather sigh.

"Fine, but I still ship Danierra," she said again and I gagged, then gave her a look. How the heck did she know that name? "What? I'm on twitter 24/7. I know things," she grinned, as if reading my mind. I blushed harder. Heather laughed, then pulled me out of the lab towards the staff room to give our report to Ms Valerie. After giving her the report, we went back to the classroom and packed up.

"I'm gonna go ahead alright. I need to get to work," Heather said as she stuffed her things in her bag.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I smiled as I hugged her. She hugged me back and said a quick goodbye to me and ran out of the classroom. I put in my things inside my bag and as I picked up my bag and looked around to see if I left anything, I turned around to see Dan lean on the wall next to the door. This made my heart skip a beat. I practically haven't seen him since yesterday (I did, but you know what I mean). He stood there, observing me.

"Hey Dan. How long have you been there?" I said to him with a smile.

"Not long ago," he shrugged. My mouth shaped an 'o'. He walked towards me.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked me. I gulped.

"I'm not." I looked away from him.

"Don't lie to me," he said sternly, making me look at him. His brown eyes were looking into mine. How I missed those beautiful eyes.

"I'm not," I said quietly. He stepped forward and he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a tight hug. I felt sparks fly when he touched me, and those butterflies in my stomach started flying furiously.

"I'm sorry. I ignored you that day and that must've hurt you. And yesterday too. I didn't notice you when all you wanted was to be noticed," he said to me. I was surprised at this.

"I know I say sorry a lot, but I really mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you," he continued. I had no idea what to say. Did I really make him feel that guilty? I pulled away from the hug and locked my eyes with his.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm not even mad at you. Chin up. don't feel guilty, Dork," I quoted my note that I sent to him. He smiled at me, making my knees go weak.

"Quoting your own note?" he said cheekily. I grinned innocently. He chuckled and pulled me into another hug.

"I missed you," he whispered, making my heart go wild. I lifted my arms and hugged him back. I buried my face into his neck, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"I missed you, too, though its only been like 2 days since we last talked," I joked a bit and he chuckled again.

"I still missed you," he said again and I felt my cheeks burn.

This boy. The boy who drives me crazy. The boy who makes my heart beat uncontrollably. The boy who gives me butterflies. The boy who makes me smile. The boy who changed my life. I like him so much.

***

**Well this certainly was a lame chapter ._. I'm sorry it took a while for me to update! School started and I already have SO much homework and a project due next wednesday. I haven't even touched any of my homework yet. Ugh kill me now :/**

**That aside, what'd you think of this chapter? I put a little Danierra moment here too. You're welcome ;) And what do you think? Do you think Dan and Kyra had a history that they're not telling Terra or are they really just childhood friends? What will happen between the three of them? You tell me ;D And for the violin part, that's Jun Sung Ahn and he's awesome! I'm gonna use him for Terra's violin playing, so make sure to check him out!**

**I appreciate every comment you guys give me! They seriously make my day and I grin like a total idiot every time :) As usual, sorry for any grammatical errors, typos or any missing letters or words. I didn't really re-read it. I'm sorry its a boring chapter! I'll make it up to you next time!**

**Stay beautiful, lovelies!**

**Karin xo**


End file.
